Immortal Night
by eloquences
Summary: I remember it all very well, looking back at the summer I turned eighteen. I was walking home, late, from a friend's house. I knew I shouldn't be walking home at this hour, but I thought nothing would happen. Boy was I wrong.
1. Haunted

Immortal Night Chapter 1

**New story? Yes! I actually wrote this first chapter in school, for an assignment in English. But of course I changed it a bit to fit it to Eclare. But yeah. And I actually really like this idea, so I decided to make it into a story! :) Yay! **

**I WILL be working on my other stories, but because of school, I won't be able to update that often. But I will be updating still! :D **

**Not much to say other than ENJOY! :D or not. up to you.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I remember it all very well, looking back at the summer I turned eighteen. I was walking home, late, from a friend's house. I knew I shouldn't be walking home at this hour, but I thought nothing would happen. Boy was I wrong.

_It was June 15__th__ 2009, and I had just left my friend's house. I had told my mother that I would only be staying at Bianca's for a few hours, and before I knew it, it had been most of the day. My mother doesn't like me being out late, because she fears that one of the creatures she's always telling me about will come and suck my blood. She has told me stories about them my whole life, but I still have yet to believe them._

_I knew I was going to miss curfew if I didn't hurry up, so I decided to take a shortcut. I had just passed the tree that marked the halfway point of the trail in the forest when I felt someone was following me. I shook it off and kept walking, thinking it was just my imagination. Only a few moments later, I had heard a branch snap, as if someone had stepped on it, making me stop in my tracks. I turned around slowly, looking to see if I could see anyone. But all I could see was darkness. _

"_Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone there?"_

_Nothing._

_I shook my head and began walking again, clutching the strap to my bag in my hand, fixing it on my shoulder. I picked up my pace when I felt another presence behind me. I heard footsteps behind me, making my heartbeat speed up as my feet moved even faster. I was suddenly starting to feel a bit scared when I heard the person behind me pick up their pace also, trying to keep up with me. I tried to run, but couldn't when I felt a hand wrap around my upper arm, pulling me back._

_As I was turned around, I crashed into a hard chest. I looked up and gasped at the sight. I was met with a pair of inhuman, unnatural eyes. They were green, but a very bright green with a gold ring around it. It was hard to look away from them, but I managed. I realized I was standing in front of a man, who was probably only a few years older than me. He had shaggy dark brown –almost black- hair, a perfect jawline and perfect lips. I swallowed the lump in my throat, suddenly feeling very attracted to this man. _

_But there was something different about him, something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. He just gave me this un-easy feeling and I wasn't sure if it was good or bad. _

"_What's a pretty girl like you roaming these woods alone at this hour?" he asked, smirking. My cheeks flushed from his comment._

"_I-I was just walking home." I responded, feeling like an idiot for stuttering. _

_It was then that I noticed the way he was looking at me. He was looking at me like I was something to eat, and it kind of scared me. _

"_I have to go; I'm going to be late." I said, trying to get out of his grasp, but he just tightened his hand around my arm, keeping me in place. _

"_Oh, I don't think you'll be home for curfew." He said, his tone turning cold. _

_I stared up at him, confused by his words. "Why?"_

_His eyes grew darker as he smirked devilishly and replied, "You won't be alive."_

_Once again, I was confused by his words. My eyes widened and my heartbeat sped up as I watched his features change in an inhumanly manor. His eyes turned red and veins under them began to show. He smiled and revealed two fang-like teeth, making my throat grow dry. _

_I then remembered the stories my mother had told me when I was a child. They were about creatures of the night, how they would wait till your alone and then attack you, sucking every bit of your blood from you. I thought maybe she just made them up to keep me out of the woods, trying to scare me, but now I'm not so sure. _

_He leaned down and sunk his teeth into my neck, my mouth opening as I let out a piercing scream. I could feel something trickling down my neck, making me more terrified than I already was. His hand came up and covered my mouth in attempt to stop my screams. The pain was excruciating; it felt like I was on fire, like he was draining every ounce of life out of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was hopeless. _

_My screams died down as I stopped struggling, feeling as my body became weaker by the second. Then everything went black._

That was two years ago. It's now July 3rd 2011. I am twenty years old now, and still alive.

To this day, I still don't understand what happened that night. I don't understand how he could have me in the palm of his hand, ready to kill me, and he easily could have, but yet, he let me live. He could have killed me, taken my life like he intended to when he first approached me, but he didn't.

I see him walking around town sometimes, all alone, ignoring everyone who passes him. Sometimes I watch him, just to see if he's real, or if there is anything that could tell me who or what he is. I have a pretty good idea as to what he is though. It's like he could feel my gaze, because almost every time, he looks up and his intoxicating, inhuman eyes meet mine.

Sometimes I would look away and pretend I'm fixing my shirt or something, but other times we would just stand there, on either sides of the street, and just stare at one another. I think he knows how confused I am and how I want so badly to know what happened that night. I think he knows just how much I want to walk right up to him and ask him what really happened that night. Like why did he let me live?

Every time I got the courage to move my feet and make my way over to him, I freeze, and forget everything when he smirks at me.

I wonder just how long it will take to get the full story from him. How long will it take until he tells me what happened that night? All I remember is him trying to kill me, and the next I wake up in my room. But no matter how much that night confuses me, I know it was meant to happen.

Everything happens for a reason, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short, but this is just the start. The chapters will get longer. :D<strong>

**So, tell me what you think? Is it worth continuing? Review and let me know! **


	2. Meeting Mystery Man

Immortal Night Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! And the alerts and favorites! I'm glad you guys like this story! :D It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi. I am only saying this once. I forgot to put it in the last chapter, but here it is.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I sprung up into a sitting position, gasping for air. Sweat covered my body and my hair stuck to my forehead as I glanced around, realizing I was in my room, and not in the forest, dying. I closed my eyes and brought my hand to my chest, feeling how my heart was erratically beating. I tried calming myself down, trying to get the image out of my head.

Throughout the last two years, I have been having this dream, every single night since I was attacked. And each night, it was the exact same dream. I would be walking alone, when the mystery man would appear, looking at me with those intense eyes, before he would attack me.

In this dream, I wouldn't fight, I wouldn't scream, I wouldn't struggle; I would just stand there and let him drain the life from me, as if I _wanted_ to die. They all ended the same. They ended the same way that night did. With me going unconscious before waking up… still alive.

I rubbed my tired eyes and pushed the covers off of me, feeling a cool breeze, before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and brought it back to bed, taking a sip before placing it on the nightstand next to my bed. I lay back on the bed, my head resting on the pillow as I stared up at the ceiling. My hands were interlaced on my stomach as I stared into the dark room, the light coming from the moon outside.

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping that I could have at least one night where I could actually sleep.

* * *

><p>I smiled at the old couple before leaving their table and handing the piece of paper with their order on it to Spinner, watching as he nodded and headed into the kitchen. I glanced into the window and looked at my reflection, fixing my ponytail. I walked over to another table, taking the girls order before repeating the process with every other table. I smiled as I noticed Bianca and Katie at a table before making my way over to them. One of the advantages of working at The Dot was that I could see my friends without actually getting in trouble, since I would still technically be working.<p>

"Hello ladies, what can I get you?" I asked them, winking afterwards.

They both giggled before telling me their orders. I handed their order to Spinner before making my way back to Bianca and Katie. I smiled as I stood in front of them, watching as they both began to gush about boys. My smile faltered as I remembered I was like that. Key word: was. Before the attack, I would be right into the conversation, chatting away about who was hot and who was not. But lately, the only man that had been invading my thoughts was the one who tried to kill me. And that was a little disturbing.

"Hey Clare," I heard from behind me, making me turn to face Peter, a fellow waiter, watching as he nodded towards a table. "Could you take care of that?"

I nodded and said goodbye to Bianca and Katie before making my way over to the table where a young man was sitting. I walked up from behind the man, noticing the dark hair covering his head. I walked over and stood next to the table, taking my pad and pen out, clicking it before placing it on the pad, ready to write.

"What can I get you, sir?" I asked, looking up from my pad, only to drop it, along with the pen; a gasp escaping my lips in the process.

It was him; it was mystery man. Those eyes; they were exactly like I remember, but different somehow. The man looked exactly the same as he did the first time I had seen him two years ago. It was as if he hadn't aged at all. I watched as his eyebrows raised, his lips curling up into a smirk as his eyes trailed down my body before landing on the pad and pen that I had dropped.

I quickly scrambled to the floor to retrieve the pen and pad of paper, feeling his eyes on me. I glanced up quickly, noticing his eyes were on my neck. He must be looking at the scar there; the one he had left me. A part of me hoped that he didn't seen it, not wanting him to confront me about that night, but the other part of me wanted him to say something, so I didn't have to.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit clumsy." I laughed as I stood up, trying to act as if I didn't know what he was. Over the years I had researched the possibilities, and I have come to a conclusion. But I didn't want to believe it, hoping that there was some reasonable explanation as to what happened that night. But everything led back to one thing. The impossible.

"What can I get you?" I asked again, hoping I didn't sound as nervous as I felt. What got me by surprise was how I was feeling _nervous_, when I was supposed to feel _terrified_. Shouldn't I be running for my life?

"I'm actually just waiting for a friend." He answered, his voice making me go weak in the knees. Out of all the things I remember, his voice is the only thing that had escaped my mind. No matter how hard I tried, I could never remember what his voice sounded like. And the fact that I was able to actually hear it in person right now made my heart skip a beat.

"Well, could I start you off with a _drink_?" I asked. I suddenly realized that there could be a double meaning by that question. And by the way his eyebrows perked up, I'm guessing he thought the same thing. So, I tried a different approach. "Would you like some coffee?"

He chuckled and shook his, "No, thank you. Coffee's not my thing."

I gulped, trying so hard to get rid of the thoughts in my head. I wanted so badly to just ask him right then and there if what I thought was true, but I just couldn't. I guess asking a stranger if they were a blood sucking vampire would be the wrong approach.

"Okay, well, if you need anything, let me know." I said, trying to act like a normal waitress would.

He smiled and nodded his head, "Will do."

I smiled and turned on my feet, clutching the pad and pen in my hand as I took a deep breath, walking back to the counter.

An hour later, I was getting ready to leave. My shift was soon ending, and mystery man was still here, along with his friend who had come only a few minutes after my encounter with mystery man. They have been sitting there, laughing and talking for the past hour, yet only his friend was eating. Mystery man only sat there and watched his friend devour the food. It didn't seem to faze the friend; actually the friend seemed more than okay with it.

It was weird, watching them. Mystery man was dressed in black attire, wearing black skinny jeans and a black button down, while his friend wore blue jeans that looked too big for him, a plaid baggy button up shirt and a beanie. I never would have guessed two completely different people could be friends.

"Clare, why don't you go clean off that table before you go?" Spinner asked, nudging his head to the table where mystery man and his friend were. They were getting ready to leave, so I grabbed a cloth and towel before walking over to the table.

"I'll pay, you go start Morty." Mystery man said to his friend, tossing keys to him before he ran outside. For a moment, I was confused as to what a Morty was, but that soon faded as I noticed mystery man was about to put some money on the table. I walked over to him quickly and stopped him from placing it on the table, causing him to look up at me. I still couldn't get over his eyes. They looked so unreal, like they were photo shopped or something.

"It's on the house." I said, being bold and taking the money from his hand and placing it in the front pocket of his jeans.

He tilted his head slightly as he stared at me, his lips curling up. He chuckled, "Why? It's not like I did anything for you."

I thought about what I was going to say, the words running through my head. I didn't know how to approach this subject. All I knew is that he needed to know I knew. So, I said the only words that would tell him I knew, but also keep it simple.

"You let me live." I answered softly.

His face expression softened, his smirk slowly falling. His eyes studied my face, searching for something that was unknown to me. He took a breath in before puffing out his cheeks, his eyes falling to the floor. He began to rock back and forth on the heels of his feet. He looked back up at me and opened his mouth, about to say something but I held up my hand, stopping him.

"It's fine." I gave him a small smile before turning and beginning to wipe down the table. I could feel him standing behind me, his eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, not even moving a muscle for about five minutes before he finally decided to leave. I turned my head and glanced over my shoulder, watching him through the window as he walked towards the parking lot.

I let out a breath before I finished wiping down the table.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since mystery man was here. But, he wasn't far. I would see him around town, just like I always did, but this time, this time was different. It wasn't just casual sightings, it was more intentional. Wherever I was, he was. Wherever I looked, he was there, just watching me. I would see him standing and leaning against buildings on my way home at night. Sometimes he would follow me, only until I would stop and turn around. Sometimes he would follow me all the way home, only to pass my house and glance at me before I walk inside. Some people might feel terrified by this, but not me. This only made me want to get to know him more.<p>

I was making my way to work, my cell phone pressed up against my ear.

"Tonight?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes, tonight. You've been working all week and you need a break. Please?" Katie's voice answered through the phone. She wasn't wrong; I had been working all week. I didn't have very many shifts, but ever since mystery man showed up, I had wanted to go to work more often, in hope of him showing up again.

I took in a breath. "I don't know…"

"Please?" Katie dragged on. "You need to get out more. You haven't had a boyfriend since, what, high school? You really need to pick up your game, girl."

I sighed and pressed two of my fingers up to my temple, rubbing small circles.

"Alright, fine." I caved, hearing Katie squeal on the other end of the phone. "But, I guarantee I _won't_ be bringing anyone home tonight, so please don't try and fix me up with someone."

Katie sighed, "Fine, deal. See you tonight."

I said goodbye before hanging up and placing the phone in my pocket. I looked back up, ready to cross the street towards The Dot when I noticed mystery man was standing on the other side, hands in his pockets, eyes locked on me. I could feel my heart beating faster by the second. I was about to walk over to him, but was stopped by a car that drove by, and when it passed, he was gone.

I brought my hand up and ran it through my hair, thinking I was hallucinating. I sighed and looked to see if any cars were coming before I made my way across the street.

Once I made it inside, I went to the back and grabbed my uniform, pulling the shit that read _The Dot_ on it and wrapping the waitress skirt around my waist, grabbing my pad and pen before making my way out to the counter. I then pulled my hair up and used the elastic on my wrist to put it in a ponytail before getting to work.

Throughout the day, I kept my eyes on the door, hoping that the bell would chime and I would look up and see him walk through the door. But it never happened. When there was an hour until my shift would end, I gave up and focused on serving the costumers.

A lady who was most likely in her seventies ordered a coffee, so I got one for her. She seemed really sweet, her eyes holding happiness. I smiled at her as I held out her coffee, watching as she went through her purse to grab her wallet. I knew her next move, because she always does this. She comes every day, always gets the same thing, always has a smile on her face and always leaves a big tip. I don't know why, but each time she always gives me a really big tip.

I watched her pull out her wallet, getting ready to pay for her drink.

"No, it's okay. It's on me." I smiled at her.

"Oh no, I insist." She said, handing me a couple bills, but I pushed them away. I shook my head and smiled.

"Please, it's on me." I told her, watching as she sighed and brought her hand back down. She smiled at me and then put the bills in the tip jar, winking at me. I giggled and watched her grab her coffee and walk out the door. I reached into the tip jar and pulled out the money before placing it in Spinners tip jar. He needs it more than I do.

I grabbed a towel and started wiping down the counter, ignoring the music playing above and humming my own tune. I didn't even notice the bell chime and a chair move, signalling someone had sat down. I moved down the counter, wiping down every inch of it. I stopped once I noticed a pair of folded hands lying limply on the counter, causing me to look up.

It was him.

He was sitting there, staring at me, like he was trying to figure something out. I looked away and finished cleaning the counter. I grabbed my pad and pen before I stood in front of him once again.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, holding the pen to the pad, ready to take his order.

He didn't say anything, only shook his head. His eyes stayed locked on mine, never once leaving them. I gulped, feeling a bit of self-consciousness. What did he want?

For about fifteen minutes, he just sat there, watching me as I took other's orders. I tried to focus on working, but it was kind of hard when I had these breathtaking eyes staring at me the whole time. I even spilled someone's coffee. I made them another one and gave it to them for free, and Spinner told me to clean it up. It was closing time and the only person left was mystery man. He was sitting in the exact same spot; he didn't move an inch.

I began to clean up the spilled coffee as Peter put all of the chairs on the tables. I could feel mystery man's eyes on me the whole time, causing my palms to grow sweaty. It was silent for a while, until he spoke up.

"You know."

I looked up at him, wondering if I knew what he meant by those words. I figured he knew that I knew what he was, so I only nodded and said, "I know."

I kept cleaning the counters, my mind drifting to tonight. I didn't have anything club worthy, so I guess I would have to go shopping, unless Bianca let me borrow one of her outfits. I was pulled from my thoughts when he spoke once again, still on the two words bases.

"You remember."

I looked up and into his eyes. "I remember."

"Stop that." He told me.

I mumbled _sorry_ and finished cleaning the counter, throwing the towel in the back. I turned back to him, placing my hands on the counter and leaning on them. I stared at him, noticing his face changing with each thought he had.

"Why are you not trying to run away from me right now?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because," I started. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have when you had the chance." I answered honestly.

I saw Peter from the corner of my eyes, watching as he walked to the back and put away his things, before leaving. I forgot he was there, and I hope he hadn't heard what we were saying. I looked back at the mystery man, noticing he didn't even move. His eyes were still on mine, his hands in the same position as they were when he first walked in.

"Why did you let me live, anyway?" I asked.

He smirked and stood up from his chair, pushing it in. I watched as he stood there, staring at me for what felt like forever, but was only a few minutes. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his smirk never faltering. I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes were looking at me. They weren't filed with hunger or the need to kill, but with amusement.

"That," he began, leaning closer to me, "Is for another day."

He turned on his feet and made his way to the door, lifting one hand up to open it. He was just about to push the door open, when I spoke up and stopped him.

"So, I'll be seeing you again?" I asked, not being able to hide the hope in my voice.

He turned his head slightly, his eyes finding mine once more. I still couldn't believe that he was standing right in front of me, and I really didn't want to miss the chance to see him again. He looked as if he was considering on what to say next.

"Definitely." He answered before turning and pushing the door open and walking out.

I smiled softly and looked at the spot where he was just sitting. I finished up and got my stuff before leaving, making my way home to get ready for clubbing. At this moment, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had just met the man who had tried to kill me, and instead of feeling scared for my life, I feel giddy.

This _cannot_ be real.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? <strong>

**I don't know when I will be updating next, but most likely this week, if not, then the weekend. :) **

**Little spoiler: Clare finds out Mystery Man's name in the next chapter! :) **

**Review and tell me what you think please! **


	3. Caught in the undertow

Immortal Night Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love that you guys are enjoying this and I love to hear your thoughts! It makes me happy that you take the time to review on my story. :D**

**I used a line form desperate housewives, which I do not own. I just thought the line would fit perfectly with this. And I thought it was pretty funny :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Shout outs:<strong>

_**lili48:**_** Haha, who knows, he might be that kind of stalker later on ;) And no, he does not sparkle. My vampire is realistic, like on the Vampire Diaries. If you watch the VD then you would know that Eli's face changes the way Stefan and Damon's face changes. ;) So yeah. :) Thanks for reviewing! I love to hear what you think. **

_**blackeyeshadow24:**_** OMG, really? That means SO much, have no idea! I'm glad you like my story and I'm also glad my writing is inspirational for you. I can't believe you feel like you're reading and actual book! That means SO much to me! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I look forward to hearing more from you! :)**

_**percabeth13**_**: I'm glad you like it! And don't worry; I am looking forward to reading your reviews! :)**

_**sophiainturrupted:**_** Haha, really? Sexual frustration wasn't my intention… yet ;) LOL. But, later on there should be a good amount of sexual frustration. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: You might scream at the computer at some point in this chapter. It could be different for all of you, but you most likely will start yelling at the computer or me. If not, then I was mistaken. LOL. There will be mention of blood, not enough to actually be like "DO NOT READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE BLODD" but just the right amount to let you know that there is blood. If that made sense. <strong>

**Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

The lights blared, the speakers boomed, the people danced. I'm surprised anybody could _breathe_ in this place. Bodies were pressed against each other, dancing in ways that I have never seen before. I quickly grabbed a hold of Bianca's arm, trying to keep her as close as possible. I have been to a club before, but it has been so long. And now I was realizing _why_ it has been so long.

We pushed through the bodies, finally reaching the bar. Katie and Bianca took a seat, so I followed, sitting beside Bianca. I felt kind of weird sitting here in this mini skirt that she had picked out for me. As I sat down I couldn't help but look around to see if anyone noticed me pull it down as I sat on the stool. The shirt I was wearing didn't help much either; it hung too low in the front for my taste.

Bianca was dressed in her normal club attire; bright red dress that fit her curves perfectly. Katie had on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a black sparkly shirt. I looked around the club, feeling as if I didn't belong. Everybody here was either at the bar, drinking with their friends or dates, or they were on the dance floor with their friends or dates.

"Bianca, I'm not sure that this is my scene." I yelled to her, trying to get her to hear me over the loud music.

Bianca turned to me and sighed. She told the bar tender to get three margaritas, which he gladly did. Bianca gave him a flirty smile and he gave her a wink as he set our drinks down. Bianca handed Katie and me our drinks before she took a sip of her own.

"Come on, Clare. Just think of this place as a candy store. You just have to figure out what you want." She paused before looking at me. "Obviously something with nuts."

I rolled my eyes at her comment but couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. I brought my drink up to my lips, taking a sip. I had to admit that it felt good to have a drink. I hadn't had a night out with my friends since high school. I had been too busy thinking about _that_ night. Bianca and Katie are the only ones who know I was attacked, but they don't know what attacked me. Or in this case, _who_.

I watched as a man came up to Bianca and asked her to dance, which she gladly accepted. She gave me a wink before she left to the dance floor, signalling that I should find someone to dance with. I sighed and took her seat, sitting next to Katie.

"And then there were two." Katie said, smiling at me.

I giggled and nodded, taking another sip of my drink. I then felt a tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn around. There, stood a man who was probably a few years older than me, with shaggy blond hair, and hazel eyes. For a second he reminded me of KC, my ex-boyfriend form high school, but it wasn't him, thank god.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?" he asked, his breath hitting my face. It was no secret that he had been drinking.

I glanced at Katie, who was looking as if she was disgusted by this man. She looked at me and gave me a look that said _you have got to be kidding me_. I turned back to the man, and shook my head slightly.

"No thank you, I'm fine." I answered, hoping he would leave it at that.

"Oh, come on." He came closer to me, leaning his hands on the bar behind me, causing me to lean back, trying to get away from him. "You know you want this."

"No, not really. Please, leave me alone." I said, feeling very uncomfortable.

He didn't answer; he just moved his hand to my leg, sliding it up to my skirt. I gulped, feeling very scared right now. His fingers hit the bottom of my skirt, as his eyes stared into mine. I tried moving his hand away, but he wouldn't let me. I looked at Katie, who looked just as scared as I was. I turned back to the man, only to see a figure behind him.

"Excuse me." The figure said, sounding kind of feminine, but yet masculine. The man in front of me turned around to look at the figure, now showing who it was. It was mystery man's friend. I was kind of hoping that mystery man was here, so I glanced around, only to see a bunch of strangers.

"What?" The man asked mystery man's friend.

"Yeah, I believe the lady said to leave her alone."

The man who was most likely going to rape me scoffed, "What's it to you?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure her boyfriend wouldn't want you touching his girl. The last guy to do that, well… do you know Josh Stephenson?" The friend asked.

"No." The man said.

The friend smirked and said, "Exactly."

Before I could blink, the man ran away from us, probably to go find another girl to corrupt. I sighed and looked back at mystery man's friend.

"Thank you…?" I said, wanting to know his name. I really wanted to know my saviours name. If he hadn't been here, I most likely would have had that disgusting man's hand up my skirt. The thought made me shudder in disgust. Katie came to my side and pulled me into a side hug.

"Adam." He said, sticking out his hand. I smiled and shook it, telling him my name. Katie introduced herself also, and I couldn't help but notice the adoration in Adam's eyes as he shook Katie's hand.

"But, you shouldn't be thanking me." Adam continued. "My friend was the one who spotted you."

Adam nudged his head over behind him, so my eyes followed where he pointed. It was then that I saw mystery man. He was standing in the middle of the club, watching me. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. His bangs were partially covering his eyes, making him look a lot creepier than I knew he was. The way his eyes stared at me made my heart skip a beat and my palms grow sweaty.

I didn't even realize Adam had asked Katie to dance. I didn't realize she had said yes. I didn't realize she had walked away with him to the dance floor.

Without even thinking, I stood up from the stool and made my way over to him, our gaze never breaking. I bumped into bodies, pushing them out of the way so I could get to him faster. I finally made it to him, standing only a few inches away from him. I stared up at him, the lights from the club outlining his face perfectly. I noticed the black button down he was wearing, the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbow, showed off his body shape amazingly, making me want to touch him. I restrained myself from doing so, not wanting to scare him away.

"Thank you." I whispered, not loud enough for him to hear because of the music. But, he heard me anyways. I wasn't sure if it was because he could read lips, or if he just had super hearing. My guess was the second one, but I wasn't completely sure.

He nodded his head as if to say _you're welcome_.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He shrugged, his eyes never leaving mine. "Adam wanted to come, so I tagged a long."

He broke our gaze for a second, letting me know he was lying. If I hadn't been staring at his intoxicating eyes, then maybe I wouldn't have noticed. I studied his face, watching as his eyes stared into mine, going from one to the other.

"You knew I would be here." I accused, knowing I was right. He must have heard my phone call with Katie when I saw him across the street.

He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor, letting me know I was right. He nodded his head, answering me. The only thing running through my head was the question of why he's always following me.

"What now?" I asked.

He looked back up at me and stepped closer, his eyes staring into mine. He didn't have to say anything; I already knew what he wanted by his eyes. _Would you like to dance?_

I only nodded, smiling softly as he took my hand, leading me into the middle of the dance floor. He turned to face me once we made it to the middle of the dance floor. He hesitantly placed his hands between my waist and breast. I could tell he was nervous, not knowing where to touch me. I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to him, our chests almost touching. I placed my hands over his, moving them down to my waist. I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck, moving to the beat.

His eyes never left mine as he began to move with me, our bodies pressed together and moving in sync. We weren't dancing like the other couples who were using dancing as an excuse to have sex in a public place, but we were dancing as if a way to be closer to one another without taking it too far. My arms hung loosely around his neck as I danced to the beat. I couldn't believe that I was actually dancing in a club with the man that tried to kill me. What was even more shocking was the fact that I was okay with it. For strange reason, I didn't believe that he would hurt me. I felt as if he was doing the opposite, like he was trying to protect me. The more I thought about it the more it made sense.

He would always be there every time I would turn my head. He was around every corner. He followed me home, yet never bothered in trying to come inside. If he had entered my house before, it would be without my knowledge. Throughout the past two years, he has always been there, always around town, watching me, yet he never tried to hurt me. It was like something happened that night that changed his mind about killing me. I just wish I knew what it was.

As if reading my thoughts, he opened his mouth and said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

I whispered, "I know." I knew he had heard me by the small smile that appeared on his lips. I decided to be brave and turned around in his arms, pressing my back to his chest. He stopped his movements for a moment before gripping my hips and moving his body with mine. I placed my hands over his, smiling softly as we moved in sync. Other bodies bumped into us, not a care in the world, but I didn't care. All that mattered was the fact that I felt amazing in his arms.

I could feel his breath on my ear, my heartbeat speeding up at the feeling. His breathing was uneven, making me feel a little bit better. That meant that he was getting just as worked up as I was. His arms moved around me more as he tightened his grip and pulled me closer. I felt his breath on my neck, my heart skipping a beat at the thought of what he might do.

My eyes widened at what he did next; he pressed his lips to my neck, over the bite he had left me, and placed a lingering kiss on it. He removed his lips, his breath hitting my neck as he whispered, "I'm sorry."

We stopped our movements as I turned around to face him. I opened my mouth, ready to tell him it was okay, and that I forgave him. But before I could, he removed himself from me and began to walk away from me. I quickly ran after him, following him out of the club. He was walking pretty fast, but not fast enough where I couldn't catch up to him. I soon reached him and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. He stumbled slightly but soon turned to look at me.

"What's your name?" I asked, wanting to know more about him.

He stared at me, looking as if he was thinking about telling me or not. I stared at him hopefully, looking into his gorgeous eyes. I still couldn't believe that they looked like that; bright green with an outer ring of gold. But that's what intrigued me more.

"Elijah." He finally answered. "Elijah Goldsworthy."

_Elijah_. I smiled; I really like that name. And it suited him.

"I'm-"

"Clare Edwards." He interrupted. I was taken aback by this. He knew my name? "I know who you are."

I gulped, realizing that he has been watching me since the first time we'd met. But, to be honest, it didn't bother me. Heck, I have been doing the exact same thing to him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he began to walk away.

"Wait, Elijah-"

"Eli." He interrupted and turned around to look at me once more. "Call me Eli."

"Eli," I breathed. "When will I see you again?"

He smirked, like he was happy that I _wanted_ to see him again. He walked over to me, standing only a few inches away from me. His hand came up and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I felt a shiver run down my spine as his fingers caressed my cheek. I reached up and grabbed his hand in mine, holding it against my cheek.

"I'll be around." He answered. He removed his hand, slipping it from under mine. I couldn't help but miss the feeling of his touch against my skin. I was soon overwhelmed with an emotion I had never felt before as he leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek, leaving a lingering kiss. I closed my eyes, trying to memorize the feeling of his lips against my skin. He pulled away and I turned my head slightly, feeling his forehead close to mine as his lips hovered over mine.

"I'll see you later, Clare Edwards." I heard him whisper, his breath hitting my face. I opened my eyes, and he was gone. I frowned, wishing that he was still standing in front of me.

I sighed before turning and walking back into the club, wanting to find Bianca and Katie and go home.

* * *

><p>Day's went by, and like Eli said, I did see him around. He would be watching me, following me, like he always did, and sometimes he even came in when I worked and just sat at a booth, watching me. Sometimes I would sit with him, just for a few minutes. Sometimes we wouldn't even talk, just sit there and stare at each other until Peter or Spinner told me to get back to work. It was nice having someone to look forward to seeing every day. It made working a lot more fun.<p>

Currently, I was walking home from work, Katie and Bianca by my side. They had come to get me so we can all walk to our houses together; it was something we decided on doing after we figured out we all lived on the same street. Sadly, my house was the last, so we always tried to get everything out while we had time.

"So, you guys know the guy I met at the bar a few nights back?" Katie asked as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Yes," Bianca and I answered at the same time, eager to hear what Katie had to say.

"Well…" Katie dragged on, smiling. "I'm going on a date with him this weekend." Katie squealed.

Bianca and I squealed along with her, happy that she found someone she liked. In high school, Katie was the kind of girl to put school first instead of boys, and the fact that now she's actually going on a date is amazing.

"That's amazing, Katie!" I said, smiling brightly at her. She smiled back and we realized that we had made it to Bianca's house. We said our goodbyes and Katie and I made our way to our houses. The only think I didn't like about having my house being the last was that my shifts normally ended late, and I normally walk home alone in the dark.

"What about you, huh?" Katie asked, nudging me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, pinning my eyebrows together.

She scoffed, "Don't play dumb. I saw you dancing with that guy." Katie said. It was then that I realized she was talking about Eli.

I blushed, "Oh, him. He- he's just a friend, nothing more." I told her, lying through my teeth. I wasn't sure what we were, but I knew what I was feeling was anything _but_ friendly.

Katie scoffed once again, "Didn't look like it." She teased, nudging me again as we made it to her house. I smiled at her and told her to let it go before saying goodbye.

I began to walk to my house, digging my hands in my sweater pocket. Even though it was summer, it still got chilly at night. I shivered, wishing I would get home as soon as I could. I was getting hungry. As I was only a few minutes away from my house, I heard someone behind me. I smiled softly, thinking it was Eli. I could hear the person behind me, following me.

I turned around, about to tell Eli it would be a lot easier to walk next to me, but stopped when I noticed it _wasn't_ Eli. I gulped, looking at the man who was standing before me. I didn't recognize him, which scared me even more. I smiled at the man before turning around and making my way home, trying to get there even faster.

Just as I was passing an alley way, I was pushed inside it by the man behind me. I stumble, falling to the ground. I slowly got off of the ground, turning to see the man walking towards me. I walked backwards, trying to get away from him, but that's when I figured out he wanted me to go further into the alley way. I whimpered when my back came in contact with the brick wall at the end of the alley, signaling a dead end.

The only light shown was from the single light post at the beginning of the alley, not giving me much light, but just enough to see the man. The man walked over to me, a devilish grin on his face. He placed his hands on either side of my head, his breath hitting my face; he's drunk. I turned my head away and closed my eyes as I felt his hand on my face, caressing my cheek. At this moment, I couldn't help but miss the touch of Eli's soft hands. I tried to imagine it was Eli, but it didn't work; the man who was touching had rough hands.

"You know, it isn't safe for a young woman like you to be wondering the streets at night like this. Someone could hurt you." The man whispered. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

I whimpered out of fear, wanting so badly for some miracle to come and save me. But, I've been in this world long enough to know that there are no such things as miracles.

I couldn't help but feel as if this was it; this was it for me. This man was going to have his way with me, and then kill me. I just knew it. But, what got me by surprise was how I wasn't thinking about my mom, or Katie, or Bianca, or how I will miss being with them. The only thought running through my head was the fact that I had met the man I had been dreaming about for two years, and now I won't even get the chance to find out why he let me live.

I just wanted to see him one more time.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt the man's hand run up and down my thigh, moving closer and closer to the one place I cherished. I thought about screaming, but I figured it was pointless since nobody can hear me. I tried to move his hand away but he only grabbed my wrists and put them above my head, holding them with one of his while the other roamed my body. I tried to struggle out of his grip, but failed. He brought his hand up and slapped me across the face, a sound of pain escaping my lips.

It was then that I heard an inhuman growl before the man in front of me screamed out in pain, his grip loosening as he let me go. I then noticed that someone was behind him, their mouth on the man's neck. My eyes widened as I noticed the thick red liquid pour down the man's neck and onto his shirt. I ran around the man, trying to get out of the alley. I turned my head, trying to get a glimpse of who had saved me, but my feet had stumbled over each other and I fell to the ground for the second time that night.

I mumbled something incoherent under my breath and picked my head up, looking behind me. The man was lying limply on the ground with someone standing above him; I could hear the person panting from where I was. I crawled backwards until my back hit the wall, watching the person stare down at the man, breathing heavily. They turned around and slowly walked over to me. When they had kneeled down in front of me, I realized who it was.

It was Eli.

A gasp escaped my lips as I noticed he didn't look human. His eyes were red, the veins under his eyes showing, blood smeared on his lips; he looked like he did the first night I had seen him. I tentatively lifted my hands and placed them on either side of his face. His eyes fluttered closed as I ran my fingertips over the veins under his eyes, my thumb running over his lips. I couldn't describe what I was feeling; I didn't even understand what I was feeling; amazement, shock, disbelief. Possibly all three and _more_.

He opened his eyes and they were back to their normal intoxicating, inhuman green they were the last time I had seen them. His face had gone back to normal, his skin as perfect as it was before. I took my hand and wiped the blood from his lips, feeling his eyes study my face.

I looked over at the man lying on the ground, most likely dead.

"Is he… dead?" I asked.

"No," Eli answered. "He'll wake up in a few hours. I just… couldn't let him touch you like that."

I looked back at him and smiled softly, thanking him. He stood up and held his hand out, saying, "Come on, I'll take you home."

I placed my hand in his, letting him help me up, but I only fell back down, crying out from the pain in my ankle. I must have twisted it when I fell. Eli knelt back down to my level and looked at my ankle. He nodded his head and then slid one arm around my waist while the other slid under my knees before he lifted me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling a shiver run through my body from his arms being around me.

"Hold your breath." He told me, causing me to look up at him with confusion.

Before I could ask what he meant, he had begun to run, but a lot faster than any other human could possibly do. My arms tightened around his neck, my nails digging into his skin, but he didn't seem to care. I felt the air leaving my lungs and we were moving too fast for me to take another breath. He finally stopped; a gasp escaping my lips as we did so. I then realized we were at my place.

"Holy mother of God." I gasped out, trying to regain my breath.

"I told you to hold your breath." He mumbled.

I looked up and gave him a look, which he only smirked in response. He gently put me down, his arm staying wrapped around me as we walked to my door. I took out my key and opened the door, pushing it open. I hopped inside, turning to look at Eli. He looked at me and bit his lip.

"You… you have to invite me in." he mumbled.

Realization struck me, and I nodded. "Please, come inside."

I watched carefully as Eli stepped inside slowly, like he was moving in slow motion, waiting for something to happen. He finally stood inside my house, and closed the door behind him. Eli helped me walk to the couch and helped me sit down. Before I could even ask for anything, he had already got a bag of ice wrapped in a towel and a pillow before I could even blink. He placed the pillow under my ankle after taking off my shoes. He set the bag of ice over my ankle, and looked up at me as I hissed.

"Thanks." I muttered.

He smiled at me before looking around the living room. "Well, I guess I better go."

I watched as he made his way to the door, but I didn't want him to leave yet. I didn't want to be alone; I wanted to be with him.

"Wait," I called out, watching as his feet stopped almost instantly. He waited a few seconds before he turned around to look at me. "Do you… would you like to stay?"

I didn't know what I was thinking; asking if a vampire would like to stay in my house… alone… with me. How stupid was I? Was I really _that_ desperate? At this point, I didn't care. I didn't care that I wanted to have him next to me, to feel his skin against mine. I didn't care that what I was feeling could possibly be the most dangerous thing in the world. I didn't care that what I was doing was careless and reckless. I just didn't care.

He smirked at me, his eyes brighter than normal. He said one word, and I swear my heart had exploded with happiness.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo… what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? Like it? Love it? Hate?<strong>

**Let me know in a review! :) Also, tell me your thoughts on how you want this story to go :) I have it planned out, but I just want to see if anybody has any ideas that I can add. **

**I will be updating next week. I don't think I will have time this weekend because I'm so busy. But, I am almost done with the next chapter, so who knows. Maybe you'll get an update this weekend. :)**

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Protecting Me

Immortal Night Chapter 4

**Weekend update! :) You guys wanted it, so you got. Hope you guys like it!**

**Shout outs: **

**: The Vampire Diaries is one of my favorite shows also! It's kind of what inspired this. :) Glad you like this story! :) I can imagine Eli like that too! :P**

**MunroCola: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! That means so much! I am so glad you like it! :D I am continuing, don't worry. :D**

**BonesStartsIn2Weeks: looks like you love me forever! :D**

**lili480: your long reviews make my day! Please leave more! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I don't know what's worse; the fact that I invited a vampire to come and stay with me in my house, or the fact that he wouldn't stop staring at me.

I had put in a movie, well, Eli had put in a movie, since it was hard for me to move around, and ever since I had pressed play on the remote, his eyes haven't left me. It took everything I had to not turn and look at him, because I knew if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from asking him questions. I didn't want to scare him off, not when I just got him.

I didn't know what I was thinking. Why would a vampire want to watch a movie? I'm such an idiot!

I picked up the remote and clicked stop before turning the T.V off. I could still feel Eli's gaze on me; I don't even think he blinked. I shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I hissed when I moved my foot, which caught Eli's attention. He got up from the couch and knelt down near my ankle. He looked at me, asking for permission and I nodded, letting him know it was okay. He removed the ice from my ankle and that's when I noticed the bruise appearing.

"Well," Eli began. "You sprained it. I think you should go see a doctor tomorrow, just in case."

I nodded and whimpered when he placed the bag of ice back on my ankle, the cold numbing the pain slightly. Eli came back over and sat on the couch, his elbows resting on his legs as he put his face in his hands. He rubbed his face multiple times before he lifted his head and looked at me. We stared at each other for a while, just waiting to see who would speak up first.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, breaking the silence. He must have noticed the confused look on my face, because he continued. "For this," he nudged his head towards my ankle. "And for what happened, two years ago."

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from him. It wasn't that I was upset or angry with him, it was the fact that I was actually about to have this conversation with him. I had spent the past two years wishing and hoping that I would get this chance, and now, I have it. It was all just very overwhelming.

I felt him move closer to me, his body only an inch away from mine. I jumped slightly when I felt cold fingertips on my neck, causing Eli to jerk his hand back. I turned my head to look at him, watching as he held his head down. I then realized that he was just trying to see my scar on my neck, the one he had left. I turned my body slightly, trying not to hurt my ankle, so I was facing him. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my neck, placing it over the bite mark. His eyes darted to mine, obviously not expecting that. I removed my hand from his and rested it on his arm. His eyes moved to where I had placed his hand and I felt his fingers trace the bite. This is the first time anyone has ever actually touched my scar, and knowing that it was Eli made my heart skip a beat.

I didn't understand how meeting the person who almost took my life would have this effect on me. Any other normal person would have run for the hills, but not me; instead I wanted to run towards him, not away from him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered once more. The sad expression on his face almost broke my heart, so I took his hand in mine.

"It's fine. You didn't know me then." I responded, watching as his eyes slowly lifted to meet mine. I couldn't help but feel a pain in my heart when he pulled his hand from mine and stood up from the couch, pacing around the room while running his hands through his hair.

"I don't even know you _now_, Clare." He said, turning to look at me. "I don't even know why I'm here, or why I saved you. I should have let you die."

I felt tears prick my eyes just at the thought of him wanting me dead. I stood up from the couch, ignoring the pain in my ankle as I walked towards the kitchen. I heard Eli sigh and his footsteps following me.

"If you wanted me dead, why didn't you kill me when you had the chance." I spat, limping towards the fridge. I didn't know if I was getting a drink or if I wanted to find something to throw at his face.

Eli sighed, "I didn't mean that. I just… I just-"

"You just what?" I interrupted him, knowing he wasn't able to finish his sentence. I turned to look at him, glaring at him. He looked a little shocked to see me so angry.

"I don't know." He answered.

It was quiet for a while. Neither of us talking, nor moving. We just stood there, staring at each other. I wanted to know how we ended up like this. We didn't even know each other and here we are fighting like an old married couple. I wanted to know why he was still here. Why did he stay? Sure, I asked him, but he didn't have to say yes. He could have said no, and left and it would have been the end of it. He could leave right now and never come back. He could be long gone before I could even reach my car. And yet, he was still here, staring at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Why?" I asked. I could tell he didn't know exactly what I meant, so I continued. "Why did you let me live?"

"I don't know." He said, his tone getting colder by the second.

I couldn't accept his answer. I needed the truth, so I continued. "Why didn't you just kill me, huh? You were already half way there, so why not finish the job?"

"I don't know." He repeated through clenched teeth. His eyes were getting darker as I stepped closer to him with every word, trying to ignore the pain in my ankle as I provoked him.

"You obviously wanted to kill me. So why didn't you. What changed your mind? Did I not taste good enough for you? Was killing me not as thrilling as killing the others!" At his point, I was screaming at him. "Tell me! What changed your mind!"

Before I could even catch a breath, Eli had ran towards me, slammed me into a wall and held my arms at eye level, the both of us panting. His eyes were dark, almost black. I could see his face starting to change as he growled out, "I don't know!"

He noticed the scared look on my face and shook his head, his face going back to normal. His eyes were slowly becoming normal again and he looked back into mine, his face dropping. I was biting my lip as tears streamed down my face, partly from my ankle killing me and partly because for the first time since meeting Eli, I was _scared_ of him.

He removed his hands from my wrists and backed up, letting me go. My arms fell to my sides and I watched as he backed up until his back came in contact with the wall before he slid down it until his was sitting on the floor. He looked pale, paler than normal. He closed his eyes, and what caught my attention was the lonely tear that fell from his right eye.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so, so sorry." He kept mumbling that he was sorry, and I slowly made my way over to him. As I got closer, I realized he was trying to talk to me. "I-I tried to stop. I haven't hurt anybody in a long time. I swear. But you, you give me this rush. I don't know how to explain it- god, you must think I'm crazy. I just… I can't handle this. I don't know what stopped me from killing you two years ago, and I don't know what's keeping me with you now. I just- I don't know."

Throughout his whole speech he had been shaking. His eyes were still closed, but I could tell he knew I was standing in front of him. He brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on them. I knew he needed to calm down, so, I limped over to his side and slid down the wall so I was sitting beside him. I sat there for a minute, listening to his uneven breathing before I hesitantly wrapped my arm around him, bringing him to my chest. He let me do what I wanted and soon his head was resting on my chest. I moved my other hand and grabbed his, intertwining our fingers. I rested my cheek against his head, closing my eyes.

"It's okay," I told him. "Calm down."

About fifteen minutes passed until he finally calmed down. He stayed in my arms, his hand still intertwined with mine as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. It was quiet, neither of us bothering to break the silence. Suddenly, Eli began to chuckle. At first it was just a soft chuckle, but it soon turned into full on laughing. He removed himself from me as he tossed his head back, laughing hysterically.

"How pathetic is this? A vampire, sitting on the floor, is getting soothed by a small girl." He finally calmed down from his laughing fit; he sighed and rested his head on the wall behind him. I couldn't help but feel amazed; when he said _vampire_, it just hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt as if I had just been hit by a truck, and brought back to life. Now that he had said it, it all seemed surreal.

"You looked pretty terrified." Eli stated, bringing me out of my thoughts and reminding me of what just went down between us. "I'm sorry."

"You seem to be saying that a lot, lately." I whispered, almost so quietly that I could barely hear. Though, I knew he had heard me. "At least I wasn't crying like a little baby." I teased.

"Hey, I was not crying."

"The tear that fell from your eye begs to differ." I joked, smiling at him. He smiled and shook his head, turning his head to look in front of him.

"Yeah, well. I was just scared that I would hurt you… more than I already have."

It was quiet once again and I knew I had to ask him. I just couldn't keep it inside any longer. I needed to know.

"What happened that night?" I asked. I didn't need to elaborate; I could tell he knew which night I was talking about.

He took in a breath and turned his body to face me, his eyebrows pushed together slightly. "To be honest, I don't know _how_ I stopped killing you. It was normal for me back then, to find someone and kill them. But when I was trying to kill you, I just couldn't. It was like something inside me snapped and I just couldn't go through with it. By the time I had stopped, you were unconscious. So, I brought you home. Now, trying to find out where you lived, that was the tricky part." He laughed.

"Wait, back then?" I asked, confusion written all over my face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, ever since that night, I have been trying to… _not_ kill humans. It's been a bumpy ride, but I've manage to keep myself in order."

"Well, what do you eat?" I asked.

"…animals."

"…"

"…"

"Eww."

He chuckled. "What, you think drinking human blood is better?" he asked.

"No… it's just drinking human blood is more realistic. The fact that you drink animal blood reminds me of Twilight."

He laughed. A real, sincere laugh. "No, no, no. Sorry to disappoint, I do not sparkle."

I smiled and watched as he traced the outline of his jeans with his fingertips. "You didn't disappoint."

He looked up at me, and I could tell he wanted to ask me something. I waited, wanting to know what was on his mind. His eyes held wonder and admiration; my body shivered from the intense gaze he was giving me.

"How is that you've come to accept the fact that I am what I am, even before you know who I am? Any other normal person would have run away the first chance they got. But not you, you stayed. You wanted to keep seeing me. But, why-"

He was cut off by me yawning. I quickly clamped my mouth shut as I felt my cheeks turn a light pink. He smirked and swiftly picked me up bridal style, for the second time tonight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his chest. I could feel him walking, realizing he was taking me up to my room. It wasn't long until I could feel him lying me down on my bed. When he was about to move away, I tightened my grip on his neck. He looked at me, shocked, probably knowing what I wanted.

I stared into his eyes, trying to tell him what I wanted without actually saying it. I guess he got the message because, without removing my arms from around his neck, he climbed over me and moved to lie next to me. I removed my arms from his neck, feeling how uncomfortable it was. I turned on my side to look at him, only seeing part of his face from how dark it was in the room; the only light was the moonlight shining through the window of my room. He wasn't looking at me; he was staring at the ceiling, and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

"To answer your question, the reason why I haven't run away from you is because I don't want to. You don't scare me and I know you won't hurt me. For the past two years you have been watching me. Now, normal people would think you were some kind of stalker," I could see him smirk at my comment, but I continued. "But I thought it was sweet. At first I thought it was a bit creepy, but then I realized you were actually trying to protect me. And I want to thank you for that."

He didn't say anything, so I turned over so I was facing the opposite direction and closed my eyes. I was really tired. Only a few minutes had passed before my eyes shot open, feeling Eli's arm wrap around my waist. He pulled my closer to him, my back against his chest. He rested his forehead against the back of my head; I could feel his breath on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. My shirt had risen up where he had his hand; it felt like I was burning form the little amount of skin contact we had. I closed my eyes once again, feeling content in Eli's arms, ready to go to sleep when I heard his voice.

"I'll always protect you."

* * *

><p>"So, tell me again how this happened." Bianca said as we walked out from the doctor's office.<p>

When I had woken up this morning, Eli was gone. I felt a little disappointed, but I knew he wouldn't be far. Since I had no way to contact Eli, I had called Bianca to take me to the doctor's office. My ankle had swollen up and it hurt a lot, so I figured now would be a good time to get it checked out. It turns out I did sprain it, but I should be good in about a week. My ankle was wrapped up in a bandage and I had been given pain killers to help with the pain.

I sighed, "I told you already, I was walking up the stairs and I tripped and twisted my ankle." I know I was lying, but I'd rather not tell my best friend that I was almost raped and that my saviour is a vampire.

"Well maybe I should teach you how to properly walk up stairs." Bianca teased.

We made our way to The Dot. The only thing that sucks about me spraining my ankle is that I can't work until I am all healed. So, we are going there so I can break the news to Spinner and to get some lunch. We walked through the door, hearing the bell chime above the door. We walked in, seeing Peter serving a couple and Spinner helping him. Bianca and I walked over and sat at a table, waiting for Peter or Spinner.

Spinner looked up and noticed us, finishing at the table he was at before coming over to us.

"Clare! Mind telling me why you," he paused when he saw my ankle wrapped up in a bandage. "Have a bandage on your ankle?"

I sighed and told him the best lie I could, explaining how I had fallen on the stairs. I tried to remember exactly what I told Bianca and try to retell it to Spinner, trying to make sure Bianca didn't figure out that I was lying. After I was done, they both nodded, believing my story.

"That sucks. Well, can I get you anything?" Spinner asked, smiling. "It's on the house."

"Sure." Bianca stated with a grin. Spinner took our orders and smiled as Bianca ordered anything she could fit in her mouth. I guess she didn't want to pass up an opportunity to get free food.

"This is so weird." I said while handing Spinner the menu.

"I know. Now it's us serving you." Spinner said, winking after. I smiled and he walked away to get our orders.

Only fifteen minutes went by before Bianca and I had gotten our food. We ate our food while talking about anything and everything. Bianca was telling me how she wanted to find a special someone, who's not a total douche bag like Vince was. Vince is her ex-boyfriend who used to abuse her. She put up with it because he had threatened to kill her if she told anybody. Katie was the one to figure it out and she had told me. We had confronted Bianca about it, but she only denied it. Sooner or later Bianca had cracked and told us everything, mostly because she came over with a huge ass bruise on her cheek. We told her to tell the police and break up with him. So she did. She got a restraining order against him, so now if he ever tries to come near her, he can be arrested.

She was saying how she wanted prince charming to come sweep her off her feet; though she wanted this version of a prince charming, not someone wearing tights. We were almost done our food when she had asked me if anyone special had come into my life recently. I knew she noticed the light blush on my cheeks, but I lied to her anyway, telling her that I was still just as lonely as I was before.

A few hours later I was sitting in my room, lying under the covers in my pajamas and reading a book. Well, _trying_ to read a book. I just couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. I hadn't seen Eli today. Did I scare him away by asking him to spend the night with me? I sure hope not. I really wanted to see him again. I wanted to see him every day. I didn't know why; I just felt this pull towards him. Like I was attached, but how? This man had tried to kill me, so why am I always running back to him. Maybe it was the fact that he had let me live, or the fact that he had apologized, more than necessary, or the fact that his touch was just so amazing and I don't want to forget it.

I huffed and placed my book down after realizing I had been re-reading the same page for about ten minutes now. I lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing I could see him. I turned my head and looked beside me, my hand sliding over the spot where he had been last night. I wasn't sure if he actually had fallen asleep, or if he even sleeps at all, but I did know that that was the best sleep I had had in two years. His arms around me just gave me this comfort that no other man has, and it scared me. Why was I feeling this way towards him? It's not like he would ever feel the same. He probably thinks that I'm just this little girl who needs protecting. And I'm not going to lie, that thought hurt me.

It was then that I felt as if I was being watched. My eyebrows pinned together as I looked around the room, noticing there was no place for anybody to be hiding. I pushed the blankets off of me and stood up from my bed. I slowly was over to the window, pushing the curtains open before looking outside. My gaze locked on a man standing on the other side of the street, hands in his pockets, eyes on me. _Eli_.

I licked my lips. Wanting him to be closer, I unlocked my window and pushed it up. I stared at him for a minute, before turning and walking back to my bed. I crawled under the covers once again. I turned my lamp off before tuning and having my back face the window. I kept my eyes open, waiting. About a half hour had passed before I heard the window shut softly and soft footsteps towards my bed. I felt the spot behind me sink in, letting me know he had sat down. I could feel him lying down beside me before his arm wound around my waist. I sighed, feeling content.

I shifted in my spot, jumping slightly when Eli's arm was sharply pulled away from me. I turned my head to look at him, noticing how he was staring at me with wide eyes. I could tell he was worried that I would think he's some pervert.

"It's fine." I whispered. "I don't mind."

I turned my head back so I was facing away from him, feeling his arm slowly wrap around my waist once again. I closed my eyes and moved my hand over his. His hand unclenched from the fist it was in and I took that chance to place my fingers between his. His hand didn't move for a few moments before I felt his fingers close around mine.

"Besides," I began. "I like being this close to you."

I heard him let out a sigh of relief and he pulled me closer to him, his forehead resting against the back of my head like last night. His breath was hitting the back of my neck, sending a shiver run over my skin. If I hadn't known any better, I'd say we we're a couple by the way we were cuddling. But of course, I knew that was impossible. There was no way a vampire like him could be involved with a human girl like me.

Was there?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... sucky ending. I wasn't too sure how to end it, so this will have to do. Sorry if there are any mistakes. <strong>

**I'm not too sure when I will be updating, but hopefully sometime during the week. If not, the weekend. Like I said, school is hectic and my birthday is on Tuesday and my party is on Saturday so I'm a bit busy. But, I will try. :)**

**Reviews please? They would be the best birthday gift ever! :)**

**xoxo**


	5. Addicted

Immortal Night Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a while. But it was Halloween, then my birthday, and now my birthday party, so things have been hectic. But I managed to write you guys another chapter! :D**

**Thank you for the birthday wishes and reviews! I can't believe I'm already at almost 50 reviews and I've only posted 4 chapters. That's just amazing! Thank you guys for taking the time ot leave me your thoughts! It means a lot! :)**

**On with the story! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

The past week consisted of me limping around my house, unable to actually go anywhere without the help of Katie or Bianca. They had been over every day to check up on me and make sure I didn't trip and fall down the stairs. I am a very clumsy person and now that I have a sprained ankle, the chances of me falling are much higher.

Throughout this week, I had been sitting on my ass, watching all the movies I had. Some days I would make my way to the video store, which was only down the block, and rent a movie, not wanting to watch the ones I owned. Each time I left my house I could feel eyes on me, and I knew they were Eli's. He has been watching me.

I would always leave my bedroom window open, just in case he wanted to come inside. Turns out he did. Every night, he has been lying next to me, either when I'm awake or if I'm asleep. I didn't know if he slept at all, but sometimes I would sneak a peek and see that his eyes were closed. But he never looked as if he was _really_ asleep. But every night for the past week, he had been lying next to me, his arm wrapped securely around my waist, his body pressed to mine, his forehead pressed to the back of my head. It was like he was trying to be as close to me as possible without actually being _too_ close. But I didn't mind it. I didn't mind it at all.

When I woke up this morning, I was surprised to still feel Eli's arm around my waist; he usually never stay's long enough for me to see him in the morning. When I turned to look at him, he was already staring at me. We laid there for a bit, just staring at each other, neither one of us moving. I had asked him if he had slept at all, and he shook his head. I didn't bother asking why, not sure if he would answer me or if he would just get up and leave. And I didn't want that; I wanted to stay in his arms for as long as I could.

* * *

><p>"I want to spend the day with you."<p>

I wasn't facing him, but I knew he was listening. I finished pouring my cup of coffee before adding some milk and sugar. Eli was just about to walk out the door when I had spoken up, knowing he had stopped in his tracks.

I had thought about this before; spending the day with him and seeing what he does when he's not watching me. Who he hangs out with, where he lives, if he has family. I want to know these things. I want to know everything about him.

I turned around to face him; he was leaning against the door with his foot propped up, hands in his pockets and eyes on me.

"Really?" He asked. His eyebrows rose as if he didn't believe me.

"Yes, really. I want to know what you do when you're not stalking me." I stated, bringing the coffee mug up to my lips and taking a sip. I smiled softly at him as he rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Why would you want to spend the day with me? Who knows, this could just give me an excuse to lead you into a dark alley and have my way with you." He teased, although what he was saying sort of made my heart race with excitement. Just the _thought_ of him touching me where no man has made a shiver run down my spine.

"I'm not scared of you." I stated.

Suddenly, he was away from the door and behind me before I could blink; the coffee mug I was holding was sent to the floor and smashed into a billion tiny pieces as his front hit my back. My heartbeat picked up as I felt his breath on my ear. His hand came up and tucked my hair behind my ear, his lips brushing against it as he whispered, "Are you sure?"

I gulped. "Yes." I choked out.

I gasped as I was turned around to face him, our eyes locking. His hands stayed on my hips, his grip loosening and tightening, like he was debating on how he should hold me. My heart was pounding so loudly in my chest that I thought he might hear it. He was leaning closer to me, his breath hitting my face. My palms began to sweat when I noticed our lips were getting closer to touching by the second, causing my body to fill up with excitement. Is it possible that he is going to kiss me? Is it possible that he wants to kiss me? Does he want this as much as I do?

I brought my hands up and wrapped my arms around his neck, getting ready for what was to come. I was closing my eyes when, suddenly, he was out of my reach. I turned around and saw he was standing at the front door, holding it open as he smirked at me.

"Well then, let's go." He said and winked.

Mentally, I punched him in the face.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?"<p>

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling a little scared. I didn't know where we were, but I did know that I felt very uncomfortable. I looked around the streets, realizing that the whole town looked empty. Eli had driven my car here, with me in the passenger seat, and somehow we ended up in a ghost town. We had been walking for about ten minutes, and I didn't understand why we didn't just take my car to wherever we were going.

"Almost there." Eli answered, not completely answering my question.

We finally stopped in front of an old, tall building. Eli looked up, and I followed his gaze, realizing he was staring at the top balcony. From the corner of my eye, I could see him looking at me. I looked at him and looked back up before doing a double take. He had a mischievous grin on his lips, making me eye him suspiciously.

"Are you scared of heights?" he asked.

"…No." I responded slowly.

"Good."

Suddenly, I was pulled onto his back and he quickly ran towards the building before jumping up and climbing the side of it. It amazed me how skilfully he was doing this. I didn't even know it was possible. Then again, I didn't even know having feelings for a vampire was possible. I could feel the wind brush my hair away from my face; we were moving too fast for me to actually see anything. We finally made it to the top of the building and he jumped the railing, setting me down once we were on the balcony.

"Mind telling me where we are?" I asked, gasping for breath. This was going to need some getting used to.

"We," he began, walking towards the balcony door and sliding it open. "Are at my place."

I gulped, not knowing what I was going to find. I slowly walked to the door where Eli stood, looking inside. It looked pretty normal, but I still wasn't sure.

"Don't worry; you're not going to find any coffins or anything." Eli teased, causing me to roll my eyes.

I stepped inside slowly, hearing Eli follow me and shut the sliding door behind us. I could feel my body tense when Eli's arm snaked around my shoulders, but soon relaxed when I leaned into the side of his body. I think he knew how scared I was because he was holding me pretty tight; I didn't want him to _ever_ let go.

Suddenly, a voice was heard.

"Yo, Eli, is that you? Man, you have been M.I.A for the past week. What the hell have you been doing-?"

The voice was stopped when the guy that I always see Eli with came out from the hallway. He looked from Eli, to me, then to the invisible space that was between us. What was his name? Alex? No. Adam! Yes, Adam.

"Or should I say _whom_?" Adam winked with a smirk.

Eli removed his arm form me and made stepped away from me, creating space between us. I frowned, already missing being so close to him.

"No, you shouldn't." Eli stated, referring to Adam's statement, causing Adam to sigh.

Eli began walking down the hallway, and Adam turned on his heels to follow him. I looked around the place I was standing, and realized there was a book shelf. I walked over to it, curious as to what kind of books Eli is into. I ran my finger over the spines of the books, looking at the words that were carved along them. I noticed there was a place missing, like someone had taken a book and forgot to put it back. I moved the books a little, spreading them apart, and noticed there was another book behind it. it was alone, just leaning against the back of the bookshelf. I reach over and grabbed it.

I opened it, my curiosity getting the best of me. I skimmed through the book, realizing that it was a journal. I went to the first page, noticing the name _Elijah Goldsworthy_ written there. I heard the guys talking, making me snap back to reality. I licked the corner of my lips before opening my bag and putting the journal inside. I closed it and made sure the book shelf looked the way it did when I found it.

I took a deep breath before running down the hall, after them. I walked down the dark hallway, passing three doors on the way, before finally making it to the living room. Eli sat down on the couch while Adam sat down on the recliner in the corner. I stood for a bit, not sure if I should sit with them or stay where I am.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed through the house, followed by a door slamming shut.

"TURN ON THE TV! TURN ON THE TV! CHANEL 25! CHANEL 25!"

A tall man ran past me, nearly knocking me over before he jumped over the coffee table, grabbing the remote to the TV in the process, before landing on the couch and clicking on the TV. Eli and Adam just stared at the man, amused looks on both of their faces.

"I swear to God, if I miss this game I'll-" The man stopped speaking once he saw me. It was quiet for a few seconds, the man looking at me confusedly before his lips curled up. "Hey pretty lady, how much you charge?"

Before I could even process when the man had said, Eli swung his arm back before punching the man's arm, hard. The man groaned loudly, his cry of pain echoing through the living room. I jumped, startled by Eli's action.

"You kind of deserved that one, dumbass. She's Eli's property." Adam smirked.

Eli rolled his eyes, "She's not my property. She's not something that could be owned, idiot."

I smiled softly, my heart soaring with an emotion that was foreign to me. This man just keeps me on my toes, and I love it.

"Could someone get me an ice pack?" The unknown man groaned.

"Drew, she knows. You don't have to pretend." Eli said, causing Adam and _Drew's_ eyes to dart to me.

Drew's hand fell from his arm, his cries of pain gone. He looked a little shocked, yet confused. Adam's mouth was hung open, his eyes wide.

"You told her?" The boys asked at the same time, shooting their heads towards Eli.

"No. She knew before I had the chance to tell her."

Adam and Drew looked at each other, confused. I took a deep breath, ready to take things inot my own hands.

"I've known for two years." I said, causing them to look at me. I glanced at Eli, silently asking him if it was okay to tell them; he nodded. I turned back to the boys and began to explain what happened the first night I had met Eli, to the night at The Dot where I actually _met_ him. I explained everything, even the part where Eli saved me. I told them that Eli has been staying at my place for the past week, making sure they knew he wasn't actually _with_ me. "…So, yeah."

It was silent for a few minutes, Eli and I staring at the boys, waiting for them to say something.

"Dude!" Adam yelled, trying to hold in laughter while Drew let his out.

"You're such a creep! I mean, who stands outside a girl's window at night, just watching her?" Drew said, his laughing causing some words to be mumbled.

"She's not just a girl." Eli mumbled, probably thinking nobody could hear him because of the laughter filling the room. But I heard him.

They boys were laughing while talking to each other, making fun of Eli. Eli huffed and stood up from the couch, walking over to me. His hand grabbed mine, spinning me around so I was facing the hallway again before leading me down it. He stopped us in front of a door; I noticed it was the only door painted black. I watched as he placed his hand on the doorknob, twisting it before pushing the door open. We walked into the dark room, the door closing before Eli flicked on the light.

For a vampire, he had a pretty normal room. His walls were a dark, forest green, his furniture black, his bed sheets and comforter were black and silk. I walked to his bed and placed my hand on it, running my fingers across it.

"Sorry about them. When Drew's here things are a lot more insane." Eli said form behind me.

"Who is Drew, anyway?" I asked, sitting on his bed so I was facing him. I placed my bag on the floor, careful to not have it tip over.

"Adam's brother."

I nodded. I suddenly remembered something, knowing I had to ask him. Eli was standing by his window, looking outside. I didn't know if I should interrupt him or if I should leave him alone. I choose to ask him, knowing it was important.

"What did you mean when you told Drew he didn't have to pretend?" I asked, causing Eli's head to turn slowly to face me.

He sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting next to me. "He's not… how do I put this?" Eli paused, looking at his door. "Human?"

My puzzled expression must have told Eli that I was confused, but he still didn't elaborate. "What?"

"He's like me." Eli looked at me, his expression soft. "I'm not the only one, Clare."

It took me a minute to process this, but soon I realized something that didn't make sense. "So, is Adam like you, too, then?"

Eli shook his head. "No, Adam is human, and he plans on staying human."

"Why?"

"This is not something you _want_ to become, Clare." His voice was strong, his eyes staring into mine.

"What's so bad about it?"

Eli scoffed, as if the answer was obvious. He moved so he was lying back on the bed, his eyes locked on the ceiling. "You wouldn't understand."

I moved so I was sitting next to him, looking down at him. "Then help me understand." I whispered.

Eli's eyes darted to mine, holding my gaze. He didn't say anything, so I gave up. I hoped he would tell me eventually, but right now, I knew he wasn't ready. He seemed like he was dealing with a lot, so I didn't want to push. I was scared that if I did push, he would push me away. And I didn't want that.

"Do you sleep on it?" I asked, my fingers grazing the bed sheets.

"Yes." He answered. "But lately I've been at your house."

I smiled softly, remembering the feeling of his arms wrapped around me, the feeling of his body against mine, the feel of his breath on my neck. Everything about this man made me smile, it was unbelievable.

He sighed, "I'll tell you Clare. I'll tell you all about me. Just not now."

I nodded, "When you're ready."

It was quiet for a while, but so many questions were running through my mind. I wanted to know about him, but I also wanted him to be comfortable telling me. I wanted him to trust me, to know that I am here for him. I always will be. I never thought that I would be this close to someone who tried to kill me. But, to me it didn't matter. What mattered was that he had the will to stop. I know he said it was like something told him not to, but he listened. He didn't ignore it and finish killing me; he stopped and let me live.

"But," Eli began, breaking me from my thoughts. "There are some advantages to being like this."

"Like what?" I asked, watching as his lips curled up into a devilish grin.

Suddenly, I was flipped over and Eli was hovering over me, his hands on either side of my head as his nose almost touched mine. I had never been so amazed in my life. He was just so amazing that I couldn't even understand it. He just made me feel this rush every time he was near me, and being this close to him made my heartbeat pick up.

"I can do that." He said.

I smiled. "Do it again."

Suddenly, he was off of me, a breeze reaching my body. I sat up, noticing he was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around, my eyes landing on him sitting on his dresser. I smiled at him, his lips curling up as he smirked at me. I wonder if he knew what that smirk did to me.

"Once more." I said.

He chuckled, "Fine, only once."

I waited, watching as he just sat there, staring at me. I guess he was just teasing me. But he still didn't move. I sighed, realizing that he won't do it.

I gasped as I was picked up and pressed against his wall before I could even blink. Eli's hands were under my thighs, holding me up. His face was only a few centimeters away from my face, his breath hitting it. I panted softly, not able to control my legs as they wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I didn't know if he knew what I was going to do, but I knew I wanted to do it. I didn't know if he would reject me or if he would hold me tighter, but I knew it was worth the risk.

His eyes stared into mine, holding an emotion that I couldn't quite name. It made me wonder if he did know what I was going to do. But he didn't move, so I figured he just thought this was still about his little trick.

My hands slid up his arms and up to his neck, his eyes never leaving mine as I did so. I moved my arms around his neck, pulling his slightly closer to me. I glanced from his eyes to his lips, before looking him back in the eyes. He didn't do anything, so I figured I might as well take the chance while I had it.

I pulled his face towards mine until our lips were connected and the space between us was no more. At the very moment my lips had touched his, I swear I felt fireworks. It was like I was standing in the middle of a field, watching the many different colors of fireworks explode into the air, even though his lips were unresponsive. It didn't matter though; what mattered was that he didn't pull away from me.

When his lips finally started to move with mine, I could have sworn my heart exploded. He pressed his body to mine, his lips pressing harder against mine in the process. He removed me from the wall, but kept our lips attached as he moved us to the bed. He lay me down on it, his body following as he kept our lips locked, not even removing them for air.

When I finally needed to take a breath, I broke away for a split second before re-attaching our lips, knowing Eli didn't mind by the way his lips moved with mine eagerly. His tongue slid across my bottom lip and before I could even realize that I had opened my mouth to give him access, his tongue was already playing with mine. His hands moved to my sides, running them up and down.

I couldn't even explain how I was feeling right now. The emotion was unknown to me; I had never felt like this with any other guy in my life. Eli just gave me this rush that I couldn't turn away. I couldn't even think without having him in the back of my mind. It was like a drug to me; I was addicted to him.

Eli pulled away, his lustful eyes staring into mine. I rushed to unbutton his shirt, but he beat me to it, ripping it open, buttons flying everywhere before he threw it to the ground. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him down to kiss me, his lips responding immediately. I felt his hands reach the bottom of my shirt before they were under it and on my stomach. His hands on my bare skin felt like fire, but I loved the feeling.

I slid my hands from his face down to his chest, slowly running my hands over every inch of his exposed skin. I wanted to remember what his skin felt like, in case this was a one-time thing. I prayed that it wasn't, but either way I needed to remember this. I traced his abs with my fingers, feeling his muscles twitch under my touch.

His hands slid up my sides, leaving a burning trail on my skin. Eli broke away long enough for him to remove my shirt from my body, re-attaching his lips the first chance he could. His hands came up and cupped my face, my hands still trying to remember every inch of him. His tongue massaged mine, the feeling better than I thought it could ever be. I had never imagined we would ever be doing this, but I had hoped.

"No." Eli yelled, breaking away from me as he disappeared from my reach.

My eyes snapped open, realising that I couldn't feel him near me. I sat up and realized his was panting as he leaned against the wall, his chest heaving. My breathing was uneven as I stared at him, praying to God this wasn't the end.

"I-I can't." He stuttered.

I frowned. "Did I- did I do something wrong?" I asked softly.

"No." he answered quickly. "No, you did nothing wrong. It's… it's just…"

"It's just what?" I asked, wanting to know why he stopped.

He sighed before sliding down the wall and bringing his knees up to his chest. "As a vampire, every emotion I have is heightened." He began, my head tilting to the side as I listened to him. "Including lust."

"So, that's all this was. Lust." I said, feeling like he had just grabbed anything in his reach and jabbed it into my heart.

He placed his hands over his face. "You're making this very hard for me." He said, his voice muffled behind his hands.

I got up from the bed and grabbed my shirt, pulling it back on. I wiped away the stray tear that fell from my eyes, wondering how he could have such an impact on me when I've only actually known him for almost a month. What the hell was I thinking? Why did I kiss him? It's not like this would ever work out, anyways. I'm human and he's a vampire. This is not a movie, this is real life. Things don't always go the way you want them to.

"I'll just go, then." I said, grabbing my bag and walking towards his door. Before I could even place my hand on the doorknob, Eli was standing in front of me.

"I'll drive you home." He said. It was very hard to concentrate when he was standing in front of me, shirtless. It took everything in me to not kiss him again.

"It's fine. I can manage." I told him, trying to move him out of the way but he wouldn't budge.

"Please. Let me take you home." He asked softly.

The look in his eyes made my features soften. He looked so worried, like he thought this would be the last time I would ever see him. He looked a bit terrified, like I was going to tell him to get lost. He looked a bit disappointed, like he was hoping I would beg for us to continue.

I sighed and stepped back slightly, looking down at my shoes.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The car ride was pretty quiet, apart from the noise my car was making. I wanted to reach over and turn the radio on, but I figured it would make him think I didn't want to talk. I didn't, but I didn't want him to know that. I had been staring straight ahead, not able to look at him. I still felt as if there was a knife plunged into my heart; like someone was just smiling devilishly at me while they twisted it inside of me. It hurt so much to think that he just felt lust towards me, nothing more. How could I have been so stupid? Thinking that someone like <em>him<em> could fall for someone like _me_.

I slid down in my seat, resting my head on the window, looking out into the night. It's amazing how fast time could fly by when your finally getting what you want before having it ripped right from your grasps.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, breaking the silence. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I knew that I needed to know something.

"Just one." He answered, and I could feel him glance at me before fixing his eyes back on the road.

"You said your emotions are heightened. How?" I didn't know why that was my question when there were so many questions swimming around in my head. But this one was the only one I was sure wouldn't do anymore damage.

I heard him take a breath before letting it out slowly. "I _feel_ more than any normal human being does. My feelings are multiplied."

"Your feelings?" I asked, turning my head to look at him.

"My emotions. You know, anger, happiness… love." He mumbled the last word so quietly that I almost didn't catch it. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I knew it was more than what he was leading it on to be. He mentioned it for a reason, and I wasn't sure if wanting to know what that reason is was a bad or a good thing.

I didn't answer; I was too afraid that I would say something stupid and ruin this. I just turned my head back and looked out the window, once again.

It amazed me how I could feel this way about him. It wasn't a secret that I liked Eli. But I just didn't know it was this much. I don't understand how it's _possible_ for me to have these feelings; I have only known him for almost a month. I guess what happened the night I had met him two years ago left a bigger impact on me then I had thought. I guess two years of us watching each other was kind of our way of getting to know each other. It's not like he's a random guy that I suddenly have feelings for. I believe that these feelings have been growing for the past two years, but only blossomed when I had actually met Eli, once again. The only question was; did he feel the same?

We finally made it back to my house and Eli parked my car in the front. I didn't say anything, just opened the door and made my way up the steps. I heard the other door open and close, thinking that Eli was getting ready to go home again. But, I stopped in front of my door when I heard his footsteps coming up the front steps. I slowly turned around to face him, watching as he looked up at me and stopped immediately.

"You're staying the night?" I asked, not believing that after what had just happened, he _still_ wanted to spend the night with me.

He glanced around, unsure of how I was feeling. "Yes, unless you don't want me too."

I didn't say anything, only turned on my heels and unlocked the door before stepping inside. I held the door open, watching as Eli stared at me for a moment before slowly stepping inside. I closed the door and locked it before making my way upstairs. Eli followed me until we reached my room. He waited in the hall while I changed into my pajamas. Once I was done, I opened the door to my bedroom to see him sitting on the floor, knees up to his chest and arms resting on them as his hands were locked together.

I didn't say anything. I turned and walked to my bed, hearing Eli get up and walking after me. He closed the door as I pulled back the covers, climbing in bed. He made his way over to me slowly, sitting on the bed beside me. I placed my hands on my stomach, staring at the ceiling. He stayed sitting up, making me wonder if he was going to leave if I fell asleep.

"You can lie down, you know." I told him, keeping my gaze on the ceiling.

"I know I can. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to." He answered.

I turned my head to look at him. "I want you to."

He looked into my eyes as he moved to lie down next to me, lying on his side so he was facing me. I turned and reached over him, clicking off my lamp. When I turned my head to look at him, I realized just how close our lips were. I could see his face being illuminated by the moonlight through my bedroom window, and I knew if I didn't move away right now, I wouldn't be able to control myself. But, I didn't move. I just stayed, hovering above him, staring into his eyes. He didn't seem to mind, and that made me smile softly.

I finally moved away from him and turned so I was facing the opposite direction. I waited. I waited to feel his arm being wrapped around my waist, to feel him pull me to his chest, to feel his breath on the back of my neck, like I did every night. I felt a lonely tear roll down my cheek and onto the pillow when I realized he didn't want me close to him anymore. I had ruined everything. He only wanted to stay tonight just to say a proper goodbye.

Suddenly, I felt movement beside me before I felt his lips being pressed against my cheek. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his lips on my skin. He removed his lips but wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, just how I liked it. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my chest, holding it tightly. His body had moved closer to mine, trying to make it comfortable for him. I was glad that he didn't pull away and even gladder that he had just told me, without any words, that he wasn't going anywhere.

And that alone made up for all the heartbreak I had felt earlier in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Over 5000 words and 11 pages. Holy shit. Longest chapter so far! :D <strong>

**Sorry if there are any mistakes; I didn't re-read it. But I will later and if there is, I will fix it. :P**

**So, what did you think? Was it too rushed? Should I have waited for them to kiss? I just felt like it was the right time. But don't worry; their relationship isn't even started yet. They are just figuring out their feelings. They still need to work up to their relationship. **

**Don't know when my next update will be, but hopefully you will only have to wait a week. **

**Reviews would be lovely! **


	6. Dear Diary

Immortal Night Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews! :) You guys are amazing! **

**Sorry this was a bit late; I was mega busy this weekend and couldn't update. :/**

**Last chapter was not meant to have any Twilight in it; it's just how it happened. **

**Warning: You'll find out soon enough ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

It has been a week since Eli and I had kissed. And every passing second, that kiss had been replaying in my head. I just couldn't get the feel of his lips on mine, or the way his hands roamed my body out of my head. Every time I see him I just want to jump him. Every time he touches me I have to hold my breath to make sure I don't rip his clothes off. The worst thing is that he practically lives with me. He has been staying here, sleeping in the same bed as me and we have barely spoken to each other. We talk, but it's not the same.

Throughout the week, I had been debating on reading Eli's journal or not. I would always take it out, hold it in my hands and stare at it. But I never had the guts to actually read any of it. Just the thought of him finding out that I had read something from his personal life and the chance that he may never trust me, scared me. I _wanted_ him to be able to trust me. I _wanted_ him to be able to come to me and tell me anything he needed to get off his chest.

Right now, I was staring at the book in my hands, debating on opening it and reading a page or not. I bit my bottom lip, listening to the clock tick. It was making me mad that I couldn't just open it and read a page. Why was it so difficult?

I jumped, hearing the front door open and close. I hurriedly grabbed a couch cushion and hid the book behind it. I placed my hands in my lap, trying to act casual as Eli walked into the room. I didn't know where he had just been, but I knew he wasn't going to tell me if I asked.

"Did you miss me?" Eli teased, walking over and sitting next to me. I knew that if I hadn't been sitting, my knees would have given out at the sight of his smirk.

"I only miss you when I'm breathing." I whispered honestly. I looked over at him, watching as he slowly turned his head to look at me. His eyes looked down at the couch as his lips tugged up into a smile. He scooted closer to me, his side pressing up against mine.

He looked up at me, his eyes brighter than ever. "And I only need you when my heart is beating."

I smiled softly, before I turned confused. "Wait, I thought vampire's hearts don't beat, since their technically… dead."

He laughed, "You sure know how to ruin a moment." He smiled softly. "But, _that_ is not true. See?"

My breath caught in my throat when he took my hand and placed it over his heart. He held his hand over mine, pressing it to his chest and I felt it; the beating of his heart. I looked into his eyes, just noticing how they were filled with admiration. The way he looked at me made me go into a frenzy. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I liked it.

I then realized that his personal journal is behind a couch cushion, making me pull my hand away.

"I have something to confess to." I said, making him look at me curiously. I pulled the journal out from under the cushion and held it out to him. He looked at it, a bit confused before taking it into his hands. "I found it at your house, and I- I took it. I didn't read it; I intended to, but I just couldn't. So, I'm sorry."

He didn't say anything right away, only sat there and stared at the journal in his hands. He traced the front of the journal, his eyes scanning every inch of it.

"I'm sorry; I know you must be angry with me-"

"Stop." Eli cut me off, his eyes never leaving the journal. "I'm not mad. I just… you had this and you _didn't_ read it?" He asked, finally turning to look at me.

I nodded, "Yeah. I wanted to, but I felt like if I did, you wouldn't want to see me ever again."

He sighed and placed the book back in my lap. I looked at him curiously, wondering why he just did that.

"Read some of it. _Then_ we'll see who doesn't want to see who." He said, his eyes boring into mine.

I didn't know what to say. I just stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. What was in this journal that was so bad, that would make me not want to see him? It couldn't be _that_ bad… could it?

As I opened my mouth to say something, the front door opened and closed and the clicking of heels echoed through the house.

"Clare," Bianca's voice sang out. "Come on. Get ready, I'm taking you out. You really need to get laid-"

She stopped speaking once she entered the living room and saw Eli. Her eyebrows perked up as her lips curled, a suggestive grin on her face. She crossed her arms and began to tap her heel covered foot on the ground, as if she were my mother who was waiting for an explanation.

"When exactly were you going to tell me you have a boyfriend?" She asked; the grin still plastered on her lips.

I looked at Eli who looked at me, the both of us unsure of what to say. We both began to mumble, trying to think of what to say. He stopped mumbling when I turned to look at Bianca.

"He's not my… boyfriend." I told her, trying to hide the fact that I wanted him to be.

"Oh," Bianca uncrossed her arms. "Well, that's embarrassing."

She walked over to us, her heels clicking as she did, and sat between us. Eli moved over a bit so he wouldn't have Bianca sitting on him. She smiled at him and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Bianca."

He smiled back and shook her hand, "Eli."

"So, Eli… you're single?" Bianca asked, turning on her flirt. I wanted so badly to tell her to shut up and that he's mine, but that would have been a lie. He is not mine so she has every right to flirt, and he has every right to flirt back. Even though I wished he wouldn't.

Eli's eyes darted to mine, keeping my gaze. "Unfortunately."

"Well," Bianca started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I could change that."

My breath caught in my throat, my heart picked up its pace and my hands clenched into fists. I loved Bianca to pieces but right now I wanted to do nothing more than tell her to get out and never come back. I wanted to tell her to never speak to Eli again and to make sure that she knew he is mine. Even though he's not, I wanted her to get the message that I _love_ him.

A small gasp escaped my lips as realization struck. All these emotions I have been feeling ever since Eli had walked into my life; it was love. No wonder I didn't know what I was feeling. I had never felt love like this towards anyone, and the fact that it's towards Eli scared the crap out of me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and listened to what Eli had to say. He looked at me before looking back at Bianca; it seemed like he was struggling with his words.

"I have to go now." He stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Bianca." He smiled at her, but it wasn't a real smile; it wasn't the ones he would always shoot my way. He made his way to the front door and I quickly stood up and followed him. I stepped outside with him, closing the door behind me.

He smiled sheepishly at me, digging his hands into his pockets.

"Bianca's a nice girl, why didn't you ask her out?" I asked, regretting every word. I just didn't want him to know that I was extremely jealous of her.

He looked up at me, his eyes holding something I couldn't name. He looked shocked, like he was amazed that I would even ask such a thing. He stepped closer to me, his breath hitting my face. "She's not the one I want, Clare."

I sighed out of relief, watching as Eli's eyebrows perked up with amusement, and I cleared my throat. He chuckled softly, making butterflies form in my stomach. He leaned down and kissed my forehead; my eyes closed, loving every second of his lips being on my skin. He pulled away and I opened my eyes, watching as he began to walk away. I quickly grabbed his hand, causing him to look at me.

"Will you be back tonight?" I asked, wanting to have him beside me when I sleep. I'm pretty sure that if he doesn't stay the night, I won't be able to sleep at all.

He smirked and looked at our hands before interlocking our fingers. He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand, the gesture making me weak in the knees.

"I'll be back." He told me, finally moving his eyes up to look at me. I smiled at him and nodded.

He pulled his hand away, making me frown, and walked down the street, his hands in his pockets.

When I went back inside the house, Bianca was standing there, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"I just said goodbye." I told her, walking into the kitchen.

She scoffed. "Not your boyfriend my ass. Clare, he kissed you on the forehead and stood a lot closer to you than any friend should. Did you see the way he was looking at you?" She ranted on.

I turned to look at her, "How did he look at me?" I whispered.

She smiled, "Clare, I can't believe you're so blind that you can't even see that that man is head over heels for you. If I had known before, I wouldn't have made a move."

I smiled, realizing that Bianca is a really amazing friend. I knew she wouldn't try to get with Eli if she knew that I had feelings for him, but I couldn't help but feel jealous when I noticed how she could easily flirt with him when all I do is stutter.

"Now, the question is," Bianca spoke, causing me to snap back into reality. "Do you feel the same?"

I smiled, remembering the way Eli makes me feel. When I'm with him, I feel like I'm on could nine. The way he makes me feel; it's just so indescribable. It amazed me how I felt this way to him, when we've only technically known each other for a little over a month. I guess it was love at first sight. Or in this cause, bite.

"I do."

Bianca squealed, "Okay, okay, we have to tell Katie to get her ass over here so you can tell us every detail about this guy."

I smiled and nodded, watching as she pulled out her cell phone and called Katie. The only thought running through my head was the thought of them finding out what Eli really is. They think that I have found the one, but they don't even know who he really is. And I plan on keeping that way.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Katie, you don't even understand how attractive this man is."<p>

"Show me a picture, description, anything! You're killing me, Bianca!"

"You'll just have to wait until he comes back. I heard him say he'll be back tonight."

"Clare! I can't believe you didn't tell us that you were getting laid!"

"Katie!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at her.

For the past four hours I had been listening to Bianca gush about Eli to Katie. Katie said she wanted to meet him and just my luck that Bianca overheard him say he'll be back tonight. Shouldn't _I_ be the one gushing over Eli to my friends, not my friend to my other friend? This night has just been way too long.

"What? I'm just glad that your finally letting loose and gave up your v-card." Katie said, shrugging.

I looked down at my hands, "I- I'm still a virgin, Katie."

The room fell silent. I could hear the clock ticking and Bianca picking at her nails, trying to keep busy.

"Oh. I am so sorry, Clare. I didn't know. I just thought-"

"It's fine." I cut her off. "He's not even my boyfriend though." I said, changing the subject. "I don't exactly know what we are."

"Well then, you need to DTR." Bianca said and Katie nodded.

I gave them a questioning look. "What?"

"Define the relationship." They both said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think that's such a good idea at the moment." I said, twiddling with my fingers. I wanted to ask him, believe me, but I just didn't want him to run away. I didn't want him to think that I was too clingy and that I was attached to him. I didn't want him to leave.

"Fine. But you have to talk to him sooner or later." Katie said.

"I prefer later." I said, causing Katie to give me _the_ glare. I sighed, "Fine, I will… tonight."

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and opened the journal, ready to start reading.<p>

I was currently in my bed, under the covers and ready to read. Katie and Bianca left about an hour ago, telling me that I had to talk to Eli. I knew I had to, but he told me to read this, so I was going to.

I went to a random page and began to read his messy handwriting.

_January 26, 1838_

_Today was my fifteenth birthday and guess who came? That's right, Steve. I tried to avoid him as much as possible, but it seemed that I could never get away. It's not that I hate him, he is my Uncle after all, but he just creeps me out. The way he looks at me, like I'm something to eat. It's weird, and every time I try to have a civil conversation with him, he just says one word answers while smiling at me devilishly. Let's just say it was a very awkward day. _

I placed the book down, taking in what I just read. It was then that I realized the date; 1838. I had never asked Eli how old he was, and he never bothered in telling me. I guess because it's kind of creepy to know how old he actually is. But, because of my curiosity, I just had to add it together. I had to know how old he is. I tried to figure it out, but I don't know how old he was when he was turned.

I sighed and picked up the journal again and flipped to a new page.

_February 14, 1838_

_Well, today is Valentines Day, and guess who is alone and going to die with fifty cats? This guy! Yeah, so, I asked Julia to the dance, and she turned me down. Normally I would try again, but she made it pretty clear that she doesn't want to go with me when she laughed in my face and walked away with another guy. I guess it's better to not go. Jake doesn't have a date either, so maybe I'll just hang out with him. _

I smiled to myself, finishing the last sentence. I wondered who Jake was. This Julia chick is a bitch. I mean, who would want to turn Eli down? I don't understand how she could laugh in his face and choose someone else over him. That just didn't make sense to me.

I skimmed through the pages, trying to find another page to read before there was a thud and a groan from my window. I looked over and saw Eli lying on the ground, groaning. I quickly put the journal down and scrambled over to him. I knelt down beside him, not sure what to do.

"What are you doing? Are you an idiot? I have a door downstairs!" I told him.

"I know, but I figured since I crawled through this window many times before, it wouldn't matter if I did it tonight." He said. "Obviously I should have taken the door."

I laughed and he chuckled, looking up at me. I helped him up and asked, "How did you fall, anyways?"

"Well, I climbed inside, realizing you were reading my journal and I didn't want to interrupt, but my foot got caught and I kind of… well… you know the rest." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

I laughed, "You're such an idiot." I slapped his chest playfully, pushing him out of the way so I could close the window again. Just before I closed it, I heard faint music from outside. It was soft and nice, making me smile. I closed the window and turned to look at Eli, noticing he was sitting on my bed.

"Do you hate me yet?" He asked. I then noticed that he was staring at the journal. I walked over to him and grabbed the journal before placing it in the drawer of the night stand beside my bed. I walked over to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from the bed. He gave me a questioning look when I stood us in the middle of my room.

"I don't hate you, Eli." I told him, confused as to why he thought I would.

"You obviously haven't gotten to the end of the year entries." He mumbled.

I sighed and grabbed his hands before wrapping them around my waist. He gave me a questioning look but I only continued to do what I wanted. He kept his hands on my waist and I stared into his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to sway a little.

"I don't think I could ever hate you, Eli." I said honestly, staring into his eyes. His hold on my tightened and he pulled me closer. "Now, dance with me." I told him.

He laughed, "There's no music."

"So?" I shrugged. "Improvise."

He smirked and nodded. He spun me around, making me giggle before I was stopped. I was facing him and he began to lead me around the room, jumping around. I laughed, knowing this wasn't the dancing I had in mind, but it will do. His arm stayed wrapped around my waist as his free hand held mine, holding it up at about eye level.

I smiled at him before we began to bounce around the room. Eli made his own tune and we began to move to it. I laughed and my head fell to his shoulder. I wasn't even dancing anymore; I was pretty much being dragged around like a rag doll.

We finally stopped and Eli dipped me, my head flying back. He kept me there before I felt him press his lips to my neck. He pulled me back up and stared into my eyes. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to mine. His arms locked around my waist and we began to sway in a slow motion. There was no music, but at this point I didn't care.

"Who's Jake?" I asked, knowing this is probably the best time to actually ask him questions.

He looked down at our feet, watching them as we kept moving. "He was my best friend."

"Was?" I asked. I then realized that Eli can live forever while Jake must have died a while ago. "Oh, never mind, sorry I asked."

"He's not dead, if that's what you think." Eli said, looking up at me. I gave him a confused look and he took a deep breath. "He was turned the same night I was. But that story is for another time."

I nodded and stepped forward and rested my head on his shoulder. He pressed his cheek to my temple as we kept dancing in a circle. I couldn't explain how I was feeling right now. I was in his arms and that's all I could ever ask for. The feel of his body pressed to mine like this made me wonder; it was like his body was made to fit with mine.

"If Jake's alive, then where is he?" I asked. I closed my eyes but listened to Eli's voice, loving the sound.

"He lives here in Toronto. But I don't know where, and personally, I don't care." I flinched slightly from the sudden change in his tone, but stayed where I was nonetheless.

"What happened between you two?" I asked. "You said he was your best friend."

"Key word; was." Eli sighed. "He just- he's not the same Jake I knew. Can we just leave it at that, please?"

I sighed, hearing the pleading in his voice. He really didn't want to talk about this. "Sure."

We kept dancing, slowly moving in a circle to imaginary music. I took in a deep breath, taking in his scent. I couldn't explain it, but his scent was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of it. I felt amazing, like I was floating. His arms around me were like a castle, and I wished I was like Rapunzel, locked away in them. I wished that I could stay in his arms forever, feeling his breath on my neck, but I knew we had to move eventually.

"Come on," Eli said, pulling away slightly. "You're probably tired and it's getting pretty late so – whoa!"

Before Eli could finish his sentence, he had tripped over my feet, sending us both to the ground. We hit the floor with a thud and a groan of pain. He had landed on top of me, although I didn't really mind. I began laughing hysterically, finding the situation so cliché. Eli chuckled and fixed himself above me. His legs rested between mine as his hands were on either side of my head.

"You think this is funny?" He chuckled.

I nodded, "A little bit."

My laughter subsided when I noticed our proximity. I stared into Eli's eyes, still not over them. They were just so amazing. I smiled softly at him, my hand coming up and caressing his cheek. He smiled back and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, his thumb brushing my cheek.

I don't know how, but somehow my lips opened and I spoke without knowledge. "You should ask Bianca out."

His face dropped and he pulled away slowly, looking hurt. He sat up, his legs still between mine. He scoffed and got off me before pacing around the room, running his hands through his hair. "Why do you keep pushing me away?"

I slowly sat up, looking up at him. "I'm not pushing you away."

He scoffed, "Yes, you are. I told you, she's not the one I want." He didn't look at me; his eyes were too busy looking at everything _but_ me.

I stood up, feeling a bit angered. He thought I was pushing him away? How could he think that? All I ever want is to be close to him.

"Well who _do_ you want, Eli?" I asked, my tone colder then I intended. My fists were clenching and unclenching as I got angrier by the second.

He turned to look at me sharply, his eyes dark. He was breathing heavy and I knew he was going to change if he got any angrier. I tried to calm myself down so he wouldn't get any angrier, not wanting him to change and do something he'll regret.

Before I could even blink, Eli had run towards me and pressed me up against the wall, holding my body up. We both panted; me from shock and him from trying to calm down. He stared into my eyes, and that's when I noticed how they were filled with lust. I wanted this to be more than just lust; I wanted it to be something more meaningful.

And with just three words, I was hooked and forever his. "I want _you_."

He leaned his head down, pressing his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily, but with passion. I couldn't help but feel amazed; this is our second kiss and it's even better than the first one. Our first kiss was amazing, don't get me wrong, but this one was much better. This time he was the one taking control, and I loved it.

I moved my lips with his, my hand sliding up to the back of his neck. I pressed our lips harder together, wanting to feel him closer. I knew he wanted to be soft and gentle, and I respected that, but I have been bottling all of these feelings inside for a while and I need to get them out. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Our tongues collided and I just lost it. I began kissing him furiously as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me back with as much want and need and I couldn't be happier.

I broke away from him and began kissing down his jaw line and onto his neck. He moaned lightly and I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my lips. He quickly moved us around the room until we hit my dresser, causing some things to fall to the floor. I looked down at them and giggled before looking back up at him and pulling him to me, pressing our lips together.

My hands slid to the button of his shirt and I quickly undid them, wanting to feel his skin on mine. Once I got to the last button, I pulled it down his arms and threw it to the floor without removing our lips. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck again, running my nails over his back. He pulled away and glared into my eyes, his normal bright unnatural green now a dark, almost black. He rushed to get my shirt over my head, using his body to hold me up against the dresser. After my shirt had hit the floor, he leaned over and pressed his lips to my neck, doing wonders with his lips, causing my eyes to flutter shut as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I gasped when I felt us move quickly, opening my eyes to see that we were now on my bed with me straddling his waist. I smiled and pressed my lips to his again, feeling him smile against my lips. His hands found my waist as mine cupped his face, keeping him close. Our tongues tangled with each other, forming a wet dance.

He suddenly flipped us over so he was hovering above me. His lips never left mine for a second, and I wouldn't want it any other way. My eyes widened when I felt him rub himself against me. Without being able to control myself, a moan had escaped my mouth and into Eli's, feeling him smirk against me. I pulled away, looking into his gorgeous eyes.

"Stop, I- I'm a virgin." I told him, looking away, not wanting to see the look on his face. He probably thinks I'm some gross girl who no one wanted to touch. I couldn't handle him thinking low of me, so I didn't want to see it.

"I know." He spoke softly, making my head snap towards him. "And I wouldn't want it any other way. I couldn't handle the thought of someone else touching you."

I smiled up at him, not able to believe how sweet this man is. I wanted so badly to know how he felt about me, if it was just a little school girl crush he had on me or if he had true feeling s for me. I wanted to know how important I am to him. I wanted to know if he cared for me as much as I care for him.

I felt my stomach explode with butterflies when he smiled back at me. He leaned down and kissed me again, but more softly. I then realized that I didn't know if this was going to be like our first kiss. Hot and heavy and then it means nothing. I didn't want it to be like that. Bianca and Katie were right; I need to define the relationship.

"What – does – this – mean?" I asked between kisses.

Eli pulled back to look at me, his look questioning. "What does what mean?"

"Well, are we – I mean, are you – does this mean –" I stuttered, feeling like an idiot.

"Does this mean I can call you mine?" Eli interrupted, causing me to look up into his eyes. He looked into mine, going from one to the other. I didn't know what to say; I was shocked.

"You – you want me to be yours?" I asked, unable to believe it. I would _love_ to be his. It's the only thing I've wanted since he has been in my life.

He nodded, "Unless that's too weird, I mean, who would want to be with a vampire?"

"I would." I answered a little too quickly. He looked at me, taken back. "Well, not _any_ vampire. I want to be with _you_."

He stared at me for a few minutes, probably trying to process the fact that I'm practically head over heels for him. I just can't explain it; the way he makes me feel is just unexplainable.

"It won't be easy."

"I don't want easy."

"Things won't make sense for a while."

"I don't mind."

"We'll fight."

"Doesn't every couple?"

"Good point." He muttered, making me smile. I pulled him down to me, pressing my lips to his. The kiss was soft, gentle, slow, but every bit as magical. He held me close to him, my heart soaring as realization struck.

I pulled back and looked at him. I spoke what I needed to say, making his lips curl up into a soft, genuine smile.

"From now on, I am yours Elijah Goldsworthy."

* * *

><p><strong>Crapy ending, I know. I'm sorry for that. But i actually enjoyed writing this chpater. haha. <strong>

**Reviews? **


	7. Bite My Tongue

Immortal Night Chapter 7

**Not much to say other than thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Warning: Vampire fights!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"Come on, get up."

I groaned and turned on my side, grabbing a pillow and placing it over my head. Eli gently nudged me, but I didn't want to get up. We were going to see Drew and Adam today, and I was excited, but I was just too damn lazy.

This week has just been hectic. Bianca and Katie came over a few days ago, catching me and Eli cuddling on the couch while watching a movie. Let's just say that that led to a very awkward conversation. I had to tell them to shut up multiple times, but that didn't stop them. So, I just ignored them and hoped that Eli did the same.

"Clare, come on. We have to go soon." Eli nagged, climbing on top of me. I groaned when he had pulled the pillow off of my head. He leaned down and began placing kisses on my neck, causing my lips curl up into a smile. I loved it when he did this; it was just so sweet.

"Don't make me get ice water…" He trailed off, making me shoot up from the bed.

"You wouldn't." I glared.

He chuckled, "Nope. But that got you up didn't it?"

I groaned and grabbed a pillow before smacking him with it. He tried blocking the hits with his arms, but I kept at it, wanting him to pay for intruding on my sleep. He was chuckling with each hit before I straddled his waist and kept hitting him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" he screamed and I stopped hitting him, sighing in satisfaction. He removed his hands from his face and stared up at me, panting. "Nice bed head."

I scoffed and smacked his hand away when he tried to ruffle my hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and shot up into a sitting position. He pressed his lips to mine, which I responded to eagerly. Suddenly, he had flipped us over with me squealing.

He whispered against my lips, "Get ready."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're a vampire and you're getting laid and I'm not. Goes to show how pathetic I am." I heard Adam say from in the living room.<p>

We had been at Eli's place for about an hour now, waiting for Drew to come home so we can all go out. Eli and Adam have been playing video games since we got here, and I decided to get something to drink. I was beginning to get bored just watching them shoot things on the TV screen.

I finished pouring my drink, listening to what Eli had to say.

"Dude!" It sounded like Eli had smacked Adam, causing Adam to groan. "She's right in there. And I'm not getting laid. It's not like that." I smiled softly as I poured Adam his drink.

"So what? You guys are like in love now or something?" Adam asked in a teasing voice. I spilled some of the whisky on the counter, holding my breath. I cursed at myself for spilling it on the counter, and then cleaned it up before continuing to pour Eli's drink.

"…"

"Eli." Adam dragged on in a warning tone.

Before Eli could say anything, I walked out into the living room, stopping once they both turned to look at me. Eli stood up and grabbed two of the three glasses I was skilfully holding. I thanked him and followed him back to the couch. He gave Adam his drink and sat down with his own.

"So," I took a sip of my drink. "What were you guys talking about?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I wasn't eavesdropping.

Adam and Eli turned to look at each other before looking at me.

"You know…" Eli dragged on, waiting for Adam to jump in.

"Stuff!" Adam exclaimed after a few seconds. Eli shot him a look and he shrugged.

I giggled and took Eli's hand, intertwining our fingers. He looked at me and smiled softly, and I returned it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly; I smiled through the kiss before kissing him back. I felt his hand on my waist, gripping it slightly, like he didn't want to ever let me leave his side.

"PDA, guys!" Adam yelled, and Eli's hand was removed from my face as his lips never stopped moving with mine.

"Okay, now that's just rude." Adam said. I opened one eye to see Eli was giving Adam the finger. I giggled and pulled away, causing Eli to turn and give Adam a glare. Adam raised his hands in a surrender kind of way, which made me smile. They acted like brothers, and that was just too sweet.

Eli turned his head back to look at the TV, getting ready to play some more video games. I leaned over and kissed his cheek, watching as his lips curled up.

They began to play some more video games, yelling and screaming at each other like they were little kids. They called each other names when one of them lost. Adam jumped up and started screaming in victory while Eli pointed at him yelling, "Cheater! You cheated! I call a rematch!"

Adam scoffed, "Doesn't matter because I'll still kick your ass."

Adam cupped his hands around his mouth and began making the noise like a crowd would do, saying, "And the crowd goes wild." He began to whisper, "Adam! Adam! Adam!" in a chanting way, before saying, "They love me." while wiping non-existent tears from his face.

I laughed, tossing my head back, loving how ridiculous he is. He's still a kid at heart, and that's what made him amazing.

"See, your girlfriend even loves me." Adam stuck out his tongue at Eli and Eli made it look like he was going to pounce on Adam, causing Adam to scream, "KIDDING!"

I was about to say something before I noticed Eli stand up, his eyes glued onto the balcony window. I asked him what was wrong, but he ignored me. Suddenly, his eyes were wide and he yelled, "GET DOWN!"

Adam jumped behind the couch while Eli quickly grabbed me and brought me to the ground, covering me with his body, using it like a shield as the sound of glass shattering filled the living room. Eli glanced behind him and I heard groaning, sounding like it was coming from another body, before he turned back to me. He moved off of me and helped me up before grabbing Adam and dragging us both down the hall. Before we actually got down the hall, I glanced over and saw Drew lying on the ground, groaning in pain while a man was walking through the shattered window. Eli opened a closet door and shoved us inside.

"Eli, what's going on?" I asked, feeling my heart thud loudly. Everything was moving so fast, it wasn't making any sense.

"Stay here and keep quiet." He said, ignoring my question.

I grabbed his hand before he could leave and looked into his eyes. "Eli, tell me what's going on."

He looked at Adam and looked back at me. "It's Jake." Adam gasped but Eli continued. "He's here. And you guys can't defend yourselves, so please, stay here. I'll be back."

He was about to leave but I quickly grabbed his face in my hands and crashed my lips to his. I kissed him with everything I had, praying it wouldn't be the last time that I could kiss him like this. He kissed me back and gripped my wrists in his hands, before slowly pulling away.

"Be careful." I told him and he nodded.

Then, he was gone and the closet door was shut.

I backed up until I hit what I presumed was the wall and slid down to the floor. Adam sat next to me as I pulled my knees up to my chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

"He'll be fine." He told me, and I wished I could believe him.

I calmed down a bit and then we both listened to what they were saying.

_**Eli's POV**_

"What are you doing here, Jake?" I asked coldly, not wanting to deal with him right now. I tried not to look at the closet door Clare and Adam were hiding in, not wanting Jake to know there were people I cared about in there. If he knew, let's just say things will not go well.

Drew had gotten up, a groan escaping his lips as the glass _crunched_ underneath him, before standing beside me. His shirt had blood in random places, but it didn't seem to faze him. His cuts were probably healed by now.

"What? Aren't you glad to see an old friend?" Jake asked, a smirk playing at his lips. His eyes held mischief and I wondered what was up his sleeve this time. I don't know exactly what happened between me and Jake; I just woke up one day and we were suddenly enemy's.

My hands clenched and unclenched, trying so hard not to run over to the closet and grab Adam and Clare before running far away from this place. But I knew I couldn't. If I did that, they would be in even more danger. Jake would most likely track us until he found us and rip them to pieces, while making me watch. The thought of Clare being ripped to shreds or having Jake drink the life out of her made my heart ache.

"Not when that friend is you." I spat, glaring at him.

"Hmph," was the only noise Jake made as he walked towards us slowly, the grass breaking into tinier pieces as he did.

"What do you want, Jake?" I asked through clenched teeth. I knew he didn't come here for a friendly visit; he wanted something.

"Just came to check up on you; we haven't spoken in what? Fifty or so years?" he asked, his smirk never faltering.

"Something like that." I said, feeling kind of skeptical about his behaviour. He was never like this. Normally he would just get to the point.

"Jake, would you just tell us what you want?" Drew spoke up. I had forgotten he was standing there. "You obviously didn't come here to chit chat."

Jake chuckled, but yet there was no humor behind it. I watched carefully as Jake ran his fingers along the bookshelf, eyeing each book carefully. "You're right, Drew. I came here…"

Jake didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he looked over at me and smirked devilishly. Before I could even register what happened, Jake had me pinned against the wall as I chocked for air. I looked down and realized he had his hand in my chest and wrapped around my heart tightly. I looked back up into his dark eyes as I chocked on air, trying to breathe.

"…to kill you." He finished, and his hand twisted slightly, causing me to cry out in pain.

Drew came from behind Jake, trying to get him off me but before he could make it, Jake had turned his free hand and punched Drew, sending him flying backwards. I cried out in pain when Jake turned his attention back to me and began to squeeze my heart. Drew was on the ground, groaning in pain. I forgot how strong Jake was.

The only thought running through my mind at this moment was Clare.

_**Clare's POV**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped from Adam's grasp and pushed the closet door open. A gasp escaped my lips and tears pricked my eyes when I saw Eli. I ignored Adam who was calling after me and ran to Eli, watching as Jake had removed his hand from Eli's chest, causing Eli to fall to the ground. I fell to my knees, kneeling beside Eli. I noticed the blood seeping through his shirt, tears streaming down my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eli gasped out as my hands found his face.

"You can't expect me to stay in the closet when you're fucking dying!" I said, feeling angered. He flinched form my language, knowing I didn't use that kind very often.

"I'm not dying." He told me, causing my eyes to shoot up to his.

Jake scoffed, "Not yet."

My head shot to Jake, taking note of his appearance. He didn't look like he would be some bad vampire; he looked as if he could be a nice guy. But the image of him trying to kill Eli was burned into my mind and there was no way Jake could ever be a good guy.

I looked at Eli when I felt him grab my hand and bring it to his chest. His shirt was ripped so I could feel his skin on mine, realizing that there was no wound. Had he healed? I looked into his eyes and he explained it: _I'm fine._

I looked back at Jake, trying to not show how happy I was that Eli was alive. I then realized how Jake had a look of amusement on his face, taking note of the way I cared for Eli. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at me while biting his lip. Eli swiftly stood up, taking me with him, and stood in front of me. Eli motioned to Adam to go and lock himself in a room, which he complied to. I didn't even realize Adam was out of the closet. Eli turned back to Jake and my hand griped the back of Eli's shirt, my face pressing against his back as I peeked over his shoulder.

"Who's this?" Jake asked, smiling devilishly at me.

I gulped, feeling very uncomfortable under Jake's stare. I gripped onto Eli, feeling his hand come back and wrap around me, keeping me close to him. I didn't know what to do right now. I was still feeling quite sick at the fact that I had almost seen Eli die, and now I'm trying to process why Jake had wanted to kill Eli in the first place.

"No one you need to know." Eli said, glaring at Jake. I could hear his uneven breaths, probably using all of his strength to not run up to Jake and rip his head off. To be honest, I wanted to rip Jake's head off.

"Fine," Jake said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and turning to walk towards the broken window. He stepped around Drew, who just lay there, not bothering to get up since Jake will most likely throw him back down to the ground. Before Jake left, he turned his head slightly and said, "But I'll be back, _Elijah_."

Then, he was gone.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I asked, watching as Eli hurriedly grabbed clothes and things from his room, stuffing them in a bag.<p>

"I'm coming to live with you." He said without looking up at me, shoving some shirts in the bag.

I looked at him in confusion. Sure, it would be just like every other night, having him sleep next to me, but he would have his things there also. It would be different. It would mean that he wasn't just some figure of my imagination. Seeing his clothes and things scattered around the house would make it real; and I needed that.

"Jake will come back for you. He has your scent. He knows that you mean a lot to me, and he will do everything in his power to try and kill you." Eli stopped what he was doing and turned to look at me, panting. "And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something bad happened to you."

I frowned and stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around him. His arms slowly wrapped around my waist in a death grip, but I didn't mind. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down. He sighed heavily, and I dug my head into his shoulder. I knew I was in danger and all, but the only thing I could think about was the fact that Eli would be living with me. He was going to have his stuff there and share the same bed with me every night; he already does, but it's not the same.

Eli began to speak, wrenching me from my thoughts.

"I'm going to fall in love with you. You don't have to love me back, but I just want you to know," Eli lifted my head up and cupped his hands around it. "I'm giving you my heart."

I stared at him, my heart soring as the words left his lips. I couldn't take my eyes off of his, knowing that they were the only eyes I wanted to be looking into for the rest of my life. He telling me this only made my feelings for him grow stronger.

I didn't know what to say to that. The only thing I knew was that I was _already_ in love with him. Telling him is the hard part.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter sucked and I'm sorry it's so short. I just didn't know what else to add. : But, I hope some of you enjoyed it at least. **

**So yeah, Jake will be returning. There is more to that. You'll just have to wait to find out. ;)**

**I'm not sure when I'll be updating again. Hopefuly next weekend, but I will be very busy this week so who knows.**

**Reviews would be lovely. *heart***


	8. If You Could Only See

Immortal Night Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews! If you have any questions feel free to ask, because I'm not sure if I'm making everything clear in the story or not. **

**I would thank each and every one of you personally, because you all leave me such amazing reviews, but that would take to effing long. So I'm just gonna say it to all of you! :THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You guys are effing amazing and I love every single one of you! Also, PM sometime, eh! I like to talk! :P**

**NOTE: No, this is not going to be anything like twilight. I understand it seemed like it in the last chapter, but no, it has a total different story line. Just pretend twilight doesn't exist. If anything this is more like The Vampire Diaries than anything. It's kind of what gave me the idea to write this story anywyas. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"Eli, do you really think you need to come into the washroom with me?" I asked while turning to face Eli who had been following me around the house.

Ever since Eli had moved in, he hasn't left my side. Wherever I go, he comes with me. Whatever I do, he's there by my side. He's just a bit skeptical about the whole Jake situation. He thinks that Jake will come back and try and hurt me, and it's getting a bit annoying.

"Yes. You never know what could happen." He answered, crossing his arms.

"Eli, the worst that could happen would be me falling in the toilet." I teased, watching his lips curl up into a smirk. "Besides, do you really think he'll attack while I'm going pee?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's possible!"

I giggled and stepped closer to him, cupping his face in my hands and pressing my forehead against his. I stared into his eyes, suddenly remembering how hypnotizing they are. This past month I hadn't really gotten to be _close_ to him. I mean sure, he would be sleeping next to me, but it never felt like it used to; like it did before the whole Jake thing. Eli has been so cautious this month, and he hasn't been paying very much attention to me. All of his attention had been on trying to protect me and not actually _being_ with me.

"You can guard the door, okay?" I teased, watching his eyes roll. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me too him before pressing his lips to mine softly. I smiled in the kiss, loving the taste of his lips. I moved my lips with his, my arms wrapping around his waist. This would have been the perfect moment if I didn't have to pee so badly. I broke from the kiss, my teeth tugging on his bottom lip.

"I'd love to continue, but," I crossed my legs and started hopping up and down. "I _really_ have to pee."

He nodded, backing away from me. "I'll be downstairs."

I nodded before turning and running into the bathroom before closing the door.

* * *

><p>I took a sip of my water before placing the glass back down on the coffee table. I tried to watch TV, but I couldn't when all I was thinking about was the way Eli's hand was rubbing my thigh. I moved my head and looked up at Eli, since my head was in his lap, watching as his eyes stared at the door, completely oblivious to everything else around him. It was like he was waiting for Jake to barge through it and attack.<p>

Eli's thumb ran over my thigh, subconsciously getting closer to my center. I knew it wasn't intentional; he had no idea what he was doing or what it was doing to me. I grabbed his hand in mine, removing it from my leg. I felt Eli's fingers twist around mine, though his eyes never left the door.

"Eli," I spoke softly and he slowly looked down at me. "Do you really think he'll come barging through the front door? I think windows are more his thing." I teased, but Eli didn't seem amused.

I sighed and sat up, realizing he had just turned his head to stare at the door again. I got up, grabbed my glass, and walked into the kitchen to get more water.

"You know, I'm thinking about taking some classes with Katie and Bianca." I yelled out to him.

I poured some water into my glass, nearly spilling the water as I jumped when Eli was suddenly standing beside me. I put the water down and punched his bicep. "Don't do that!"

"Do you think you could do your work from home, like on the computer or something? You can do that, right?" Eli asked, causing me to look at him with hurtful eyes.

"I'm not going to put my life on pause just because some psycho vampire is out to get me." I told him, turning to put the water jug back in the fridge.

"Did you not hear the words that just cam came out of your mouth?" Eli asked, obviously not pleased with my arguing. "It's for your safety, Clare."

"My safety?" I asked, turning to look at him. "Just because I actually go out into the world doesn't mean it's any more dangerous than me sitting on my ass all day here. He could find me either way, Eli." My voice was rising, unintentionally, which only caused Eli to get angry.

His breathing was uneven and his eyes were darker than usual. "But I'll be here to protect you. I can't do that when I'm not around you."

I threw my hands up, groaning as I ran them through my hair. "I don't need your protection, Eli."

I gasped as he ran forward and pressed me to the wall, his breath hitting my face as he panted. His dark eyes stared into mine as I waited for him to do something.

"You don't get it, do you? He's not just a normal guy, Clare. He can rip you to shreds just like that." He snapped his fingers to make a point, and my eyes glared at them while he spoke again. "Do you not get that? He's dangerous. He can strike at any moment and I won't always be there. Do you know how much that hurts me? To know that if you go outside, I won't always be able to protect you. You can die at any moment and that scares me."

I moved my eyes back to his, realizing just how much he cares about me. Without even replying, I removed his arms from me and wrapped mine around his neck, pulling him into a hug. I whispered that I was sorry into his ear, and he wrapped his arms around me in response. I closed my eyes, feeling a tear run down my cheek. The fact that Eli is scared of losing me makes me feel like I actually mean something.

"You mean so much to me, Clare. I don't ever want to lose you." He whispered, his voice soft.

I wiped my tear away and took a deep breath. I moved my head so I was looking at him again before pressing my lips to his. I didn't wait for it to start off slow; I opened my mouth and my tongue met his, sending shivers through my body. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his hands on my ass. He moved us to the couch and sat down on it so I was straddling him.

I broke our kiss and quickly removed my shirt before leaning down and capturing his lips, once again. His hands roamed my body, giving me the feeling as if it was fire on ice. He removed his lips from mine and kissed down my jaw line before moving down to my neck. He kissed the scar softly before moving to the other side of my neck. He left open mouth kisses there, causing a moan to erupt from my lips. My hands found the bottom of his shirt before I pulled it over his head.

I grabbed his face in my hands and pressed our lips together, moving at a soft pace. His arms wrapped around my waist and his hands pressed to my lower back, pressing me to him. I pulled my lips away, resting my forehead on his, staring into his breathtaking eyes.

"You're not going to lose me, Eli. I'm yours," I whispered, my heart pounding as I breathed, "Forever."

He stared into my eyes, glancing between them with adoration. "Forever is overrated." He whispered. "Give me something timeless."

I smiled and nodded before pressing my lips to his, pouring everything I felt for him into that kiss.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Eli asked as I headed to the door.<p>

I turned to look at him, "Work. And no, I'm not staying home. I doubt Jake will attack with a café full of people."

"Then I'm coming too –"

"No." I cut him off, making him look offended. "If your there I'll just get distracted. Besides, if we spend every living moment together, we'll eventually get sick of each other."

"Technically, I'm not living." He whispered, probably thinking that I didn't hear him.

Anger filled my body as my fists clenched. "Don't say things like that!" I snapped.

He pinned his eyebrows together, "Why?"

"Because it hurts me. Do you not understand what it's like to know that you wish to be normal?" I asked, not able to hide the anger in my voice.

"I don't wish to be normal."

"Cut the crap, Eli. Every time we go outside, you're always staring at the couples walking by, wishing that you could be like them. Wishing that the both of us were human instead of just me." I began walking towards him with every word. "You're too busy wishing that you weren't like you are to see that I like who you are. I like the fact that you're different. But you don't give two shits about what I think, do you? You just want to be normal." I scoffed, "I'd give anything to be like you, instead of this normal crap."

"Don't say that." He growled.

"And why not?" I asked.

He stepped closer to me so that our faces were almost touching. "You don't want to be like me. You like the idea of being like me. But once you're turned, there is one thing that you would do anything for. That you would kill for. And that's blood. It's like a drug, Clare. One taste and you'll be addicted. Do you know how hard it is to fight the urge to kill? Some people can't do it. I've had _years_ of training for me to stop." His eyes were dark and his features were changing, but I didn't think he noticed. "And about this normal crap, yes, I do wish I was still human. It sure a shell beats being like this. I'd rather be normal than be a monster. That's what I am, Clare. I'm a monster."

I pounded my hands on his chest and pushed him back, anger filling me once again. "If you were a monster Eli, than you would have killed me when you had the chance. If you're such a monster than leave and go find someone to snack on." I turned and walked to the door before opening it and holding it open while staring at him.

He shook his head as his features went back to normal. He ran his hands threw his hair and pulled, letting me know he was angry. "That's not what I meant, Clare. You just don't understand."

"You're right, Eli. I don't understand, but I want to. You just won't help me understand it. You can't accept who you are and I don't understand that because I have. I know what you are and I accept that because you are not a monster, Eli. You just can't see that."

His face softened and he brought his hands to his sides. He stepped closer to me, whispering my name, but I held up my hand, stopping him from coming any closer.

"Until you figure out who you want to be, please leave. Because I'm tired of knowing that you're not fully mine yet." I told him, trying to hide the heartbreak I was feeling.

He looked at me and there was no hiding the hurt in his eyes. He nodded and walked to the door, looking at me for a moment before turning and walking down the steps and away from my house. Away from me.

I closed the door and leaned against it, finally letting the tears fall freely. I can't believe that just happened. We just had our first fight and it was my entire fault. If I would have left it, he would be here. He would be waiting for me when I come back from work.

Work. I forgot about work. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears, making sure I looked presentable, before opening the door and making my way to work.

* * *

><p>"Clare?" I could hear someone calling my name, but it was faint; it sounded far away, like it would be as if I were in a dream. "Clare?" There it is again, but this time it was slightly louder. "Clare Edwards!"<p>

"Huh?" I snapped back into reality, realizing that Peter was staring at me oddly.

"You alright? You seem a bit out of it today." He said, examining my face, searching for something; anything.

He was right; I was _very_ out of it. I had even forgotten that I was at work. I had been too busy thinking about Eli and our fight. I mean, why did I have to provoke him? I should have known he was just trying to do what's best for me. He only wanted to protect me.

"Yeah, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." I answered, shaking my head. I grabbed a cloth and began wiping down tables, trying to forget about Eli. Peter walked over and grabbed my hand, stopping it from cleaning any more.

"You should go home, I'll take the rest of your shift."

"No, Peter, I can't let you do that."

"Yes you can and you will." He grabbed the cloth from my hands and pushed me away. "Now go on, go home."

I sighed and smiled softly while thanking him before going to get my things.

* * *

><p>I stood there, in the middle of the living room, just staring at the couch. I had been standing here for about ten minutes now. I just couldn't get the thought of how everything was fine when we were cuddled up on the couch. But of course, I had to go and ruin everything.<p>

I just miss the way his arms would wrap around me when he wanted to be close. I miss the way his hands caressed my skin. I miss the way his lips felt against mine. I miss the way he held me. I miss the way his hands would fit perfectly with mine. I miss the way he would admire me when he thought I wasn't looking. I miss the way his eyes looked into mine. I miss Eli.

I groaned, frustrated that I couldn't get him off of my mind. I made my way upstairs, wanting to take a nap. I needed to get my mind off of him just for a while.

I turned off the light and climbed into bed, trying to get comfy. I stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take over me.

It never did.

I huffed and slid up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. I clicked on the lamp and stared at my night stand. I reached over and slowly opened the drawer. I stared at Eli's journal, biting my lip as I debated if I should read it or not. I grabbed the journal in my hand and closed the drawer, deciding I wanted to read more.

I skipped to about the middle of the book and opened the page.

_March 3, 1883_

_Today has been good. For me anyways. Not so much for Mother. She's been getting worse. I know it's just the flu, but it worries me. She looks so ill; I can't take it. Father says it'll pass but I'm not so sure. She isn't herself and normally Mother can handle anything. She's been really tired lately; she barely gets out of bed. I don't know what to do. I guess I'll just have to wait._

I set down the journal, realizing how much Eli cared for his Mom. I wondered what happened, if it was just the flu or if something terrible had happened.

I picked the journal back up and flipped a few pages before beginning to read again.

_April 1__st__, 1883_

_Today is April Fools and I can't even enjoy it; Mother has gotten worse. The Doctor doesn't know what it is, but he does know that she doesn't have much time left. I don't know if I can do this. Father tells me we have to act like everything is fine; like she's not sick. But everything is not fine. She's dying and there's nothing I can do about it. If she dies, then I'll have nothing left._

I sniffled, placing the book down on my bed. I brought my hand up to my face and wiped away the few stray tears. I didn't know if I wanted to read any more. I didn't want to know what happened to his Mother.

I decided to read anyway. I picked up the book and flipped the page. I scrunched my eyebrows together, noticing the big time jump in the Dates.

_June 11, 1883_

_Been a while, huh? I guess I've just been too busy, with Mother's funeral and all. I still can't believe that she's gone. It seems like yesterday she was happy and healthy. I guess it's better to remember her like that. Father has barely spoken to me since she passed. He locks himself in his office most of the time. I guess he just misses her. We all do. _

I closed the book, taking a deep breath. I can't believe he lost his mom at such a young age. I couldn't imagine losing my mom. I brought my hand up to my face and wiped the tears away, trying to calm myself.

I stopped what I was doing when I heard shattering of glass and yelling coming from outside. I got out of my bed and walked over to my window, opening it and looking out. My eyes widened when I saw Eli walking along the street, throwing beer bottles to the ground as he yelled at himself.

"Stupid! You're such an idiot!" He kept screaming at himself as he threw the bottles at the sidewalk, the glass shattering into a million tiny pieces. I noticed how as he walked, he was wobbling. He wasn't walking straight.

I quickly ran down stairs and to the front door, swinging it open. I walked outside and down the steps, stopping when I was a few feet ahead of Eli. He didn't notice me right away, but when he did, he stopped. His hand was raised and I noticed it was the last beer bottle he had.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

He didn't answer; only let the bottle slip out of his hands and onto the cement, watching it shatter. He stumbled over to me, and scoffed. "Well I wouldn't say I was sober."

I sighed and grabbed his arm, bringing him over to the steps.

"Come on, let's get you inside." I told him, trying to drag him up the stairs. He slowly walked up, stumbling a bit before tripping. He laughed as he crawled up the stairs. We finally made it inside and I sat him down on the couch.

"I thought you didn't want me back until I 'figured out who I was'." Eli lifted his hands and put air quotes around _figure out who I was_. I sighed and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"Well, I'm not going to let you wonder the streets like this."

He chuckled softly, "Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be a good idea."

He let out a breath and leaned back on the couch. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, rubbing his hands over his face. I didn't know what to do. I didn't even know vampires could get drunk, so how was I supposed to help him feel better?

"I need a drink." I heard him mumble behind his hands.

"I'll get you some water." I stood up, making my way to the kitchen.

"Not that kind of drink." I heard him say, softly, making me stop in my tracks. I turned around slowly to face him; he had his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. I slowly walked over to him and sat on the coffee table again. I took a deep breath and held out my hand so my wrist was facing him.

He slowly lifted his head and eyed my wrist before looking up at me. "No."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"But I do." He said, his tone cold. "I don't want you to be in pain because of me."

I stood up and sat next to him, grabbing his hand in mine. "You don't get it, do you? Eli, I'm in pain when you're not with me. I'm in pain when I see you're not happy. I'm in pain when I know how much you've done for me and the only thing I have done was be here."

"And that's enough for me. Just to have you be here with me. I don't need anything more."

I held out my wrist. "Right now, you do. So please, just… drink."

He eyed my wrist, licking his lips; he was torn. He slowly moved his hand and grabbed mine, slowly bringing it up his lips. He placed a lingering kiss there, causing my heart to skip a beat. He looked at me, giving me a message through his eyes; _I'm sorry_. In response, I placed my hand on his leg and smiled softly.

His features changed and his eyes turned red. I couldn't help but stare at him; it was just so fascinating. He opened his mouth and I felt his teeth sink into my flesh, causing me to hiss. He closed his eyes and I could feel the blood draining from me. I could see a trail of blood trickling out from his mouth and down my arm. I moved my free hand that was resting on his leg to the hem of his shirt and I grabbed a fist full. He moaned against my flesh, sending shivers through my body. I didn't know that even with him drinking blood from me, he would still have this effect on me. Everything he did captivated me like fireworks exploding in the night sky.

He slowly retracted his mouth from my wrist, his eyes still closed. My eyes were glued to the blood on his lips; _my_ blood. He sighed and opened his eyes, his features going back to normal, though my eyes never left his lips.

"Thank you." He whispered. In a blink of an eye, he had gotten up and grabbed a tissue before sitting next to me once again. He held my wrist in his hand and began to clean the wound. I watched him intently, noticing that he was concentrating very hard on the wound. I moved my hand under his chin – immediately feeling a spark – and made him look up at me. His eyes held guilt and his lips were in a frown.

I ran my thumb over his lips, removing some of the blood. I whispered, "You're welcome."

He gave a small smile before turning his head to continue cleaning my wrist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I responded. "It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

He finished cleaning the wound and stood up, walking into the kitchen. I stood up, feeling a bit dizzy, but caught my balance and followed him. He reached in the fridge and grabbed the water jug before pouring a glass of water and handing it to me. I took it, giving him an odd look.

"You need to drink lots of water and rest." He told me, so I brought the glass up to my lips and took a sip. I stared at his lips; there were still traces of blood there and for some reason, I wanted to lean over and kiss him, just to see what it was like to taste blood. I wanted to know why it was so addicting to him.

As if reading my thoughts, he lifted his hand and wiped away the blood, mumbling a sorry to me. He turned away and made sure the blood was gone. As he was busy, I placed my glass on the counter. When he turned around, he was about to say something but I interrupted him by running up to him, grabbing his face in my hands and crushing my lips over his.

He immediately stopped his movements and pressed his hand to my lower back, pressing me against his body. I opened my mouth; our tongues colliding instantly as he turned us around and shoved what was on the counter to the side. He lifted me up on the counter and spread my legs so he could stand between them. I ran my fingers through his dark locks, twisting and pulling on each strand. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me, smiling as he bit my lip softly. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine while his hand tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What was that for?" He asked, his breathing ragged. He stared into my eyes and I almost melted.

I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling. "To say sorry, I guess. Earlier, I overreacted. You just want to protect me and I kept making it harder for you. But, I'm over that now. If you want to follow me into the bathroom to protect me, then so be it."

He chuckled and shook his head, his fingers tracing my jawline. "I have to admit that I might have crossed the line with that. But, I just… I care about you too much to take any chances. I've lost people close to me, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you, too."

Something in that sentence caught my attention. _I've lost people close to me._ He must be referring to his mother. I smiled sympathetically at him and slid my hand to sup his cheek. I rubbed my nose against his, and he smiled sweetly.

"I have a proposal." I told him. His eyebrows rose.

"And what might that be?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling back slightly to get a better view of my face.

"I want you to meet my mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Well… that sucked. This chapter was just a filler. The real drama comes later on. I'm not sure if it's going to be the next chapter or the one after that. <strong>

**Also, I didn't just randomly bring up Eli's mother's death. It's there for a reason, so don't forget! ;)**

**I think I will be updating on Sunday's, since that's when I normally update anyways. So yeah, look for an update on Sunday. Let's hope the next chapter is done by then! I'm moving so I'll be very busy this weekend. **

**Reviews would be lovely. *hearts* **

**Xoxo. **


	9. Skinny Love

Immortal Night Chapter 9

**Early update? I think so! I finished this a while ago and I figured, why wait? So, here it is! Not sure if you'll like it though…**

**I have a question: Is anyone still reading this…?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I don't know how I did it, but somehow I got Eli to come to my mom's with me. He was completely against it at first, not wanting to take the risk of my mom finding out what he really is. He kept shaking his head, his eyes closed and his lips in a firm line; he really didn't want to go. But, when I told him it would be a good escape to get away from Jake, he went still. He opened his eyes to look at me, his lips still in a perfect line. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed it, groaning. Finally, he threw his hands up in the air and said, "Fine, we can go."

I grinned and jumped on him, thanking him. He only chuckled and waved his hand as if dismissing the subject. I knew he wasn't too happy about it by the way he would turn away from me and shake his head. He had a lot on his mind and he didn't want to let it show. I had to tell him that nothing would go wrong, that everything would be fine and that my mom would love him. When I had said that, he looked up at me with a soft expression and whispered, "Really?" as if I was lying. Of course I wasn't lying; my mother would definitely love him. The human him, anyways. I had to admit that if she did find out about who he really is, she might want to kill him herself. After all, she was the one who warned me about his kind.

So, here we were, sitting in my car as we drove to my mom's. Eli was sitting beside me, staring out the window, watching the world go by. He hadn't said a word since we entered the car, and the silence was starting to make me a bit uncomfortable. I shifted in my seat, rearranging my hands on the steering wheel and cleared my throat. I snuck a glance at him, noticing that he didn't even blink, before fixing my gaze on the road again. I cleared my throat once more, a little louder this time. Eli slowly turned his head to look at me, and that's when I noticed he didn't look too well. He looked pale; paler than usual.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sneaking a glance at him.

"I'm fine." He mumbled. "I just haven't fed in a while." He turned his head and gazed out the window once again.

"What about me?" I asked, not even looking at him.

"It wasn't enough." He said, his voice low. "I need more, Clare." I opened my mouth, about to tell him that I was fine with being a donor, but he beat me to it. "No, I'm not feeding on you again."

I frowned. It was then that I realized that every time Eli would disappear in the day and come back, looking better than ever, he must have been hunting. He never told me where he was, but I didn't ask. Come to think of it, he hadn't gone out for a few weeks now. Ever since the Jake thing, he hasn't left my side.

I waited till we were on the highway, smiling as the forest on each side of the road came into view. I drove for a few more minutes before pulling over to the side. Eli looked at me, obviously confused as to why I just randomly stopped on the side of the highway.

"Why did you stop?" He asked.

"Well, I figured you need to feed." I looked around and moved my hand along the window, outlining the trees with my fingers. "Ta Da. Your own Buffett."

Eli stared at me for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes. He cracked up, laughing as he waited for me to tell him I was kidding. When my face stayed serious, he stopped laughing and stared at me. He blinked. "You're serious?"

I nodded.

Eli's face stayed the same; emotionless. But I could see how his eyes had lit up. I smiled at him and got comfortable in the front seat, resting my head back. I closed my eyes. Eli stayed in the car. I opened one eye and peered at him; he was just staring at me. "Don't worry," I closed my eyes once again. "I'll be here when you get back."

After a moment, I felt him move, but instead of opening the car door and leaving, he had moved closer to me. I didn't know how close until I felt him press a soft, chaste kiss on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes as he nuzzled his nose with mine. His eyes stared into mine, and I knew what he wanted to say: _don't leave._ I raised my hand and cupped his cheek, whispering, "I'll be here, Eli. I'm not going anywhere."

He let out a breath through his nose and nodded tentatively. He moved away from me and opened the passenger door before stepping outside. He closed the door and gave me one last glance before walking into the forest.

I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of ways I could pass time. I pursed my lips and opened my eyes before pulling out my phone from my pocket. I unlocked it and dialed in Spinner's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Yellow?" He answered.

"Hey, it's Clare. I was just letting you know that I'll be taking a few days off –"

"Is everything okay?" He asked, panic laced in his voice.

"Yes, everything's fine, I was just going to visit my mom. But when I get back I'll take up more shifts."

"No, no. No need for that. You have a good time. You deserve it. Besides, Peter say's he wouldn't mind filling in for you." Spinner said and I could hear the smile that was plastered on his lips.

"I did not!" I heard Peter yell in the background, making me giggle.

Spinner chuckled, "Well, have a good visit. Tell Momma Edwards I said hi."

"Will do."

We said our goodbyes before hanging up. I puffed out my cheeks and put my phone back in my pocket. I turned my head and gazed out the window, looking for any signs of Eli. When I didn't see him, I turned my head back and stared out the windshield. I reached down on the side of the seat and made the back of the seat go down so I could lie back. I closed my eyes and got comfy, waiting for Eli.

I never would have guessed that I would ever be in this situation; waiting for my vampire boyfriend to come back from hunting so we can leave to go see my mother. Well, it sounds a lot worse than it is. I don't know what it is, but I just can't seem to get rid of these feelings. I have never felt like this for _anyone_. I have liked boys before, but I never had feelings for them as strong as the ones I have for Eli. Eli makes me feel like I'm on top of the world. Each time he smiles at me I just feel all tingly inside. His eyes paralyze me and his touch sends me into a frenzy. I never thought feelings like these existed; I thought they only existed in books to make it more interesting. Guess I was wrong.

I jumped, startled by the car door opening. My eyes snapped open to see Eli climbing in before shutting the door.

"Jeez," I placed my hand over my heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

I fixed my seat and sat up, looking at him. His skin was back to its original color and he looked a lot happier. I smiled softly at him and reached over, caressing his cheek. "You look a lot better."

"I feel a lot better." He smiled softly before turning his eyes away and looking out the windshield. I started the car again and began driving. It was silent for a while, until he spoke. "You stayed."

I frowned, realizing he thinks that this is just a phase and that I'll leave him when I have the chance. "Eli, I told you before; I'm not going anywhere. No matter what happens I will always be by your side. I know you don't believe it, but it's true. I'm not going to leave you… unless you want me too."

I didn't need to look at him to know he was staring at me. I hadn't looked at him once throughout my speech; instead I focused on driving. I didn't know what his reaction would be. Did I sound too clingy? Did I make him feel uncomfortable? Did I–

"Pull the car over, Clare. I want to kiss you."

I quickly complied, pressing on the breaks and pulling over to the side, once again. I turned the car off and quickly undid my seat belt before moving over to him. He grabbed my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine as my hands found his hair. I moved so I was straddling his waist, giggling when I got stuck. He chuckled and helped me until we found a comfortable position. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him again as his hands slid down to my waist. I opened my mouth and our tongues met, forming a wet dance.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I smiled when he responded to my cheesy speech. "I guess I'm stuck with you, then."

* * *

><p>"Eli, don't worry, she doesn't bite." I teased and began walking to the front door before stopping abruptly, realizing what I had just said. I spun around to face him, "I mean –"<p>

"It's fine, Clare." Eli chuckled before making his way over to me.

I smiled before turning and making my way up to the front door. I placed my hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door, but I stopped. I turned my head to look at Eli, sensing his nervousness, and saw that his breathing was uneven. I moved my hand and touched his, watching his eyes dart to our hands. He smiled softly and slowly intertwined our fingers. I opened the door and walked in, pulling Eli with me.

"Mom!" I yelled into the house.

I turned my head to the kitchen to see if she was there, but instead I was met with a bear hug. My hand slipped from Eli's as my mother began rocking us back and forth.

"Clare-Bear!" My mother squealed, making me flinch. I hated that nickname. "I can't believe it's really you!" She pulled back to look at my face, her hands placed firmly on my shoulders. "You really need to visit more often."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry; I've been kind of busy."

My mother looked behind me and raised her eyebrows, obviously seeing Eli. "And are you the reason my daughter has been so busy?" She asked Eli, making him swallow.

"I– I guess so." He smiled nervously at my mom.

She walked over to him and he held out his hand to shake hers, but she pulled him into a hug instead. His eyes widened, but he awkwardly hugged her back. She pulled away and turned to me, smiling brightly.

"Spinner says hi." I told her and she laughed.

"Why don't you guys get your bags and I'll finish dinner?" She asked, clapping her hands, and I nodded.

"I'll get them." Eli said before I even moved. He went back outside and began grabbing our bags. My mom walked up beside me and watched him.

She elbowed my side, making me look up at her. "You did good, hon."

I smiled and turned my head back to watch Eli, knowing she was right. I don't think I could ever find anyone better than Eli. No one could ever make me feel like this. No one could ever measure up to him. It's that simple.

* * *

><p>"So, Eli, how did you and Clare meet?"<p>

My fork slipped out of my hand. My body went still. My eyes found Eli's and I realized he had the same expression. How exactly are we going to tell my mom that we met by him trying to kill me? That wouldn't end well.

"At work." I blurted.

Mom raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," Eli spoke up, his eyes still locked with mine. "She was my waitress, and I knew from the moment I laid eyes on her, she was the one for me."

I might have smiled if it weren't for the look in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but I knew him too well; he was wishing that was how we met. He was wishing that that was how we had found each other. He wanted his words to be true.

"Isn't that sweet?" My mom spoke up and I broke my gaze with Eli to look at her. She gave me a look, speaking with her eyes; _He's a keeper_. I smiled at her.

The rest of dinner was pretty quiet, except for when my mother smothered Eli with questions. He answered them pretty smoothly, trying to make him seem like the most normal human being out there. My mother was nodding her head, her eyes squinted and her hands folded together under her chin as she listened intently. I ate quietly.

Once dinner was done, Mom got up and stared collecting dishes. I reached over the table to pass her a dish but stopped abruptly when I felt her hand brush my hair away from my neck; her cold fingertips traced the scar.

She sighed, "I still don't understand what kind of animal would do that." She said. Eli swallowed. "I swear, if I get my hands on the monster that did this…" She didn't finish her sentence. She only sighed.

My eyes darted to Eli to see he was frowning at his plate, his hands fidgeting with the table cloth. I watched his throat as he swallowed once again, obviously feeling uncomfortable. I moved my mom's hand away from my neck and moved my hair back over my shoulder. Once she left and walked into the kitchen, I quickly grabbed Eli's hand, squeezing it tightly. He looked up at me before slowly retracting his hand from mine; my heart fell. I frowned and slid back into my seat, glaring at the table cloth.

"Anyone have room for desert?" My mom asked when she walked back into the dining room.

"Actually, I'm pretty tired; I think I'll just go to bed." I stood up and gave my mom a hug, "Thank you, though."

"Oh," my mother frowned. "Okay. Goodnight sweetie."

"Night, mom." I told her before walking towards the stairs.

Behind me, I could hear Eli and my mother saying goodnight before his footsteps followed me.

"Oh, and Clare." I turned around to face my mother. "Eli can sleep in the spare room."

I nodded, knowing that's probably what he wanted, anyways, before grabbing my bag and walking upstairs. Eli followed, his bags in hand. I placed my things in my old room before leading him to the spare room. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but before he could even start I spun around on the balls of my feet and walked back to my room, closing the door.

I got ready for bed, changing into my comfy Pajama pants and my tank top. I turned off the light before climbing into bed. I intertwined my fingers over my stomach and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't actually tired, I just didn't want to face the awkward moments that were yet to come. I didn't want to sit there, knowing Eli was uncomfortable. I didn't want to sit there and face my mother, knowing she didn't know the truth about Eli. I didn't want to sit there and pretend everything is okay.

Hours passed and I tossed and turned, unable to sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't sleep. I tried counting sheep; that didn't work. I tried closing my eyes and singing a song in my head; that didn't work.

I huffed and sat up in bed, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. The bright green letters read 12:57. Great, it was almost one in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I chewed on my bottom lip, listening for any signs that my mother was still awake. I didn't hear anything, so she must be asleep already.

I slowly pulled the covers off of me before stepping out of bed, trying to be as quiet as I could. I tip toed out into the hallway, looking down the hall. The lights were turned off and I could hear faint snoring coming from my mom's room. I couldn't help but feel like I was back in high school, sneaking out to a party after my mother had fallen asleep. Usually I would be giggling like crazy as I ran to Bianca's car, noticing the giant grin on her face as I jumped in her car before we sped off into the night. But back then, everything was normal. Everything was just as it was supposed to be.

I tip toed across the hall, trying to make sure the boards didn't creek under my feet, until I reached the spare room where Eli was sleeping. I placed my hand on the cold doorknob, slowly turning it and pushing the door open. I slid inside the dark room before closing the door behind me. When I turned around, I jumped, startled. Eli was sitting on his bed, staring out the window. He turned his head too look at me, half of his face illuminated by the moonlight.

I slowly walked over to him and he turned around, grabbing the covers in his hand as I sat down on the bed. We both lay down and he covered us with the blanket, wrapping his arm around my waist. I snuggled closer to him, my back pressed against his chest. I could feel his lips brushing my ear slightly, and I closed my eyes, sighing softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his voice like the wind. I could barely hear him, but I somehow understood. He was referring to earlier that night, when he pushed me away. When he put up a wall, trying, but failing, to hide his feelings from me.

"Don't be," I answered.

I felt him press a kiss to the nape of my neck before he let his head settle onto the pillow my head was resting on. I turned in his arms, wanting to face him. Our faces were only centimeters apart, his eyes staring into mine as my hand slid behind his shirt, feeling his soft skin. Our eyes stayed locked as my hand explored his skin, my fingers tracing his abs. His arm tightened around me as he pulled me closer to him, a smile breaking onto my face. He smirked before he tilted his head and kissed my lips, my hand traveling to his back. He flinched, making me think I had hurt him, but when I saw that he was trying not to laugh I realized it was his tickle spot.

I giggled and dug my head into his chest, wishing I could stay like this forever. I grabbed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. We began to talk, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears. We talked about everything and everything; anything to keep us up. We stayed quiet, though, not wanting to wake my mother up.

Throughout the night, I couldn't help but noticed that this was the most Eli had smiled. It didn't matter what we were talking about; he had a bright smile on his face the entire time. It was beautiful. I couldn't get enough of it. I don't think he noticed, but his smile was the only thing I was staring at as he spoke. It was just perfect.

A few hours later, things got quiet. We settled down and my back was once again pressed to his chest, his arm wrapped securely around me. I knew it wouldn't be long for me to fall asleep. Just before I closed my eyes, three beautiful words filled the room; my heart soring with each word.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… this one sucked. Another filler chapter, and I'm sorry for that, but no more!<strong>

**Next chapter = DRAMA! And someone who's name starts with a 'J' and ends with a 'ake' ;)**

**Review and tell me what you think! ^_^**


	10. Lovesick Love Fight

Immortal Night chapter 10

**Early update.. yet again? Yes! So, I finished this chapter a lot sooner than I thought I would, and I just couldn't wait to upload it. Besides, I thought you guys deserved it because of the amazing reviews you left me! *heart* I am so glad you guys like this story! **

**_DisturbedPie:_ Your review is the explination of this story. _Eli is Clare's Drug_. And really? You think this is better than Twilight! Thank you so much! That means a lot! *hearts***

**_ SomeFantasticUsername:_ First off, I love your username, LOL. I wish I was as clever to come up with that. :P Second, You have no idea how happy I am to know that you stay up late to read this! I do that to some other stories that I think are effing amazing, and to know that someone is doing the same thing with my story is just freaking amazing! *hearts* **

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! You guys are amazing and I love you! *hearts***

**Warning: Well, I don't want to spoil it too much, but uh… FIGHTS! ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"I love you."

It took me a moment to realize that the words had come out of my mouth. I felt like I was flying; I had finally told him how I felt. I had finally said the words I had been longing to say.

I listened, waiting for a response, but I didn't get one. I frowned, waiting a little longer. I realized he didn't even move; his arm was still securely around my waist, his chest still pressed against my back, his head still lying on my pillow. It's like those three words meant nothing to him.

I slowly turned my head so I could see his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly. Was he sleeping?

He was sleeping. That's why I didn't get a response. I felt a wave of relief wash over me, knowing that there was still a chance that he felt the same way. I turned my head back, closing my eyes and cuddling into him.

"Tomorrow," I breathed. "I'll tell him."

* * *

><p>"CLARE!"<p>

I jumped up into a sitting position, my eyes snapping open, only to shut instantly when the light blared into them. I brought a hand to my hair, moving it from my face. I looked around, realizing I was in the spare room. I looked beside me to see that Eli was gone. I frowned and got up, stumbling to the door. Man, was I tired.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, "What?"

It was then that I heard the shower running; Eli must be taking a shower. I smiled.

"Someone is here to see you." My mother yelled up to me. I pinned my eyebrows together as I walked down the stairs. I hadn't told anyone that I was here, so who could it be? I realized I was still in my pajamas and my hair was a mess, but I didn't care because after this I am most likely going back to bed.

I made it downstairs to see my mom talking with someone who was standing outside. I walked over to her and she smiled at me before moving out the way to reveal… Jake?

Jake.

My eyes widened as I watched his lips curl up into a devilish grin. He looked at me with a knowing look, obviously pleased with my reaction. How the fuck did he find us? This was supposed to be an escape, and here he is, standing right in front of me.

"Clare, why don't you invite –" I cut my mother off by slamming the door shut. "Clare! Is that any way to treat a friend?"

"He's not my friend, mom." I told her, turning to look at her. I knew he wouldn't be able to get in without an invitation, so as long as we don't let him in we are safe. "Mom, I need you to listen to me. Do not, under any circumstance, let him inside. Don't open the door to talk to him, not matter what he says."

"Clare, what are you getting on with?"

"Mom! Just… just listen, please. Don't let him inside. Don't talk to him. Don't even look at him. Okay?"

She stared at me, wide eyed, but nodded nonetheless. I quickly turned my heels and ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. I barged in without knocking, watching as Eli popped his head out of the shower, looking at me with a completely confused look.

"Clare, I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm in the shower." His lips curled up into a smirk. "Unless you want to join." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Usually, I would have shot back a witty comment or maybe even taken his offer, but now was not the time. He noticed my face expression and I watched as his fell.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jake's here."

As soon as the words left my lips, the shower was shut off, Eli was out and pulling on his clothes faster than I could take in a breath. He stopped in front of me, his hair still dripping wet as he stared into my eyes. "Are you sure?"

I scoffed, "No, I just thought it would be a great excuse to barge in here while you're taking a shower. Yes, I'm sure!"

He turned his head so he was looking away from me, and I could see his face changing. His eyes turned red as his fangs poked out, the veins under his eyes visible. I reached over and grabbed his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed, his hand tightening around mine.

"Did you invite him in?" His voice was dark and filled with anger. He was trying so hard not to break through the bathroom door and run outside to rip Jake's head off.

"I'm not stupid, Eli. I shut the door before he could say anything. I told my mom not to let him in under any circumstances, and I think she got the hint." I told him.

He nodded and shook his head, trying to change his face back to normal. He succeeded and we made our way downstairs. When we reached the front door, Jake was gone. Eli stepped outside, looking every which way, and he was nowhere in sight. He turned to look at me.

"I swear, Eli, he was right –"

"Stop." He interrupted me. "I believe you."

He walked back to the front door and ripped off a note. His eyes scanned over it before he scoffed and crumpled it up.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"He wants to meet up. He says he has something important to tell me."

"Are you going to go?" I asked.

He turned me, "I'm not leaving you, Clare." He said softly.

I knew it probably wasn't the best idea ever, but I knew he wouldn't be able to think straight without me in his sight. I have to admit that I felt the same way. I don't think I would be able to handle the thought of him leaving with the possibility of never coming back. So, I said, "Then I'll go with you."

* * *

><p>"Do you see him?"<p>

"No, do you?"

"No."

I sighed. We had been here – wherever _here_ was – for about a half an hour and Jake still hadn't shown up. I looked around; there was an abandoned warehouse, looking as if it wasn't even finished. The ground was mostly dirt, only a few patches of grass here and there. I wasn't even sure where we were or how Jake even found this place. There were trees surrounding the area, but there was about 50 feet separating us from them. I looked up, noticing the sky was turning grey as clouds swarmed above us.

I tugged on Eli's hand and pointed up. "Look." He looked up and we both stared at the sky. "That happened fast."

I glanced over at Eli and that's when I noticed his expression. He slowly let his gaze fall to ahead of us as his eyebrows were pushed together, as if he was trying to figure something out. His eyes suddenly widened and he turned to look at me. "You have to get out of here. Now."

I gave him a puzzled look, "What – why?"

"No time for questions, just… I have to get you out of here."

As we turned around to head back to the car, we were suddenly facing Jake. He had that stupid smile on his face; not quite a smirk but not quite a smile, either. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, and that's when I noticed the girl on his arm. She was a short, tanned skinned girl with long dark hair. She looked a bit out of place standing there, but she didn't seem to mind. She was smirking at us, too, and that kind of scared me.

What did they have planned?

I stepped closer to Eli as his hand snaked around my shoulders, pulling me to him. He kept a tight grip on me, as if thinking that with one movement I could be out of his reach. My hand slid to his back and I gripped onto his shirt.

Without taking my eyes off of the girl, I whispered, "Who is she?"

Eli glared at Jake as he answered me. "Alli."

"Another vampire?" I asked.

"Not quite." He gritted his teeth together. "She's a witch."

My head snapped to look at him. "A witch?" I asked before slapping his chest. "Why didn't you tell me that witches exists?"

He looked down and glared at me. "Really? You think now is a good time to be talking about this?"

He was right. I turned my head back to look at Jake and Alli, only to realize they were walking towards us.

"Elijah Goldsworthy," Alli said, her voice angelic. She had the look of amusement on her gorgeous face, her eyes looking him up and down. I stepped closer to him, wanting her to get the message that he was mine, although she didn't seem like she wanted him like that. I just wanted to make sure. "You sure have changed."

Eli stared at her, his face serious. He tilted his chin up, showing that he wasn't backing down no matter what. His arm tightened around my shoulders; by now we were practically one person.

"Alli." He acknowledged.

Jake spoke up, "As much as I'd like to watch you two catch up, I think we should move onto a more important matter."

"And what is that?" Eli asked. I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable; Alli was just staring at me. It wasn't just a stare; it was like she was looking into my soul. Her eyes pierced through me, like she was trying to read my thoughts. For a moment I thought she could, but Eli jerked me and I snapped back into reality. He glared at Alli who only smirked in response.

"CeCe."

Eli froze. I looked over at him to see his expression was hard, his eyes were dark, and his lips were pressed into a hard line. I could tell he was using everything in him to not beat the shit out of Jake. For a second, I thought he stopped breathing. He removed his arm from my shoulders before bringing me behind him, holding my hand. I peeked over his shoulder, still wanting to be a part of the conversation.

"What about her?" Eli asked. His voice sounded hoarse, like it was forced. It didn't sound like the voice I had fallen in love with. It sounded unfamiliar to me.

I felt a little cold prick on my forehead, causing me to look up. I felt another, this time on my cheek. It was beginning to rain. It started drizzling, only little tiny droplets of water.

"She's alive, Eli."

That was it for Eli.

"What the fuck is you're problem, Jake?" He snapped, lunging forward. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, although my strength was nothing compared to Eli's. Jake smirked devilishly at Eli; Eli's eyes were glaring daggers at Jake as his breathing was uneven. I just really wanted to know who this Cece was.

"You think you could mess with me like this?" Eli asked, his tone cold.

"I'm not messing with you, Elijah." Jake said so seriously that I almost believed him. "She's alive, and I can prove it. You just have to trust me."

Eli scoffed, "Trust you? You tried to kill me!"

Eli was fuming. I didn't know he had this much anger towards Jake. I tried to calm him down by rubbing his hand soothingly, but it didn't seem to work. He was ignoring me, although I knew he knew I was there.

Jake sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Alli stood there, staring at Eli with a smirk. "He's not lying, Elijah."

"She's alive, Eli. She wants to see you again." Jake spoke up. Something in his voice told me he was telling the truth, but I still didn't trust him.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Eli yelled, making me jump. "Why are you doing this? You were there, Jake! You were there through it all. You were there when she was sick, when she died. You helped me take care of her, you helped me get over her death and now you're playing this sick joke!" Eli rambled, and it struck me. He was talking about his mother. "Why?"

Alli looked up at Jake, and for the first time since she appeared, she looked a bit worried. I eyed her suspiciously, though she never noticed. Jake stared at Eli, a blank expression upon his features. It was like Eli's speech didn't affect him at all.

Eli scoffed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. "Let's go."

As we turned around to leave, there were two big buff guys standing in front of us. They looked as if they had no emotion at all, their faces expressionless. Eli's grip tightened around me and I somehow knew we were in trouble. Eli turned us to go another way, but we were stopped by another bulky man with the same expression as the others.

Jake's lips curled up into a devilish smirk, "Grab the girl."

Everything moved so fast. Eli shoved me behind him as the men walked over to us. I felt my heart pound inside my chest as one of the men pushed Eli out of the way and to the ground. One of the men grabbed me and Eli quickly got up and punched him. I screamed as another man came up behind Eli and picked him up before throwing him to the ground; Eli groaned when his back came in contact with the dirt beneath us.

Jake and Alli just stood there watching, neither one of them moving. I felt a rough grip on my arm and I turned to see one of the men standing there. I tried to get free of his grip but he was too strong. I felt tears prick my eyes as he began to drag me away and towards the warehouse. I started throwing punches and kicks, trying to do anything I could to get him to let me go. I looked over and saw Eli was fighting the other men, making my heart ache; there was no way he could handle both of them.

When the man who was holding me had enough of my squirming, he picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and began pounding on his back, begging him to let me go. He turned to walk into the warehouse and that's when I noticed I had a perfect view of Alli and Jake.

"What is wrong with you!" I screamed at them, tears flowing down my face. "You were his best friend! He trusted you! I bet you feel like a man now, huh?" I kept screaming at him. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw something flash in his eyes, but he quickly hid it.

I looked over at Eli and noticed how hard he was fighting. He was trying so hard not to give up. I could tell that he wouldn't be able to hold out any longer and that's when I realized I had never got to tell him I loved him. This was the end and he didn't know how I felt about him.

The man carrying me threw me to the ground and I groaned, feeling pain in my back. He stood above me and stared down at me, his head tilting to the side.

"A human, eh?" He smirked. "This should be fun."

He knelt down to me and I quickly sat up before crawling backwards, trying to get away from him. He chuckled darkly and followed me with agonizing slow steps. I whimpered as he grabbed my foot and pulled me towards him. He stood with either of his feet on each side of my legs, smirking down at me. He leaned down and straddled me, making me want to barf. I turned my head away when he tried to touch my face. When I did glance at him, I noticed his face changing. He was planning on killing me.

"Let her go."

I was surprised to hear a female voice. When the man turned to face the source, I saw who it was. Alli. She walked over to us and stood next to the man, glaring down at him. When the man didn't move, she placed her hand on his shoulder and dug her nails into his skin. The man stared into her eyes as his face twisted in pain.

"I said, let her go." She repeated.

When she let go, the man quickly got off of me and ran in the opposite direction, not even bothering to go see Jake. She held a hand out to me, but I just stared at her. I stood up on my own, ignoring her hand. I stared at her for a few more moments before walking by her and towards Eli. Now, it was pouring. The dirt turned into mud and everyone was drenched from head to toe.

I noticed that one of the men was fighting Eli while the other was coming up behind him. I quickly ran forward and jumped on the man's back, not even thinking of the consequence. I placed my hands on his face and poked him in the eyes, hearing him groan out in pain. I jumped of his back and rolled on the ground, stopping to see him groaning in pain as he stumbled around.

My hair stuck to me face and I panted, trying to see through the rain. Jake stood in the same spot as before, watching as Eli fought the last man. I stood up, glaring at the man who was fighting Eli. Eli threw a punch but the man had ducked and punched Eli in the gut, sending him to the ground. I quickly ran over to them and stood behind the man. I tapped him on th shoulder and he turned to face me. Eli looked up and I quickly glanced at him, giving him a look before focusing my attention to the man standing in front of me.

"Hi." I said, trying to stall the man.

He just stared at me, confused as to why I would confront him like that. I took note of Eli who was standing behind the man, panting. I watched his features change before I looked back to the man. I smiled at him and he opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a cry of pain as Eli sunk his teeth into the man's neck. What surprised me was the fact that Eli the ripped a piece of the man's neck out before spitting it to the ground.

"Fuck!" The man screamed, his hand coming over and covering his wound. He fell to the ground and I took that chance to can him. He ground and I just stared at him, watching as blood seeped through the hand that was holding his neck.

I looked up to see Eli staring down at the man; he lifted his arm up and wiped his mouth, trying to get rid of the man's blood. I stepped over the man and walked over to Eli and he looked up at me. I stood in front of him, not touching him; we just stood there, letting the water fall on us. His hair was soaked along with the rest of his body; I'm sure I looked the same.

I turned my head to look at Jake, who was just standing there, staring at us. His expression was blank, and I was beginning to wonder if this was some sort of game.

"Any more surprises you want to throw my way?" Eli asked Jake, his tone cold.

Jake didn't say anything. He only turned on his heels and started walking away.

I turned back to Eli and grabbed his face in my hands, making him look at me. He grabbed my wrists in his hands and smiled at me as my hands explored his face. I thought I would never be able to touch him again, to hold him, to kiss him. I pulled him to me and kissed him, feeling the rain on my skin. He kissed me back, his hands moving to my back, pressing me to him. I pulled back and stared at him, my hands caressing his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

He chuckled, "Am I okay? The question is are _you_ okay?"

I smiled at him and he pressed his forehead to mine. I closed me eyes as I moved my hands to his chest, feeling just how hard his heart was beating. "God, I thought I was going to lose you."

I felt his breath on my face, "Funny, I thought the same thing."

I stayed quiet, thinking of ways I could tell him I love him. I knew I was going to say it, I just didn't know how. I was scared, to be honest. I mean, what if he doesn't feel the same? I could tell him and he could laugh. Or I could tell him and he could tell me he feels the same. Either option was scary, but I figured it was worth a shot.

I kept my forehead against his, my eyes still closed as my hands gripped his collar. "I love you."

I waited, listening to hear if he would laugh or say it back. I waited. But the only thing that filled my ears was the sound of raindrops. I could feel my eyes burning with tears threatening to escape, realizing that he didn't feel the same. I let go of his shirt and placed my hands on his chest, pushing him away from me. Instead, I was being pulled to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up, holding me to his body and off of the ground. I finally opened my eyes to look at him, gasping at his eyes.

His eyes were bright; the color looked as if it had to be fake. I stared into his eyes, noticing the admiration, the care… the _love_. He pressed is lips to mine and I couldn't help but kiss him back. My arms wrapped around his neck as my right hand rested on his head, feeling his wet hair. I spread my lips apart and my tongue found his, feeling butterflies in my belly. I couldn't help but feel amazed, realizing that my foot was rising up; I thought that only happened in movies.

Eli pulled away and I pressed my wet forehead to his.

"God, I am so in love with you." He breathed, his eyes looking up to look into mine.

I smiled and he let me down, smiling at me. I suddenly got an idea, knowing it was the perfect moment. I knew I was ready and I knew he was the only one I wanted to share it with.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car. Once we were inside, I looked over at him and spoke.

"Let's go back to my place."

* * *

><p><strong>*cough cough* <strong>

**Laughs nervously.**

… **SO… was this as big of a fail as I thought it was? Did anybody see that coming?**

**And… does anybody know what will happen in the next chapter? If so, do you want it to happen? Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts, so then I know what to put in the next chapter. I have two different versions, and I just don't know which one to write. So… help? **

**Choices: lovely love makin'**

**OR**

… **well, I can't really say the other one because it will spoil it, but I guarantee it will have drama. But so will the other choice! **

**Oh my… how will you ever decide? ;)**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't read over it. **

**Review and tell me your thoughts! *hearts* **


	11. Temporary Bliss

Immortal Night Chapter 11

**Okay, so, since I have been sick all week, I've had a lot of time to write this. So, extra-long chapter filled with what you guys asked for and more! ;) **

**Not much to say other than thank you for the reviews! Means a lot to me! *hearts***

**Warning: Well… it's just what you guys wanted. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I knew my life wasn't supposed to be like this. I wasn't supposed to be working at The Dot, living in my hometown by myself, and I certainly wasn't supposed to be completely and utterly in love with a vampire. I _knew_ all of this. I also knew that this was exactly how I wanted to spend my life; With Eli.

It was more than likely that everybody would think I was insane. Eli and I have only been together for what, two months now? But to me, that's plenty of time to fall in love. If it's with your soul mate – and I guarantee that Eli is mine – than it would be easy to fall in love. If you were with the wrong person, it might take a while for you to actually fall in love. But what do I know? I've only felt love once I my life; right now.

So, realizing that I was completely and utterly head over heels for Eli, I pressed my lips to his as he pressed my body against the door.

We had only just made it back to my house, our clothes dry from the heat being blasted in the car. But as soon as the car was put in park we fled out and up to the stairs to the front door, not even waiting till we were inside to attack each other. I couldn't explain it, but the rush of feeling his lips on mine as we stood there made me all the more excited. I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I knew how I _wanted_ it to go.

I brought my hand behind my back, feeling for the doorknob as Eli's tongue found mine. I blindly got the key into the lock and twisted it, hearing the lock _click!_ signalling it was unlocked. I threw the door open and we stumbled inside; Eli closed the door with his foot, not wanting to tear his lips form mine. I threw my keys, hearing them hit the floor with a _clang!_ I wrapped my arms around Eli's neck and pulled myself up, our lips pressing harder together.

I pulled away, gasping for a breath. I opened my eyes and looked into Eli's before whispering, "Take us upstairs… _now_."

He smirked. I blinked, suddenly feeling a rush of movement, and when I opened my eyes, we were in my room.

I smiled, "That never gets old."

He smiled and crushed his lips over mine, his arm wrapping around my waist to swoop me up and press me to him. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck once again, my fingers running through his dark locks. I couldn't help but feel like I was floating, remembering the words Eli had said; _God, I am so in love with you._ I don't think he understood what those words meant to me.

Eli pulled back from me and stepped back, panting. I suddenly fell into panic, wondering what I did to make him pull away like that. Was I not kissing him good enough? Did he not want to go any further than kissing? Did he not want me?

He chuckled softly, and I suddenly felt a lot better. "Who knew fighting would turn you on this much."

I blushed, realizing he knew that I wanted him. I guess there was no hiding it. I did practically jump him.

"Well, I wouldn't say the fighting was what turned me on," I said, my hands reaching out to him; I hooked my fingers in the belt loops on his pants, "It was more the way you looked in the rain; soaking wet, eyes dark." I smirked and pulled him by the belt loops, crushing his body to mine. "But the only problem there was that you had clothes on…"

I watched his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed; he was nervous… but he was also turned on. He made an inhuman sound before leaning down and crushing his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily. His hands held my face, making sure I wouldn't go anywhere. I opened my mouth against his and our tongues met, forming a wet dance. He walked towards me, causing me to walk backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed; I tumbled on to the bed, giggling when I pulled him with me.

He smirked before reattaching our lips. My hands traveled to the hem of his shirt and I began to lift it up, my fingers brushing his skin and I hummed against his lips. He removed his lips and lifted his arms, letting me pull his shirt off before I tossed it to the floor. He stared down at me as I stared at his chest; god he was beautiful. Is it possible for a man to be beautiful? Apparently it is.

I reached up and ran my hands over his skin, feeling his muscles contract under my touch. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again and the moment his lips touched mine, I knew I was far gone. My hands stilled and rested on him, my lips moving with his. I knew what I wanted, and I figured I'd have to get him worked up to convince him to go along with it.

I raised my hands and placed them on his shoulders before pushing him sideways until I was straddling his waist, our lips never parting. He sat up, his hands on the bed behind him. I pulled away to look at him, smiling at him. His eyes opened and I almost gasped at the sight. His eyes were dark; dark with lust, want, need, and love. I wondered if mine mirrored his.

He stared into my eyes as his hands found their way underneath my shirt before slowly and torturously bringing it up my upper half. I raised my arms, my eyes never breaking from his as the shirt was pulled over my head and thrown to the floor. He leaned back into his former position, hands back on the bed as he leaned on them. His eyes gazed down and I bit my lip, hoping that he liked what he saw. Sure, he has seen my shirtless before, but now seemed like it had a lot more meaning to it.

His eyes scanned my upper half as my chest rose and fell rapidly. His eyes found mine once again and he spoke, "You're beautiful."

I let out a breath of relief before grabbing his face in my hands and pressing my lips to his, not able to control myself any longer. He was just so hypnotizing, so addicting, so extraordinary; I just can't explain it.

His hand cupped my cheek before I felt him rolling us over so I was once again, on my back. He hovered over me and moved so he rested between my legs. Realizing our proximity, I couldn't help but notice the tension growing between my legs. I shifted under him, trying so hard not to lift my hips to his – wanting some sort of friction – not wanting to scare him off. His hands found my sides and, against my will, I let out a soft moan into Eli's mouth. I felt his lips curl up into a smirk as his teeth bit down on my bottom lip playfully.

"Do you want me?" I whispered against his lips, feeling him pull back slightly to look me in the eyes. He swallowed. He didn't respond, but he didn't have to. His eyes glance back and forth between my own and I knew what he wanted to say, but was too afraid to; _Yes._

I leaned up and pressed my lips to his again, thinking that I might actually get away with this. I slid my hands to his pants and began fiddling with the belt, trying to get my nimble fingers to undo it before I went insane. I heard the click, signalling I got it undone. "Make love to me, Eli."

Just as I was about to remove it, Eli's hands wrapped around my wrists as he pulled his lips from mine. He stared down at me and shook his head slightly, telling me to stop.

"You… you _don't_ want me?" I asked, disbelief laced in my voice. How could he give me the signals telling me he wanted me and then push me away?

"No! No, that's not what I meant." He said quickly. "I do, trust me. God, I want you. But I can't… I just can't."

I reached up and grabbed his face in my hands, pressing my forehead to his. "Why not?" I whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, a frown taking over his lips.

"You won't hurt me; I trust you." I told him, bringing my lips to his, kissing him softly.

He sighed, "It's dangerous, Clare."

Doesn't he think I _know_ that? I _know_ that this is dangerous. I _know_ that there was a slight chance he could lose control. But I also know that he wouldn't. I know that he cares about me enough to be careful. I know that he is the one that I want to give myself to. And _nothing_ in the world could change my mind.

"It's worth the risk." I told him, watching as his eyes darted to mine. He stared at me for a moment, his beautiful eyes boring into mine. I wasn't lying; it _is_ worth the risk. I'd risk anything to share this moment with Eli.

I felt my heart skip a beat when he slowly nodded his head, his eyes closed as he let out a breath. His lips found mine and it took me a second to respond from the shock I was in. This was really happening. Eli was going to make love to me.

Once realization sunk in, I kissed him back with fever. My hands slid back down to his belt and I pulled it from his waist, feeling amazing when he didn't protest. His lips broke from mine and they found their way to my neck, kissing and nibbling on my flesh. I closed my eyes as I unbuttoned his pants, slowly and tentatively pulling down the zipper. I felt him take a breath in when I pulled his pants down from his hips, letting him kick them off. He moved his head so he could look into my eyes and rested his forehead against mine. He stayed there for a moment, just staring at me. I could tell he was nervous, I was too, but I knew I wanted this. He closed his eyes and gave me a peck before removing his lips, but stayed in his spot, letting his lips hover over mine. Our breath mixed and I couldn't help but want to be closer.

I brushed my hand over his growing erection, flinching when his eyes snapped open.

"Stop." He said. I held my breath. "If we're going to do this, you're going to let me do it my way."

I swallowed and nodded, feeling relieved that he wasn't stopping us from moving forward. He opened his mouth against mine and our tongues collided; I don't think I'll ever get over the way his lips tasted. His hands found the waistband of my pants and he traced them with his pointer finger, running it back and forth over my skin. I raised my hips, trying to get him to remove my pants, but he only smirked against my lips.

His hands moved upward and onto my stomach; he was teasing me. He caressed my sides with his fingertips, his thumb brushing over my stomach. I shivered and he chuckled softly, kissing me again. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck, bringing him closer. I slid one hand down to his hand before sliding it down my body until it hit the top of my pants.

He finally moved his fingers over to the button of my pants; my heart pounding in my chest when he popped the button open and slowly pulled down my zipper. I lifted my hips, making it easier for him, and our lips separated as he pulled down my pants and let them drop to the floor.

It was then that I realized only our undergarments were keeping us apart.

I figured it was my turn to tease him, so I flipped us over, giggling at his shocked expression. He stared at me. A sly smile appeared on his lips as he tilted his head, his eyes roaming my face. His hands roamed my thighs, his eyes following them. I watched as his smile slowly fell into a frown.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he lifted his eyes to look into mine.

I sighed and leaned down so I was hovering above him. "Would you stop? Yes, I am sure about this. I am completely and utterly in love with you, Eli, and I wouldn't want to share this with anyone else." I paused, realizing what I just said and the amused look on Eli's face. I laughed nervously. "Can we just… I tend to over talk when I'm nervous, saying things that I don't need to say. I ramble a lot, too… kind of like right now. You know, if you were to ever interrupt me, this would be the–"

I was cut off by Eli's lips. He kissed me softly, pulling away and chuckling. "You're too cute."

"I try." I smiled.

I leaned down and kissed him, sliding my hand down his chest. His hands found my hips, holding me in place as his tongue found mine. My hands reached the waistband of his boxers, slowly and tentatively sliding my pointer finger behind them. Eli's lips froze for a moment, and I wondered if he was going to stop me, before he began to move them with mine once again. I slid my finger back and forth, from hip bone to hip bone, trying my best to tease him. His hips lifted off of the bed, signalling he wanted more.

I took a deep breath and slid my hand further down, gripping him in my hand. He gasped and moaned, his lips tearing from mine. I began to move my hand slowly and he shook his head, stuttering, "S-stop."

I removed my hand and got off of him, standing up. I glared at him; I was getting sick of him pushing me away.

"What now!" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. He sat up, looking at me with a confused look. "Why do you keep stopping me from touching you? Do you not want to do this, Eli? Do you not want to be with me?"

He stared at me, shocked at what I was saying. He opened his mouth to say something but I just shook my head. "No, you know what. I'm done with you pushing me away."

I turned on my heels and began picking up my clothes, wanting to disappear. As I headed for the door, reaching to open it, Eli appeared, blocking my exit. I forgot he could move so quickly. And right now, I wish I was able to do that, to leave without being able to be stopped.

He looked at me, his eyes showing everything he was feeling; love, need, want, worry. That's when I realized that he wasn't trying to push me away, he was just _scared_.

"Clare," he began. "I'm not trying to push you away, believe me. It's just… it's been so long since I've been intimate with someone, and you… you're amazing. I don't know if I can control myself, or last as long as you need me to. And I don't want to be a disappointment."

The clothes I was holding fell out of my arms and to the floor, though our eye contact didn't break. He stepped in front of me, kicking the clothes out of the way and grabbed my face in his hands.

"There's no guarantee that this will be easy, but I want to be with you. I do. I want to be able to make love to you without having to face the fact that I might hurt you in the process." I felt a tear fall from my left eyes and he quickly wiped it away with his thumb. He pressed his forehead to mine and I lifted my hands, placing them on his chest. "Look, I know I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm prefect for you. I'm just scared. If I were normal, this wouldn't be so hard, but I'm not. And even if this doesn't work out, I will love you endlessly."

I didn't respond in words. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, kissing him till he knew what he was doing to me. He picked me up by my thighs and brought me to the bed, placing me down and crawling on top of me. I removed my lips from his, moving them to his neck, licking, nibbling, sucking; anything to get those delicious moans out of him. I smirked, hearing just what I wanted. I felt his hands slid up my side until he reached my bra and I arched into him, giving his hands room to reach behind me. With one quick move of his fingers, he unclasped my bra and peeled it from my body. I moved my head back, wanting to look at his gorgeous face.

His eyes were too busy looking at my breasts to notice the admiring stare I was giving him. I watched as he licked his lips before leaning down and pressing his lips to my neck. My eyes fluttered closed and my hands found the back of his head, threading my fingers though his dark locks. I moaned softly as his lips did wonders to my neck.

He began trailing kisses down my neck, in the valley between my breasts and onto my stomach, moving south. My breathing was uneven, my eyes closed as I felt him place kisses on my hip bones. His hands caressed my legs as his lips found the waistband of my panties. My eyes snapped open and I held my breath as he pulled my panties down with his teeth. Once they were on my thighs, he used his hands to discard them completely. I felt him kiss up my thigh, switching to do the same treatment to the other before placing a kiss on my sweet spot, sending my mind in a whirl as a moan fell from my lips.

Here I was, completely exposed in front of him, all the cards laid out on the table for him to see. He kissed his way back up until he reached my lips, and I kissed him hungrily. I slid my hands down his chest, my fingers grazing over his nipples; I smirked when he moaned. I finally reached his boxers and I hooked my fingers behind the waistband, pulling them off of his hips. He kicked them off, leaving us in our birthday suits.

I pulled back from the kiss, staring up at him, panting. His uneven breaths hit my face as he stared down at me, the both of us lost for words. I cupped his cheek in my hand and he leaned into my touch. I looked into his eyes, seeing the hidden question; _is this really happening?_

In that moment, I hooked my leg around his waist and lifted my hips, a gasp escaping both of our swollen lips as I brushed myself against him. And that's when I knew that this was real. It was really happening and it felt so _right_.

"Are you ready?" He asked in a whisper.

I nodded, not trusting my words right now. If I chose to speak, I might say something completely stupid or it might come out any other language than English.

He closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. He positioned himself at my entrance, and I couldn't believe this was really happening. I have only dreamt of this moment and now it's actually happening.

I took a breath and looked into Eli's eyes as he slowly entered me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Bianca said her first time hurt like a bitch, but maybe it was because the guy wasn't as careful as Eli. It didn't hurt, only felt uncomfortable. I then felt him stop, signalling he was at my barrier. He pressed his lips to mine and broke through, swallowing my whimper. Okay, that stung a bit.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against my lips.

I shook my head and opened my eyes. "Don't be," I breathed out. "Just… wait a second, please."

He moved his head down and kissed my jaw before burying his head in my neck. I could feel his heavy breaths on my skin and I knew how hard this was for him. Even though I was in slight pain, I couldn't help but feel… complete. Just the fact that I'm sharing something so special with Eli was so overwhelming; I just couldn't get over the feelings I have for this man.

The stinging pain was still there, but I knew I would get over it sooner or later, so I turned my head and kissed Eli's cheek. "Move."

He lifted his upper half so he was looking down at me, his eyes closed. He pulled his hips back before thrusting into me softly; I whimpered from the discomfort and closed my eyes as my hands clung to his back. His body tensed as he stopped his movements, although I wish he hadn't. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with worry, wondering if he hurt me.

"I'm sorry. I can stop. I'll stop." He said quickly.

I shook my head and grabbed his face in my hands. "No. It's not you; this is my first time, it's supposed to feel weird." I told him. "It'll get better."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, giving me a chaste kiss. He pulled his hips back before pushing into me once again, still being as gentle as possible. He repeated the process, and as soon as he pushed his hips to mine, I couldn't help but feel utter bliss. The pain had subsided and soon enough all I could feel was a wave of pleasure.

I moaned, watching as Eli's eyes shot to mine. I nodded and smiled softly at him, bringing him down to kiss me. He picked up his pace, just by a little, still cautious about hurting me. Our breaths mixed as we panted against each other's lips, my hands finding his smooth back. He pushed deeper inside me, and I just about lost it. My head tilted back as I dragged my nails down his back, surely leaving a mark, a moan escaping my lips.

Eli groaned, bowing his head as he panted. I lifted my hips in time to meet his, and the noise that escaped his lips couldn't have been any sexier. He lifted his head and looked into my eyes, nearly hypnotizing me. I bit my bottom lip, and when he thrust deep inside me I could feel the skin break as blood trickled down my chin. I watched Eli eye it, his tongue poking out to lick his lips. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me before sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. He hummed, obviously pleased with the taste of my blood. His hands clenched the sheets, his knuckles turning white.

He pulled his mouth from mine and stared into my eyes. I hooked my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. My nails dug into his back as he went deeper inside me; my belly tightened into an unknown feeling.

"Oh God." I choked out, my head tilting back into the pillow. I was losing myself. I knew that at any moment, I would be lost in ecstasy. I felt as if I was floating. I felt like I was fire. I felt as if something horrible could happen right now, and I wouldn't care. Every touch, every caress, every kiss, every look Eli gave me just sent me into a spiral of undeniable feelings. Every thrust was pushing me closer and closer to the edge, and I didn't want this to ever end. I wanted to forever be one with him.

My back arched off the bed as he let out a throaty moan, and I wondered how long he would last. I closed my eyes as his lips found my neck, sucking, nibbling, kissing; anything to try and give me more pleasure. I moaned and panted in his ear, loving the way he was making me feel.

"Clare," he gasped out, and I loved the way my name fell from his lips. "I can't– I can't hold out any longer." He panted and bit his lip, and I knew he was almost at his peak. His hands slid up my arms until they found my wrists, pinning them to the bed. His grip was tight, though I didn't' complain. His hands slid up further until they intertwined with mine.

He picked up his pace, just enough to give me more pleasure, but not enough to be too rough with me. I stared into his eyes, noticing the determination in them. He removed his hands from mine before gripping the bed sheets again with a deathly grip. With each thrust my stomach was tightening, letting me know that it won't be long for me either. He gave one particular thrust, hitting that certain spot inside me, sending my head back as I let out a piercing moan, my hands clenching the bed sheets.

"Eli," I moaned. He let out an animalistic growl, giving one last thrust that let the pressure in my belly explode brilliantly. I felt as if nothing in the world could compare to what I was feeling at this moment. I felt like I was on drugs. I felt as if I was an addict who just got high after going through withdraw. I am an addict; Eli's my addiction.

When we came down from our high, I moved Eli's sweaty bangs from his eyes, smiling up at him.

"See?" I breathed. "That wasn't so bad."

He chuckled softly. I watched as he unclenched his fists from around the bed sheets, and that's when I noticed he had ripped them. He pulled out and moved to lie beside me, his eyes glued to the destroyed bed sheets.

"Sorry." He mumbled, lifting his gaze to look at me. "I'll buy you new ones."

I only smiled at him before turning to look at the ceiling. We both lay there, trying to regain our breath; our bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat. I grabbed the comforter before pulling it over us, turning on my side so I was facing him. His hand slid to mine before he interlaced our fingers. I smiled softly as my fingers played with his, loving just the simplest touch from him.

I lifted my eyes so I was looking at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He didn't look at me, but the smirk on his lips showed that he knew that I was giving him a look. He finally looked at me and chuckled, "Sure."

I stared into his eyes, wondering how he would respond to this. "How old are you?"

He stared at me for a few minutes, his face expression blank. He sighed and licked his lips. "I've been twenty-one since eighteen-forty-four."

I guess it should have come as a shock to me. I mean, that is a pretty long time, but it doesn't really mean anything has changed.

"So, you were twenty-one when you were turned." I asked, watching as he nodded slowly. "Do you know who turned you?"

"I'd rather not talk about this right now, if you don't mind." He said, avoiding eye contact.

I nodded. I slowly slid over to him, smiling as he opened his arms for me. I rested my head on his bicep as we faced each other, his other arm wrapped around my waist. We stared at each other, just gazing into each other's eyes, loving the fact that we were alone together. Even with his hair tousled he still looked as handsome as ever.

"How's your lip?" He asked, and I giggled, bringing my finger up to touch it. I had forgotten about it, but it didn't hurt.

"It's fine. Although I wasn't expecting you to do that." I told him with an amused smile. He smirked.

It was silent for the next few minutes, but I didn't mind it. I loved being with Eli and it didn't matter if we talked or not. I just wanted to be with him.

"Did you…" He began, sounding a bit shy. "Did you enjoy it? Did I hurt you?"

"Eli," I began, placing my hand on his cheek. "I loved every minute of it. It was the most enjoyable experience of my life. I never thought I could ever feel that good. And the fact that I shared it with you just made it all the more better."

He stared at me, his eyes searching my face before he cracked a smile. He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine before rolling over so he was above me, our bare chests pressed together. I smiled in the kiss as my arm wrapped around his neck. He pulled back and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you." I told him, and I knew by the look in his eyes, he felt that same way.

* * *

><p>When I woke up this morning, I didn't expect to feel the throbbing pain between my legs. It wasn't like it was an unbearable pain, but it did hurt.<p>

I realized Eli's arm was tightly wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to him. I slowly removed his arm, trying not to wake him as I untangled our legs. I slowly sat up, realizing I was nude. I got out of the bed and grabbed my robe before slipping it on and heading into the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Once inside the bathroom, I turned on the shower, making sure it was the right temperature before walking over to the mirror. I looked at my reflection; there was no hiding the sex hair I had or the slightly smudged make up. Other than that, I was glowing. My eyes suddenly found my inner thighs, and that's when I noticed a small bruise. I touched it with my finger, realizing that it wasn't as bad as it looked.

My eyes suddenly caught movement in the mirror and I looked up, only to see Eli. I turned around to face him as he leaned against the doorway, clad in only his boxers. He looked a bit mad, although I don't think he was mad at me. He looked a little ashamed, and I wondered if he regretted what happened last night.

I wrapped the robe around me, trying to hide the bruise. "Hey."

"Open the robe, Clare." He spoke, ignoring my greeting.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Eli."

He stepped in front of me before opening the robe, his eyes staring at the bruise on my thigh. I quickly shut it again, wrapping my arms around myself. He looked away from me, obviously not pleased with himself. I stepped closer to him, placing my hand on his cheek. "Eli, it's okay."

He looked at me again, though his expression didn't change. He grabbed my hand in his before pulling up the sleeve of the robe, revealing the bruise around my wrist.

"This," he gestured toward the bruise. "is _not_ okay, Clare. This is why I knew it was a bad idea. This is why I didn't want to do it."

I pulled my hand from him and stepped back. "You didn't want to sleep with me?"

"Clare, of course I did. You know that. I just didn't want to hurt you." His eyes found my wrists. "But I did."

"Eli," I said softly, stepping closer to him. "Do you not see that I'm happy? I didn't feel pain last night and I don't feel it now. I feel amazing because of what I shared with you." He stared at me, his face softening with each word. "So please, stop worrying because it's just a waste of time."

He stared at me for a moment, squinting his eyes as he pressed his lips together, realizing I was right. He then back up and out of the bathroom, confusing me. He walked back in with a grin on and grabbed my face in my hands, pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked, but responded to the kiss nonetheless. He pulled back and I gave him a confusing look as he just smiled at me.

"I figured that would have been a better way to start this morning." He said, chuckling as he scratched the back of his head.

I laughed and nodded. "Probably. But if you don't mind, I kind of was planning on getting in the shower." I nudged my head to the running shower.

"Oh, right." He responded before kissing me softly. "I'll be in the room."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eli's POV<strong>_

I lay on Clare's bed while she got ready, as I looked at my journal. I hadn't opened it, and I wasn't planning on it, but I just wondered how long it would take for her to get to the last entry. I placed the journal back down on her nightstand, not wanting to think about it. Instead, I looked over and watched as she straightened her hair.

Once Clare was out of the shower, she checked her phone and realized she had a ton of missed calls from her mom. She called her back and made up some excuse as to why we left so early and that we'll be back to get our stuff later. I had to try so hard to keep from laughing as she struggled to try and calm her mom down. But, sooner or later, her mom accepted the excuse and they hung up.

Now, she was so concentrated on making every piece of her hair sleek straight, making me chuckle softly.

She glanced at me through the mirror, her cheeks flushing. "What?" She asked with shy smile.

"Nothing." I told her, rolling over so I was staring up at the ceiling.

Suddenly I remembered last night; I never thought I would have ever experienced that with Clare. I mean, sure, I've thought about it, but I never imagined that it would happen, let alone work. I'm surprised I didn't lose control, but I'm also glad I didn't. I don't want to hurt her. Just the thought of me hurting her makes my chest tighten. I smiled, remembering how I felt. It felt amazing being that close with her. I felt as if it wasn't real, as if it was a dream. I haven't felt like that in my whole existence.

I looked over at Clare again, noticing that she was putting on make-up. I didn't understand why; she looked beautiful without it. I didn't even understand why she was getting ready; did she plan to go somewhere?

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked her, watching as she looked at me through the mirror.

"I don't know. I was thinking we could go out and eat or something, instead of being stuck in the house all day." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I wouldn't mind being stuck in the house all day with you." I told her.

She smiled and gazed down, her blush returning to her cheeks. She stood up and walked over to me, crawling on top of me. She rested her arm on my chest and rested her chin on her arm, staring up at me. I wrapped my arm around her, my hand caressing the skin where her shirt had ridden up.

"I wouldn't mind that, either. Maybe we should just stay inside."

I smiled and she returned it. I lifted my hand and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. I stared at her, just gazing. I loved the silent moments where we just stared at each other, neither of us needing words.

"You'll never know just how beautiful you are to me."

I certainly did not expect her to hit me, but she did anyway.

"Ouch, woman! Would you like an insult, instead?" I asked.

"Stop saying such sweet things to me, you're going to make me cry like I belong in a sappy romance movie." She said, digging her head into my neck.

I chuckled and caressed the back of her head. "I'm sorry for giving you a compliment. What was I thinking?"

She laughed into my neck, and I could feel her smile. She lifted her head and kissed my jaw before bringing her lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed as her lips moved with mine, my fingers finding their way into her hair. I tilted my head and pushed my tongue past her lips until I found hers, coaxing it to play with mine. I rolled us over so I was on top of her, hearing her giggle softly. Her arms found their way around my neck as our tongues danced.

As I was about to take it up a notch, her phone began to ring.

"Ignore it." I whispered against her lips.

"It could be important." She said, pulling away. I groaned and she kissed my lips once more before reaching over and grabbing it. She answered it and brought it to her ear, "Hello?"

I moved my head to her neck, placing kissed here and there. I nibbled, trying to get something out of her. I didn't care she was on the phone; it'll just show the person to not call when I'm having my time with her.

"Uh," she mumbled and I lifted my head to look at her, noticing she was handing me the phone. "It's for you."

I pushed my eyebrows together but took the phone nonetheless, bringing it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Baby boy."

I froze; that voice, that name, it was all too familiar. How is this possible? This isn't real. This can't be happening. It's not possible. Clare looked at me, tilting her head as she pushed her eyebrows together in confusion. I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. I felt the tears prick my eyes and I blinked rapidly, hoping they wouldn't fall.

"Mom?"

* * *

><p>… <strong>*laughs nervously*… well… tell me what you think? <strong>

**What did you think about the love making? **

**What did you think about the end of the chapter? **

**Favorite part? **

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? No feelings at all towards it? Tell me! I want to know your thoughts. **

**Review and tell me what you liked or disliked. *hearts***


	12. Mama Do

Immortal Night Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing and I love you… almost as much as I love my new leather jacket. ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

I watched intently as Eli sat at the edge of the bed, muttering words into the phone. My knees were pressed up to my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around them as my chin rested on top of them. I couldn't hear what they were saying; the only thing I could hear was my own breathing and a few muffled words out of Eli's mouth. He wasn't whispering, but he was still in shock so his voice wasn't as strong as it usually is. I really did want to know what they were saying, – how he felt – but I didn't want to seem like I was always in his business. Plus, it is his mom, who he hasn't seen in over a century.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call, placing the phone beside him. He sat there for a moment, and for a second I thought he wasn't even breathing. He didn't move, nor did he speak; he just sat there. I wondered what Cece had said to him. He wasn't facing me so I didn't know if he was angry or upset or mad or sad or happy, but I wanted to find out. So, I pushed myself forward and crawled over to him. I sat behind him, placing my legs on either side of him while wrapping my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, wanting to see if I could get something out of him. He still didn't move, so I decided to speak up.

"Talk to me." I spoke softly. I waited. I soon felt his hands find mine, holding them tightly. I held his back, tightening my grip around him to let him know I wasn't going anywhere.

"She's alive and she's here… for me." He spoke, his voice shaking slightly. His hands gripped my hands, and I knew he never wanted to let go. "She said she's sorry for not finding me sooner. She said she wants to meet up and explain things to me. Things I'm not quite sure I want to know." He slowly turned around and I backed up a little to make more room for him to be comfortable. I placed my leg in his lap while my other was still wrapped around him; he still held onto my hands. "I'm scared, Clare."

I frowned and pulled one of my hands away from his and brought it up to his face, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "That's understandable, Eli. You lost her at a young age and you haven't seen her in over a century. It's normal to be scared. It's normal to feel like you're torn."

He tilted his head and gave me a questioning look. "How did you know I was torn?"

I smiled. "Because I _know_ you." I pressed my finger to his chest and he smirked. "And if you weren't torn, you wouldn't be here right now."

He smiled softly at me before bringing his hand up to mine which lay on his cheek. He cupped his hand over mine before turning his head and pressing a soft kiss on my palm. I smiled and leaned over, burying my head into his neck. He wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him, his head resting on mine. I took in his scent, closing my eyes as it filled my nostrils.

"I want to see her, Clare. Please come with me?"

I smiled and kissed his cheek before climbing over him until I was standing on the floor. "Of course, come on, let's go!" I said, a little too enthusiastically. I turned to face him smiling brightly. He gave me an odd look, like he was amused by my actions, yet confused.

"Why are you so hyper?" He asked standing up.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I just feel all giddy inside. I feel… different. I can't explain it."

He smiled at me. My eyes caught my phone lying on the bed, and I realized I needed that in case Katie or Bianca called while we were out. I ran over and grabbed the phone, jumping up so I was standing on the bed. I put the phone in my pocket and turned to Eli. He looked up at me amused at how I was acting. It was then that I realized I had gotten his mind off his mom.

His lips soon turned into a frown before he let out a deep breath, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Are we going? She said she would meet us at The Dot." Of course she would be there. At my work. Where, if something went wrong, everybody would be able to see it.

I frowned and slowly walked to the edge of the bed. "You know what this means, Eli, right?" He gave me a questioning look, willing me to go on. "She's a vampire, like you."

Eli pressed his lips to a line, "Yeah. It's all just so surreal."

"Do you have any idea as to who turned her? Or how she was turned? Wasn't she dead? Is it possible to turn a dead person–?"

"Clare!" Eli interrupted me, causing me to stop immediately. He seemed a bit upset, and I felt like an idiot for opening my mouth. "Could we not talk about this right now? Can we just wait till we meet with her? She said she'll answer any questions I had."

I gave a nod, still feeling a bit uncomfortable. I kept my eyes down, not wanting look at him. I guess I should have thought through what I was going to say instead of blurting it out; I should have known it might have made him upset. I mean, it is his mother we're talking about. And here I am just throwing questions out there like there's no tomorrow. I honestly wanted to kick myself.

I heard him sigh, and my eyes lifted up to meet his. He walked over to the end of the bed and looked up at me. "I'm sorry. I just… it's been over a century since I have last seen her. The last time I saw her we had to bury her. It's just unbelievable to think that I actually have a chance to see her again." He was serious throughout his speech, but then he smirked at me. "Besides, now you can meet my mom."

I smiled, looking down at him. He turned around and squatted slightly before I got on his back, his hands holding the back of my thighs, holding me up. As we were walking out of the room, I whispered into his ear, "Guess what?"

"Hm?"

I pressed my lips to the spot just under his ear, placing a soft kiss. "I love you."

He suddenly stopped in his tracks, which confused me; he already knew how I felt, why was this a shock to him? He gently set me down before turning to face me. He brought his hands to the sides of my face, brushing my hair out of the way. He stared at me lovingly and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

He leaned his head down until our lips were connected, kissing me softly, but passionate. He pulled his lips back just slightly, letting them brush against mine as he whispered, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>I don't know how long we sat there, but it sure was long enough to build a thickness in the air that I'm sure no knife could cut through. Eli's hand was shaking in mine under the table. Not just the little shakes you get when you're nervous; he was shaking like someone was electrocuting him. He wasn't even staring at her, but I was; she is beautiful. Her blond hair that flowed over her shoulders, her green captivating eyes – I now knew where Eli had gotten his eyes. She was smiling, but I could tell she was nervous. She kept glancing at Eli, and I wonder if she could feel how much Eli's leg was shaking under the table. I wanted to speak, to try and break this silence, but I figured it would be better if one of them did it. I guess it would be rude of me to intrude in on their family moment; if you would even call this a family moment.<p>

I had tried to get Eli to at least _look_ at her, but he would just give me a look before turning his head away. He kept his eyes away, looking at other customers or looking outside at the by standers. I knew he was hurting; just one look at her and he could break down. I'm sure he wouldn't want to do that in the middle of The Dot. So to try and make him feel better, I held his hand tighter, letting him know that he still had me if he backed out. He turned his head to look at me, and I waited for him to say something, but no words had come out of his perfect lips; he just stared at me. I gave him a look, pleading with my eyes to at least try and talk to her. But he wasn't going to listen to me.

When Cece had walked into The Dot, Eli had tensed up. He didn't have to look up to know it was her; he just _knew_. His eyes had widened slightly, and I knew he wasn't ready for this when his hand had found mine, gripping it tightly as he gave me a pleading look, telling me to never let go. I only held his tighter, telling him that I wouldn't even think of letting go. When Cece had sat down with that grin on her lips, I figured he would at least look up and greet her, but he didn't even move. He just kept his eyes on the table.

As time passed by, he had finally moved his gaze, but to anything other than his mother. And here we are.

My eyes had shot to Cece's face when she spoke.

"So Elijah,–"

But before she could finish, Eli had lifted his head and looked at her with a blank expression. "Eli. I go by Eli."

She stared at him a moment, her lips tugging up into a small smile; she was just happy that he had spoken. "Eli," she said slowly, correcting herself. She motioned her head to me, "Who's your friend?"

Eli took in a breath and slid closer to me in the booth, making sure there was no space between us. I could feel him looking at me, so I turned my head to look at him. I gave him a soft smile, and he returned it, but only for a second; he wasn't letting his guard down that easily.

"This is my girlfriend," he began, still staring at me before turning his head to look at her. He didn't say my name, and I knew by the way Cece was leaning in slightly, she was waiting for it. But, it didn't come.

I sighed softly and reached my free hand over the table, "I'm Clare." I smiled at her and she returned it as she shook my hand. When I glanced at Eli I could tell he wasn't too happy with me, but he still didn't let go of my hand.

"Clare. What a lovely name. I'm Cece." She said, causing me to smile even wider. I nodded in acknowledgement, even though I already knew her name. She seemed like a very nice woman, but who knows, maybe she's just putting on this nice act to try and win Eli over. Oh, stop it Clare! She's his mother for crying out loud!

It was quiet once again, making it very awkward. I began playing with Eli's fingers, realizing there was nothing else to do. Eli looked over at me and smiled softly. I looked up at him and smiled back, loving the shine in his eyes. Without having him say it, I knew he was grateful I was with him. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead, and I closed my eyes at his touch.

"You guys are pretty serious, huh?" I heard Cece say, and I opened my eyes to look at her.

"Yes," Eli said, looking at her. His face was serious, signalling he wasn't about to just open up to her. "Yes, we are."

Her eyes found mine and I suddenly grew nervous. "You know… about…" she nudged her head towards him, and I nodded. She was referring to the fact that Eli was a vampire.

"Yes, I know."

"You're not scared? You don't feel uncomfortable in his presence?"

I could feel Eli getting angered, and just as he was about to open his mouth and say something he'll regret, I beat him to it.

"No, I am not. I love his presence; I don't like not having him around." I told her, tightening my grip on Eli's hand. "But," I leaned in on the table, giving her a challenging look. "What I really want to know is why you're here. I mean, yeah, you're his mother and all, but it's not like you put in any effort before, so why now? Why did you choose now to contact him?"

Eli's head shot towards me, shocked. Cece's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape, shocked at my bluntness. But I wasn't about to back down. Eli turned his gaze to Cece, waiting for an answer. I knew he wanted to know, but I also knew he wasn't going to be the one to ask her, so I took it into my own hands.

"I guess I was just… scared. I didn't know how you would react." She was now talking to Eli, and I watched as he listened carefully. "I mean, because of what you are; I was scared you might get angry and do something. Yes, the thought of seeing you again crossed my mind more than you could ever imagine, but the thought of you not wanting anything to do with me was there more often. I just… I didn't want to call you in hopes of being in your life again, and then have you tell me to get lost."

Eli's hand was squeezing mine, and I knew he was trying so hard not freak out right now. I could tell he wanted so badly to scream at her and tell her that she should have just called and taken the risk anyways.

"And the reason I chose now, was because there are things you need to know." She began again, sitting up straighter. "I had run into Jake, and I asked about you. He told me that he had just visited you and that you were too busy with this new girlfriend of yours. To say I was shocked to hear that you were dating a mortal would be an understatement. So, I sent him to tell you that I was here and that I wanted to see you."

Eli scoffed. "_That's_ what you were worried about?" he asked, disbelief laced in his voice. "I guess you'd like to know that a few hours previous to when you met up with Jake, he had tried to _kill_ me. And the time I had spent with Clare was to try and protect her… from _him_."

Cece stared at Eli in shock. "He… he tried to kill you? Are you sure? Was he just playing around?"

Eli snorted. "Yes, because nowadays people play games where you stick your hand in someone's chest and try to rip their heart out. It's a blast, you should try it sometime." His voice was laced with sarcasm, with a bit of anger.

I lifted my hand and punched Eli's bicep, though it did nothing to him, he still turned to look at me. I gave him a look and he only shrugged innocently. He turned his attention back to his mother, as did I.

"Why would he do such a thing? Aren't you guy's best friends?" She asked, her eyes wide.

Eli laughed darkly, "You sure have missed a lot, haven't you?" He shook his head and smirked at her, though it was filled with anger. "If you would have picked up the phone and called me during the past century, you would know that Jake and I are no longer best friends. In fact, I hate him. I _despise_ him. So, the next time you see Jakey Boy, tell him that for me, would you? And tell him that if he ever tries to hurt Clare, I _will_ kill him. And that's a promise."

Cece's eyes were wide as her face showed shock. I'm pretty sure I was giving him the same look, but he ignored it. He looked at me and I knew he wasn't about to tell me something sweet and give me a kiss.

"Move Clare, we're leaving." I just stared at him, still unable to function. "Clare, move! I need to get out of here."

I finally stood up and watched Eli storm out of the café. I turned to look at Cece who looked at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Cece just gave a nod. "It's okay. Go. He needs you. I'll… I'll call later. Can you try and get him to talk to me? There is more he needs to know."

I nodded at her before turning on my heels and running out the door. I looked around the street, searching for any sight of Eli. I found none, but as I turned to my right, Eli suddenly appeared, sort of in a blur. He was panting and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. I frowned, not wanting to see him like this.

"Where did you go?" I asked softly.

"I just went for a run around town." He panted.

He suddenly didn't look so good and I wondered if he was okay. I lifted my hand and felt his face, noticing that he felt fine. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, but I don't think they were helping. I suddenly felt very worried, wondering if he was having a panic attack or something because of the way he was acting. He started breathing heavy and I knew something was wrong.

Suddenly, he turned to the garbage can and bent over it, placing his hands on the side.

Eli threw up.

* * *

><p>"He threw up?"<p>

"Yes."

"Is he okay?"

"He's been in my room all day, but I think he'll be fine."

"Do you think he'll want to talk to me?"

"I don't know." I sighed into the phone. I brought my finger to my temple, rubbing small circles. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I think you should back off for a few days, until Eli actually accepts the fact that you're alive."

I didn't want to come off rude, especially because she was Eli's mother, but I knew he needed time and trying to get him to talk to her so soon would only make things worse.

As soon as we had gotten home Eli went straight upstairs and into my room. I didn't know if he was sleeping or not, but he wasn't making any noise so I figured he might be. I didn't want to bother him – I'm sure he needed time to himself – so I sat downstairs and watched some TV without actually watching it. My mind was just too focused on Eli and Cece and Jake and everything in between. I didn't know what to do, which made me mad. I wanted to be able to help Eli, but I can't; not when I'm just plain mortal me.

When Cece had called, I wasn't sure what I was going to say. But I figured it would be better to start off with the fact that her son wasn't doing too well, and it was because of her. She waltzed in with this big bomb of information and I guess it was too much for him.

"Okay, I'll back off. But once he's ready to talk, please contact me. I really do have a lot of explaining to do." Cece answered. I agreed and we said our goodbyes before we hung up.

I sighed and put my phone on the couch before turning and walking up the stairs. Once I reached my room, I pushed the door open slowly, trying not to make very much noise just in case Eli was sleeping. I walked in and peeked at him, seeing that his eyes were open as they stared out the window. It was beginning to get dark out, which made the room darker than usual. I didn't bother in turning the light on, not wanting to bother him, before walking over to him. He looked so young, like he was still a boy. His hand was curled under his chin as his head rested on the pillow, his legs bent and his breathing soft.

He looked so venerable.

I sat down on the bed by his legs and he glanced at me before returning his gaze to the window. I waited to see if he would say anything, but he just lay there, staring at nothing in particular. I pressed my lips to a line before I got up and pulled the curtains closed, the room turning black before my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I walked over to the bed and gave Eli the motion to move over, though I wasn't sure if he would see it in the dark. I guess he did because he soon rolled over and faced the other way, his back towards me. I climbed onto the bed and lay over the covers with him, wrapping my arm around his waist. I felt his hand take mine before he brought it up closer to his chest. He clutched my hand in his and I dug my head into his back, our limbs tangled.

It was quiet for a while, and somehow I found it comforting. Just the feeling of laying here in the dark with Eli was relaxing, though I wasn't sure if he felt the same. He was pretty upset, and I wasn't sure how long it would take for him to accept the fact that his mother was alive and that she wanted to explain some things to him. I wanted to know what those things were, but I figured I might as well wait until she tells Eli.

"Are you okay?" I spoke softly, my voice barely above a whisper.

He ignored my question, but spoke anyways. "I can't do this, Clare. I can't talk to her, I can't see her, I can't even think about her without having my stomach churn. I watched her die, and now that she's back… it just… I can't handle all of this at once."

He sounded so broken. His voice was so quiet that I had to stop breathing just so I could hear him. I didn't know if he was crying or if he was just on the verge of tears, but his voice was so unsteady that I couldn't even tell the difference. I pulled him closer to me and his grip on my hand tightened.

"It's okay," I told him. "I'm here. You don't have to go through this alone."

After a few minutes had passed, I realized just how tired I was. My eye lids were becoming heavy and I knew that if I didn't get up and change now, I would wake up feeling uncomfortable. I slid my hand from Eli's and got up.

"Where are you going?" Eli asked softly, his voice a bit disappointed that I had moved away from him.

"Getting comfortable." I told him, slipping out of my jeans and into my PJ pants. I then leaned over and grabbed him, pulling him over to me and then up so he was standing. He groaned, not wanting move but let me do what I wanted. I then moved my hands to his belt before I started undoing it.

"Ummm…" Eli mumbled as I pulled his pants down, unsure of what I was doing.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to get comfortable and I am not letting you sleep in my bed with these dirty jeans on. I am a girl, you know." I threw his jeans somewhere on the floor.

I pulled off my shirt as Eli pulled off his, the both of us throwing the clothing to the floor. Eli turned and climbed into bed with just his boxers on while I grabbed one of his shirts and pulled it over my head. I joined Eli under the covers. Eli wrapped his arm around me and rested his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair and closed my eyes, knowing that at any minute I would pass out.

"Today was supposed to be just you and me." I heard Eli mumble and I opened my eyes. I looked down at him, only being able to see the outline of his face. "We were supposed to stay in and watch a movie or play a stupid game; something that couples usually do when they want to be alone together."

I frowned. "Eli, we didn't _have_ to stay inside. I was fine with going out to see…" I trailed off, not wanting to bring Cece up just in case he would put up a wall and block me out.

"I know we didn't have to, but it would have been nice." I couldn't really see him, but I knew he lifted his head to look at me. "It would have been nice to just stay in and play chess or something."

I wrinkled my nose at the thought of playing chess. "Chess? No, not my thing."

Eli chuckled, and even though it wasn't his full, bright, heart-filled chuckle, it was still nice to hear it. "Well," he began, and then kissed my neck; I smiled. "We would have found something that was your thing. I just… I wish today went differently."

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond to that, so instead I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed it before he cuddled into me. After a few minutes had passed, he whispered that he loved me. I closed my eyes as my lips curled up into a smile, feeling amazed that even after the shity day we had he still manages to tell me he loves me. I whispered it back, letting him know that no matter what we go through, I'll be by his side. With his index finger, he traced my palm and fingers, the simplest touch sending a wave of love through my body.

I sighed, getting ready for sleep to take over me. And it was then that I realized I still needed to convince Eli to see Cece again. I didn't know how I was going to get the courage to ask him; he was so broken and I had just finished putting him back together. How could I ever take him down that road again?

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah.. <strong>

**So this didn't turn out the way I had intended it too; I wanted more drama, but that didn't work out. So I'll try and make next chapter freaking amazing to make up for it. :) Deal?**

**REGAURDING MY OTHER STORY: For those of you who are wondering, yes, I am still writing **_**I Can't Stay Away**_**. But it's just taking a while because I can't find the right words; it's not flowing properly. I guess you could say I have writers block for that story again, but I will try and get a new chapter up soon. **

**IMPORTANT: I don't know if I will be updating before Christmas because of how busy this week is. It's the last week for school before break, and I have a lot of stuff to do. But I'll try and get some writing time in there. And on break I'll have plenty of time to write; two week's worth! ;)**

**Review and tell me what you think! *hearts***


	13. Tear Me Apart From The Inside Out

Immortal Night Chapter 13

**I'm sorry for my absence on this story. I was having a rough time writing this, but I got through and now I'm back. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot. You guys are amazing and I love you.**

**I don't know if I had said this earlier, but Adam is not and FTM in this. **

_**Clare's POV**_

It wasn't like I expected Eli to talk to her the next day, but I sure didn't expect him to wait a whole month.

Every time Cece would call, trying to make plans to meet up so they could talk, he would always make up some stupid excuse or say he wasn't feeling well. And when I brought up the subject, he would just kiss me until I forgot about what I was talking about, and with his kisses it didn't take long. I had tried plenty of times to try and get him to see her, or even talk to her over the phone, but he had his mind made up and I knew there was no changing it. It frustrated me that he was putting this off for so long. Yes, he had a perfectly good reason to be upset with her, but for this long? She's back and wants to talk to him and Eli's too stubborn to realize that they could start fresh. He doesn't see that she wants to be in his life.

This past month was filled with me going to work, seeing Katie and Bianca for only an hour or so when they would visit me during my shift, and then back home. I had tried to get Eli to go out with me – even if it was just for a walk – but he refused. I guess he thought I would somehow lead him to Cece. So now as I sit on the couch with Eli, I realized that if he wouldn't go anywhere with me, I might as well go out by myself. Maybe Bianca or Katie wanted to hang out; I haven't seen them much lately.

I pulled out my phone and texted both of them, asking if they were busy and if they wanted to hang out.

I groaned and moved so my back was in Eli's lap while my head rested on the arm rest. I'm pretty sure I looked pretty funny in my position, but I was just so bored that I didn't care. Watching TV all the time was getting boring and I just couldn't take it anymore.

Eli looked down at me with one raised eyebrow, asking, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" I groaned, moving my hands around to get m point across. "I've been stuck in this house with you for God only knows how long and I'm bored! I feel like a prisoner." I slouched into him more.

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was so boring."

I rolled my eyes, "You're not, but lately you haven't been the same. You don't want to do anything with me and you barely ever go outside. I just… I want to do something. I want to go out and let loose for a while."

He sat there for a few minutes, just staring at me. His frown never left his perfect lips, but I knew he was thinking. I had finally gotten to him and I stared up at him, waiting to see what he suggests. I don't care where we go just as long as we go somewhere. I need fresh air. I can't handle being in this house any longer than I already have been.

"Okay," he spoke, looking me in the eyes. "Maybe we could go see Adam and Drew; I haven't spoken to them in a while."

He barely had enough time to blink before I had jumped up to wrap my arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I began to kiss all over his face and he wrinkled his nose while trying to get out of my reach. I pulled back to look at him, laughing at the look of confusion and amusement he was giving me. "Do you mind if I invite Bianca and Katie? I haven't seen them in so long and it would be a good surprise for Adam to see Katie again."

"Again?" Eli asked, his eyebrows pushing together in confusion.

"Yeah, didn't he tell you? They went on a few dates."

"When did this happen?"

"Well, they met the night at the club when you stalked me and were too chicken to come over and save me from that asshole, so you sent Adam and voila!" I smiled teasingly at him.

He rolled his eyes, "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

I giggled and shook my head. "But I have to admit, it was kind of sweet." I pressed my lips to his and moved so I was sitting in his lap, feeling his lips tug into a smile as I did so. His hands gripped my hips, holding me in place as his tongue explored my mouth. He suddenly flipped us so he was hovering above me, straddling my waist. It wasn't very comfortable, since we were on the couch, but I tried to make it work by wrapping my legs around his waist.

He removed his lips from mine and brought them down to my neck. I closed my eyes as my mouth opened, my breathing turning ragged as his tongue traced my skin. He nipped and sucked on my neck, and I let out small whimpers.

"You know," he began, tracing a trail of kisses down to my chest. "We could just stay in and… let loose with each other." I could feel the smirk on his lips as he kissed the top of my breast, moving my shirt lower each time. I bit my lip; I was torn. I loved when Eli touched my like this and a part of me wanted to keep going, but the other part of me told me that we needed to go out into the real world. Staying inside isn't _really_ living.

I pushed him away, "No, we are going out and you are not going to change my mind."

He sighed and sat up, but smirked anyway. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

* * *

><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" Bianca asked from the back seat of my car. Eli sat in the passenger side as I drove, making our way to Adam and Drew's. Katie would be with us, but fortunately she is already at Adam's. I didn't know how serious they were until I had called her, asking if she wanted to come with us, only to have her tell me she was already there and the fact that she and Adam had been official for a while now. Goes to show just how good of a friend I am.<p>

"We're going to go hang out with Adam and Drew, Eli's old roommate's." I didn't know how she would feel about that, and when I glanced at her through the rear view mirror, I noticed the bored look on her face. "Katie is already there, so that's a plus."

Bianca rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, right. You'll be too busy playing tonsil hockey with Eli and she'll be too busy with Adam and I'll be forced to talk to this Drew guy who is probably unattractive and thinks he's all that."

Eli raised his eyebrows as he turned to look at her, obviously amused. "You haven't even seen what he looks like yet or how he is as a person, so why are you judging? Who knows, you could walk in and the minute you lay eyes on him you might fall helplessly in love."

Bianca rolled her eyes for the second time, "I don't believe in love. It's stupid. It's just a lie people say to get into someone's pants. _It doesn't exist_."

I quickly cast a glance at her, realizing that she looked a bit upset as she stared out the window. I knew she didn't have the best experience with guys, and the fact that Katie and I had found someone and she hadn't – it made her feel alone. I know she is happy for us – she's not _that_ heartless – but I also know she wished she had someone, too.

I felt Eli take my hand, intertwining our fingers. I glanced at him and he sent me a soft smile as he spoke, "I disagree."

* * *

><p>When we had arrived at Adam and Drew's, I sure as hell didn't expect to walk in and see what I saw.<p>

"Katie, Adam! We're – OH MY GOD!" I quickly turned on my heels and ran into Eli, covering my face with my hands. I shook my head, trying to get the image of Katie being straddled by a shirtless Adam as they sucked each other's faces off. "You guys! How about instead of dry humping on the couch where everybody sits you find a room and make sure nobody is coming over!"

I didn't know who I was screaming at, since my hands were covering my face, but I hoped they understood. I heard Eli chuckle and I reached out to smack him, hitting something and cursing as I realized I had hit a wall. My hand was still covering my eyes and I felt someone place their lips on my cheek before moving them to my ear. "It's fine, their covered up now."

"Are you lying to me?" I asked after realizing it was Eli. My hand still covered my eyes, so I don't know if I was even facing him. I felt him turned my head slightly and I peeked through my fingers, realizing Eli turned my head so I was looking at him. He pulled my hand from my eyes and chuckled.

"You act as if you've never done anything like that." He leaned closer to me and turned my head so he could whisper in my ear, "Which I know isn't true, since we have had some pretty intense nights." He kissed my neck and I could feel his smirk against my skin. Since Eli would try and distract me from trying to get him to talk to his mom, our intense kisses usually ended up making their way to something more, usually ending it clothes scattering the floor as our heavy breathing filled the room. Though I didn't mind it, I don't mind it at all.

I playfully shoved his chest and he fell back slightly, his smirk still in place. I said, "Yes, but It's a little more awkward when it's my best friend."

His eyes squinted at me as if he just realized something, "I see your point."

"Alright, I've got the booze and you've got the glasses, let's get this self-pity party going." Bianca said, walking by me and into the living room. She sat down on the recliner Adam usual sits in and opened the bottle in her hand, taking a swig. All eyes were on her but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget about the fact that she was alone.

"What's up with her?" Katie asked, looking at me. She gave me an apologetic smile for what I witnessed before, but I just shrugged it off. I didn't want to stay on that topic. I noticed Adam had put his shirt back on, and I was thankful for that.

"She's bummed that she's single and we're not." I tried to say it low enough for Bianca not to hear, but I think she heard me anyways.

"Cheers to everybody who is forever alone. Oh wait, that's just me." Bianca said before bringing the bottle to her lips and taking another sip. I rolled my eyes at her dramatic ways, though I wished she would get her happily ever after.

"So, would you guys care to explain to us why you thought it would be a great idea to… get _it_ on when you _knew_ we were on our way?" I asked Adam and Katie, and I watched in amusement as both of them flushed the color of a tomato.

"Well," Adam began while twiddling with his fingers. "Drew went out to go get some food and we figured it would be a while till you guys got here, so we kind of…" Adam shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to finish his sentence. I could see Katie blush a deeper shade of red, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Just then the sound of a door opening and closing echoed the house, signalling Drew was home. Bianca rolled her eyes as she took another swig of the booze in her hand. Footsteps filled the house and we all watched as he walked into the room, a few pizza boxes in his hands. He placed them on the coffee table before shrugging off his jacket and throwing it on a chair.

"Hey Clare, long time no see." Drew said as he walked over to me. He gave me a hug and I smiled at him as we pulled away. "Why don't you guys ever come over more? Too busy breaking in the bed, eh?"

I could feel my face flush as Drew sent Eli a wink. I turned my head away, not wanting to see Eli's reaction. Drew started chuckling and I cast a glance at Eli to see him glaring daggers at Drew. Drew walked over and grabbed a piece of pizza before talking to Adam.

"I'm sorry," Eli whispered as he stepped closer to me, "if that made you uncomfortable."

I smiled and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. "The only way it would make me uncomfortable is if it weren't true."

Eli chuckled and pulled me to him, kissing me on the forehead. We walked into the living room and I noticed Bianca was still sitting in the recliner, drinking to her hearts desire. I sighed and walked over to her, taking the bottle form her hands.

"Would you stop? If you keep drinking there won't be any left for the rest of us!"

Bianca rolled her eyes and slouched back into the recliner. I sighed and looked over at Eli who just shrugged in response.

"Alright, get up." I pulled her up from the recliner and walked over to Drew, who was still talking with Adam and Katie. "Drew, this is Bianca, Bianca, this is Drew."

Drew turned his head to look at Bianca just as she lifted her head to look at him and as their eyes met, both of them froze in place. I watched as they stared at each other, their eyes never leaving one another's. They both looked so captivated with each other and my thoughts suddenly flashed to what Eli had said in the car on the way here. _Who knows, you could walk in and the minute you lay eyes on him you might fall helplessly in love._

"Hi," Bianca said, extending her hand to him with a shy smile. "I'm Bianca."

Drew smiled at her, and I swear it was one of the most sincere smiles I had ever seen. He shook her hand, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Drew." He brought her hand up to his lips and I nearly _awed_ when he kissed it.

"Oh shit." Eli laughed, shaking his head at Drew. Drew didn't even blink and I wondered if he even heard Eli. Bianca and Drew just stood there in their own little world, staring at each other. I slowly walked over to Eli and looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Well," he turned to look at me, "Drew is a goner. He's fallen. Bianca has him wrapped around her finger, and she doesn't even know it." He smiled as he watched them begin a conversation.

"How is that possible? They just met."

"True… but don't you believe in love at first sight?"

I brought my finger up to my chin and thought about it for a minute."…Nah."

"Well what about me? You didn't instantly fall in love with me the first time you saw me?" He asked with a smirk.

"You bit me! I wouldn't say that would be the right way to win a girls heart." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Touché"

I giggled and he smirked, although I knew he was wishing that we hadn't met that way. I placed my hands on either sides of his face and I pulled him down to me, connecting our lips. "Eli, you can't keep holding on to that night. I've let it go, and so should you." I whispered against his lips, and he gave a nod. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He replied, pressing his lips to mine softly.

"Oh yeah, and we're the ones with the PDA problem." Adam said and we broke apart to see him glaring at us. "I see how it is."

I giggled. When my eyes landed on Bianca and Drew as they talked and laughed, I slapped Eli's chest and pointed at them, saying, "Looks like you were right."

He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, saying, "I'm always right."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here?" I asked, walking out onto the balcony to join Eli. He had his arms resting on the railing as he looked out into the night, his hair blowing in the wind slightly. I walked over and stood beside him, resting my hands on the railing. "You kind of disappeared."<p>

Everyone was talking and laughing and having a good time inside, expect Eli. He had disappeared a little while ago and I wondered if he was okay. He seemed to be having a good time but I also knew something was bothering him. He was the kind of guy to keep his feelings bottled up inside and I knew I had to get him to open up somehow. He has opened up quit a bit to me already, but I wanted him to trust me with everything. I wanted him to be able to tell me anything and everything that was on his mind.

"Just thinking." He answered. He looked a bit upset, like something was bothering him.

"About?" I asked, stepping closer to him. I watched as he licked his lips and his gaze fell down to look at his hands that were intertwined.

"My mother." He whispered softly. I placed my hand over his, giving a gentle squeeze.

"Maybe you should talk to her, ask her what you want to know–"

"Here we go again." Eli cut me off, removing himself from the railing and stepping away form me. He brought his hands up and ran them through his hair, tugging on the strands. "I told you… I don't want to see her."

"You don't have to see her." I told him. "There are these things called phones and they let you talk to people without actually being with them." I teased.

"You don't get it!" He said angrily, turning to look at me. "I don't want to see her or talk to her… I don't want anything to do with her."

"She wants to talk to you, Eli. She wants to explain herself. She–"

"Shut up!" He yelled at me, his face red with anger. I stepped back, feeling a bit uneasy. "I don't care! Do you not get that? I don't care if she wants to see me or talk to me because it's not going to happen. Get it through your _thick_ skull, Clare. I don't want to fucking see her and you can't make me!"

His breathing was ragged and he was glaring at me, the eyes that I adored suddenly seeming foreign to me. His face was red, his eyes dark, his fists clenched. I blinked back the tears that threatened to run down my face, turning my head away from him. I bit my bottom lip and took a deep breath, stepping away from him. I looked up at him again and my heart ached at his cold expression.

"I'm uh…" I gulped. "I'm gonna leave, now." I pointed to the glass doors. "I think I might have left my stove on or something." I mentally cursed at myself for the lame excuse.

Eli's face expression suddenly softened when he noticed me quickly wipe away a tear that had escaped. He had never yelled at me before and by the look on his face, the realization that he had just yelled at me suck in. His eyes were filled with regret as he stared at me with bewilderment. He stepped closer to me but I took a step back.

"Clare, I… I'm sorry."

The look of resentment took over his face and I knew he was upset with himself, but I wasn't going to stick around and let him off with just one apology.

I shook my head, letting a few tears escape. "I can't… I'm just gonna…"

I turned around and headed to the glass doors, hearing him say my name, trying to stop me, but I didn't. I opened the doors and walked in, telling Bianca and Katie that I'm leaving. Bianca just gave me a wave, not even casting a glance my way since she was too busy smiling at Drew. Katie noticed my distress and ran after me, asking if I was okay. I told her I just needed to go home and be alone for a while, and she only nodded and gave me a hug before letting me go.

Making my way down the apartment stairs, I could hear frantic footsteps behind me and I knew it was Eli, so I walked faster. As I walked out the front doors of the apartment building, making my way to my car I could hear Eli calling my name. I ignored him and picked up my pace, finally making it to my car.

"Clare, wait!" I heard him yell and I stopped as I stood in front of the driver's side door, my hand on the handle, getting ready to open the door.

I looked up at him and he stopped, staring at me apologetically. He gave me a pleading look and I knew he wanted to talk, to explain himself, but I just wasn't in the mood. So, I opened my door and stood there for a moment more, staring at him. "Goodnight, Eli."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammar mistakes. <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think! Xoxo **


	14. Is Love Designed To Hate?

Immortal night Chapter Fourteen

**Thank you for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. I love to see your guys' reactions to each chapter. You guys are amazing and I love you. Hope you enjoy this chapter, also! **

_**Warning:**_** Tehehe… this is dirty… ;) If you cannot handle detailed smut, then I suggest you read until you can't handle it any more, or just skip it. You were warned.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

The ride back home was pure torture. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get Eli's face out of my head. The way his face looked almost unrecognizable when he yelled at me, his face red with anger, was burned in the back of my mind. Every time I replayed that over in my mind I could feel the hot tears stinging my eyes, causing me to pull over to the side of the road so I could collect myself before I began driving again.

He had never yelled at me like that before. The only time he had yelled at me was when we had just met, when I was provoking him about why he didn't kill me. I was upset with myself for making him angry again. I should have stopped before I even opened my mouth. I knew he had his mind set straight about not wanting to see his mother again, but I just had to open my mouth and try to change his mind. You'd think I would have known by now that once Eli's mind is set, there is no changing it.

I remember the sad expression that took over his face when he realized he had yelled at me and I wondered if I should have stayed to hear him out. Maybe if I would have stayed and actually listened to him I would understand why he is so afraid to speak to his mother. Yes, she had hurt him, but didn't he know that what he needed was closure? He didn't have to keep her in his life if he didn't want to, but I knew that if he truly wanted closure, he would need to talk to her.

I suddenly felt a little at ease when I noticed my house come into view. I just wanted to go inside and climb in bed. I wanted to relax and try and clear my mind before talking to Eli again. I wanted to clear my head before I spoke to him tomorrow. But as I parked my car I noticed a silhouette sitting on my front steps, making me feel a bit scared. It was pretty late for someone to be waiting for me, after all.

I got out of my car and gripped my keys in my hand, getting in the attack position if I needed it. But as I got closer, I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was Eli. For a minute I wondered how he had gotten here before me, but then I remembered his super speed.

Slowly, he looked up at me, and when I walked past him on the steps he shot up from the steps. I made my way to the front door and unlocked it, pushing open the door and entering. I turned to shut the door but Eli had placed his hand on it and pushed it open so he could enter. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before closing the door behind him.

"Why?" Eli started from behind me. I stayed standing there, facing the door, and I suddenly found the doorknob so interesting that my eyes never left it. I didn't want to see his face, knowing that this could end up leading to another fight between us. "Why is it so important to you that I talk to Cece?"

I slowly turned to face him, trying to ignore how his cold his voice was. He didn't look angry, more upset at the fact that I cared so much about this.

"I care so much because she is your mother. I'm not saying you have to have her in your life forever, but you do need to at least talk to her to get some answers." He opened his mouth, ready to say something but I cut him off. "And don't pretend you don't have any because I sure as hell know you do."

My voice was strong, sharp, and I knew that had caught him off guard. I was just sick and tired of him being so stubborn that I just wanted to at least help him get the answers he desired. Eli was a very hard headed guy and I knew this would be a challenge, but I was ready for it.

"You can't make me talk to her." Eli spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing at me as if to prove a point.

"Fine," I said, holding up my hands. "I can't make you do something you don't want to do. Now, if we're done here then there's the door. I'm sure you have much better things to do than to stand there and argue with me."

I made my way to the stairs, making my way up to my room. My bed and the box of tissues on my nightstand were calling my name.

"Wait." Eli called up the stairs, so I did. "I'll talk to her. I'll do it if it'll make you happy. Just, please don't shut me out." His voice was soft towards the end of his sentence, making me frown.

I turned around to look down at him. "I don't want you to do it for me, Eli. I want you to do it for _you_. You need to talk to her to understand what's going on. You're not doing any good by ignoring her."

He shrugged, "I'm fine with not doing any good."

I groaned in frustration and threw my hands up in the air, turning around and stomping up the rest of the way until I was inside my room. Eli had rushed past me and into my room and I closed the door, turning to look at him with my hands still behind my back, resting on the doorknob. Eli stood there with his hands dug into the pocket of his black skinny jeans, his broad shoulders looking amazing in the dim light of my room. The outline of his body was the only thing I could see until my eyes adjusted to the dark room, and I had to look away before I did something out of line.

"Are we really going to fight about this?" Eli asked, his voice soft and frustrated.

"Are you going to keep being stubborn?" I asked.

His footsteps filled the room and I watched as his face came into view as he stood in front of me. His eyes studied my face as he placed his hands on either side of my head, the door letting out a creak as he leaned against it. His eyes stared into mine as his lips brushed mine.

"Yes," he whispered.

I arched into him, watching as he tilted his head slightly, trying to get me to kiss him. I brushed my lips against his, knowing that this was about to go into a total different direction than I had intended. Though I couldn't help but feel excited and anxious at the thought of where this was going.

"Then yes." I answered his question, my lips brushing his before I swiftly slid out from under him, backing up until I was sitting at the edge of the bed.

His chuckle filled the room as I watched him turn his head to look at me, his arms falling from the door and to his side. He slowly walked over to me as I placed my hands back on the bed and leaned against them.

"What's going through your head, Miss Edwards?" Eli asked as he stood in front of me, his eyes studying me.

I stared up at him and bit my lip, standing up in front of him. I placed my hands on his chest and slowly slid them down to the waist band of his pants, asking in the most seductive voice I could manage, "Is there any way I could change your mind?"

In the dim light I could see his lips slowly curl up into a smirk, and I knew he knew what I was getting at.

"Well, there may be something… but it's not guaranteed." His eyes studied mine, and it was then that I knew what he was doing. He was challenging me.

_Well, challenge accepted. _

"It's worth a shot."

And with that being said, I pushed him against the wall roughly before stepping in front of him, pressing my mouth to his. His lips moved expertly with mine as I pressed my body to his, my hand gripping his leather jacket. I tugged it off of him, our lips never disconnecting as he shrugged it off, letting it fall to the ground. My hands found the bottom of his shirt and he lifted his arms so I could pull it off of him, our lips separating for just a second. Eli quickly peeled off my shirt before his hands gripped my thighs, pulling me up to wrap my legs around his waist. My arms circled around his neck as his lips found mine, kissing me hungrily.

I felt a rush of air before my back was connected with the wall on the other side of the room. Eli's teeth tugged on my bottom lip as his hands ran up my sides. His hands slid up to my arms until he found my hands, intertwining our fingers, pinning my hands against the wall above my head. I moaned into his mouth when he pushed his hips into mine, the feeling turning me on even more. His lips broke from mine only to make their way down my jaw and to my neck, leaving me love bites as if the claim me, to make me his.

But I already am.

I slipped my hand out from his and brought it to the back of his head, my fingers gripping strands of his hair before I lifted his head from my neck so I could stare into his eyes. His lustful eyes stared into mine, his breath hitting my lips, his body pressing against me, and I stayed quiet for a moment, letting him drive me insane.

I shifted my gaze to the bed, not wanting to break this connection with words, and he grinned before bringing us to the bed, laying me down and climbing on top of me. I cupped his face in my hands and brought his lips back to mine, kissing him with longing. Eli's hand found my hair and he curled his fingers around it, pulling his lips from mine and bringing them to my neck, his hand keeping me from moving my head. His tongue did wonders to my neck and I couldn't stop the moan from slipping between my slightly swollen lips. My hands ran up his back and traveled to his hair, running through his silky locks, my nails grazing his scalp.

He lifted his head and I grinned at him, my chest rising and falling rapidly as he licked his lips. My hand cupped the back of his neck before I pulled him down to me, kissing him fiercely. His hands gripped the bed sheets beside my head as mine trailed down his chest, my nails grazing over his smooth flesh. I bit his bottom lip as I fingered the waist band of his jeans, hearing him moan softly. My nimble fingers found the button and zipper, working to get them undone. I tugged his pants down, smiling at how eager he was to discard them to the floor. Eli's hands found the waist band to my jeans and he quickly pulled them off of me before he slid his hand behind my back, lifting me up and bringing me further up the bed as my teeth tugged on my bottom lip. He placed me down and his lips found my neck, kissing and sucking on my flesh. He pushed his hips to mine and I dug my nails into his back at the feeling, dragging them down as a moan escaped my lips.

I swiftly flipped us over, smirking at Eli as I placed my hands on his chest, loving the look of admiration in his eyes. His strong hands gripped my hips, his own lips tugging up into a smirk as I bit my lip, wondering what my next move would be. I guess I should have thought this through.

Eli's hand slid from my hip, up to my stomach, to the underside of my breasts where he traced them with his pointer finger; my breath caught in my throat from his touch, loving the way he makes Goosebumps form on my skin. His finger trailed up my neck, the middle of my throat and up to my lips, tracing them softly. I stared into his eyes, my hands trailing to his shoulders as I leaned down slowly, my face inching closer to his as his finger still traced my lips.

I took his hand in mine and pulled it from my lips, pinning it to the bed and interlacing our fingers. I leaned down and let my tongue pass over his lips, loving the small moan that slipped from them.

"You overestimate my power of self control." He said as his free hand trailed up my back and to my bra claps, his fingers quickly unhooking it. He peeled the bra from my body before throwing it to the floor as I let go of his hand and rested my arms on either side of his head. My fingers found his hair and I played with the strands, my clouded eyes boring into his.

"I'm not looking for self control, Eli." I muttered against his lips before kissing him hungrily, my tongue passing his lips and entering his mouth. My hands untangled from his hair and trailed down his chest, my fingertips grazing his nipples as I made my way south. I gripped the waist band of his boxers in my hands before pulling them down his legs, letting him kick them off. His hands gripped my hips and his eyes squeezed shut as I rolled my hips to his, the only thing separating us now was my panties.

His eyes opened as he exhaled and I knew he was trying so hard to control himself right now. I could _feel_ how turned on he was and that just made me all the more excited. Though I do love it, I wasn't looking for sweet love making right now, so I moved my lips to his ear and used the most seductive voice I could muster.

"I don't care how rough you are with me, baby. _I want you_."

Before I could even blink Eli had flipped us over with an animalistic growl and ripped off my panties before throwing them to the floor, causing my lips to curl up into a smirk. He crushed his lips over mine and kissed me desperately, his hands roaming all over my body. I moved my hands to his hair, running my fingers through it as his tongue slipped into my mouth, caressing every crevice he could find.

He removed his lips form mine and kissed down my neck, licked my collar bone before making his way south. His lips kissed every inch of my skin that he could find while I tried to regain my breath. But as he got closer to the place of my desire, I wanted nothing more than to have him take my breath away. His hands gripped my hips and I let out a loud moan as his tongue found my wet core. I tossed my head back into the pillows as he sucked on my swollen bundle of nerves, crying out as he gave a slow tentative lick between my folds. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Eli… I can't – I can't take it anymore… c-come here…" I muttered, moving my hand in a come hither motion.

Eli crawled up my body and instead of kissing my lips he moved to my neck, teasing me. I huffed in disappointment and reached down, gripping him in my hand, feeling him still his movements. I turned my head and placed a kiss on his neck before I traced my tongue up to his ear, nipping at his weak spot with my teeth, hearing him moan softly. I lifted my hips and rubbed myself against him slowly, biting my bottom lip to keep from whimpering. Eli's breathing picked up as I slowly moved my hips up, letting his tip enter me just for a moment before I pulled away.

Eli let out an animalistic growl before he gripped my head in his hand, turning it so he could kiss me, hard. The kiss was filled with want, need, desperation, and I couldn't get enough of it. My hands frantically moved to caress every inch of his skin, my fingernails clawing at his neck and back. He moaned into my mouth and I knew he wasn't going to be able to wait any longer.

As if reading my thoughts he had brought my bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it as he thrust into me. I moaned and gripped his hair in my hands, pushing his lips harder to mine. He didn't bother in starting off slow before he found a decent rhythm, and I couldn't help but smile. All of this tension was being released as we drowned in each other's bodies, unable to deny the need we have for each other. And when I heard him let out a throaty moan as I lifted my hips to his, I knew he was about to lose control. But that's just what I wanted.

"Oh God." I moaned. My head tilted back into the pillow as pleasure coursed through my body.

Eli's hand trailed up my body and moved to the headboard, placing his palm flat against it as his thrusts increased. I knew he was trying to keep his control in tact, not wanting to hurt me but too washed up in the wave of pleasure to stop what had already begun. I wrapped my leg around his waist, just needing to feel more of him as I moaned his name. I watched his face as it twisted in pure bliss, his teeth tugging at his bottom lip, and I couldn't help but feel some sort of accomplishment to know that I was the reason for his pleasure.

Eli looked at me through half lidded eyes, watching as I tossed my head back with a moan as he thrust faster and deeper inside of me. I could see his face changing; his eyes turning red, his sharp fangs poking out. I don't know what it was, but for some reason that turned me on all the more. The more pleasure he endured the sexier he got and I couldn't control the moans that escaped my lips from his delicious thrusts. His hand that wasn't placed on the headboard gripped my hips in a bruising grip as he thrust into me harder. My mind grew foggy as I felt my stomach coil, but something was off. I knew I wanted him to lose control, but I forgot how strong he was. The way his hand was gripping my hip tightly, the way he thrust so hard was making my mind spin. I knew that if I didn't calm him down now that he might lose full control and break me.

"Eli," I whispered, trying to ignore the slight pain from his jack hammered thrusts. He looked down at me and I placed my hand on his cheek. "S-slow down… please."

Eli's hand fell from the headboard and to the side of my head as he closed his eyes, slowing down. His features went back to normal and I reached up to touch his perfect face. His breathing was harsh and uneven as he bowed his head, his hands gripping the bed sheets, trying to control himself. I placed my hand on the back of his head and pulled him down to me, telling him to stop moving. His hips slowly stopped and he just lay on top of me, panting into my neck.

"I'm sorry." He muttered and I only shook my head.

I pushed him to lie down on his back before I climbed on top of him, leaning down and kissing him softly. He was shaking slightly and I knew he felt ashamed that he had almost lost all of his control. I kissed him again, just as soft as before.

"I'll take it from here, okay?" I breathed. My breathing was still uneven from our previous actions.

Eli nodded and I leaned back, placing my hands on his chest. I lifted my lower half and let him fill me once again before I moved above him, watching as he licked his lips. His hands rested on my hips, his thumbs rubbing slow circles where he had previously been gripping with a death grip. Eli's eyes closed and his head tilted back into the pillow as his tongue poked out and licked his lips. I moaned softly as I moved over him, the sensation driving me insane.

Eli's hand trailed up my stomach and gripped my breast in his hand, kneading it softly as he brushed his thumb over my nipple. I bit my lip and my head tossed back as he lifted his hips up in time to meet mine. My breaths came out in short pants as he lifted his hips to mine repeatedly, pushing me closer to the edge with each thrust. I moved my hips faster, smiling softly as I watched Eli moan through clenched teeth. He slid his hand between us and pressed the pad of his thumb over my bundle of nerves, circling and putting pressure, sending my head back as I let out a loud moan.

"Oh, Eli." I moaned, biting my lip afterwards, trying to keep my moans in.

Eli grinned at me as he gripped my hips and pushed me down against him as he lifted his hips, and that was all I needed. I let out a sharp cry as I felt my orgasm rip through me, the feeling making my mind spin. Eli let out a throaty moan as his fingers dug into my hips, letting me know that he had reached his peak. I collapsed on top of him, both of us panting harshly as we came down from our high.

I lifted my head to look at Eli, smiling as I noticed his eyes were closed. I propped myself up on my elbows which were on either side of his head, my hands cupping his face. He opened his eyes to look at me, his gaze soft as I ran my fingers through his hair, moving it from his face.

"Don't you just love make up sex?" I teased, my fingers tracing his jaw line. His lips curled up into a small smirk before he let it drop. I felt his hands slide to my back, his fingertips running up and down my flesh, giving me goose bumps. His eyes closed as he breathed softly through his nose.

"I love you." I whispered, my fingers tracing his cheek bones. I watched his eyelashes flutter softly, barely brushing his cheek.

"I will never understand why." Eli muttered.

My fingers stilled on his skin as my eyes shot up to his, even though his were closed. I removed my fingers from his face and crawled off of him, pulling the sheets up over my body. My eyes were glued to the ceiling as we lay there in the dark, my hands clutching the sheet to my chest. I felt drained all of a sudden. I didn't have the energy to fight anymore, and I knew that somehow this was where it was leading. I hated that Eli doesn't understand how strong my feelings for him are. I hated that he doesn't realize how much he means to me, or how I would give anything just to keep this relationship going. He doesn't understand that I am risking so much to be with him because of how much I love him, and I hated that.

"You want to know why?" I asked into the dark room. "I love you because of who you are. They way you look at me sometimes sends a spark through my body and I love that you are the only one who can do that. I love you because of who you are when you're with me. You may be this mysterious guy who never lets his true feelings show, but with me you are the sweetest guy I have ever met. You make me feel things that I never even knew existed. You make me happy whether you know it or not, and I love you for that."

It was silent for a few minutes, so silent that I could hear my heart pounding in my chest as more seconds passed. I waited for him to speak. I was scared that maybe I had said something wrong. Maybe I had scared him with how much I love him and maybe he doesn't feel the same. Maybe that's why he's always pushing me away. But as I heard him let out a shaky breath, there was something off.

"But I hurt you." He whispered and I turned my head to look at him, frowning at the tears in his eyes. "How can you love someone who hurts you during something that should be so special? You should be able to enjoy making love without worrying about if I'll lose control."

I turned and placed my hand on his cheek, rubbing soft circles with my thumb. "Eli, I do enjoy it because it's with _you_, and nothing can change that. It is special, you're right, but being able to share it with you is what _makes_ it special to me. And I don't need to worry, Eli, because I know you won't hurt me."

"But I did!" His voice rose, but I didn't flinch away. "You had to stop me before I lost all control. If you hadn't, I don't know what would have happened, and that scares me."

He sounded so broken, so hurt, and I moved closer to him. I pulled his head down to rest on my chest as I stroked his head, trying to calm him down. I knew he was upset and I wanted to calm him before I started speaking again.

"Eli, listen to me, I know that you may think you are this monster who will end up hurting me in the long run, but you're wrong. You are so brave for taking this risk with me and I am so grateful for that, but the only way you would ever hurt me is if you push me away." I could feel him calming down in my arms, his breathing slowing down. I kissed the top of his head and whispered, "So, you might as well stop pushing me away because I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to."

Eli removed his head from my chest and rested it on the pillow, staring me in the eyes. His arm wrapped around me, his hand pressing against my lower back, pulling me to him. I slid my hand to the back of his head, my fingers combing through his hair as I did so.

"I love you, Clare, I really do, and I would never push you away from me. I wouldn't be able to bear not having you in my life. I just wish it was easier." Eli whispered softly, making my heart sing.

I smiled and pressed my forehead to his, and he closed his eyes, tightening his grip around me. I placed a soft kiss on his lips, staying there long enough to taste his tongue on mine before pulling away.

"Hold on when you feel like letting go." I murmured.

I pictured this night differently, but as Eli pulled me closer and my head fell to his chest, my ears filling with the sweet melody of his heartbeat, I knew I wouldn't want it any other way. I tilted my head up and placed a kiss to his neck, hearing him sigh with appreciation before I cuddled into him, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

><p>"What would make it easier?" I asked Eli as I took a sip from my water.<p>

Eli glanced up from his plate, his eyebrows pinned together. I took a bite of my bacon and chewed it as he stared at me, trying to figure out what I meant. He pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed, his gaze fixed on the wall behind me as he thought about what I had said.

"What?" Eli finally asked, fixing his gaze back on me.

"What would make making love to me easier?" I asked bluntly, taking a sip of my drink, my eyes never leaving his. His lips formed an O shape as realization took over his features.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. I waited for him to respond, but he only cast his gaze away and fixed it on the table. He brought his hands to his face and rubbed it as I waited patiently. Eli pushed his plate away and folded his hands on the table, and by the look on his face I could tell we were going into a serious discussion. For a moment I thought that maybe I shouldn't have asked. He looked a bit anxious, and maybe I had chosen the wrong time to bring this subject up. I couldn't keep it in though; I wanted to know how I could make it work without having one of us worrying about what would happen if we lost control. I loved being intimate with Eli, but if the thought of him hurting me was eating him up inside while it happened, then I wanted to know how to change it. I wanted to know how to make love to him without having last nights events happen again.

Eli opened his mouth to speak and sat there for a second, before exhaling. He looked me in the eye as he finally spoke.

"…If you were like me." He paused, chewing on his bottom lip. "If you were a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm… What's going to happen next chapter? I see a very important discussion coming on.<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Xoxo**


	15. Wild One

Immortal Night Chapter Fifteen

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Over 200 hundred reviews already! You guys are amazing and I love you. Keep being awesome! *hearts***

**I may or may not have used lyrics from the song _I Wouldn't Mind by He Is We_ (Great band by the way) which I do not own. I sadly do not own Degrassi either, but you already knew that. Otherwise my story wouldn't be a story, it would actually be happening. **

**I am so sorry for my wacky update schedule. I just update when I want to, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. But I promise it won't be a long ass wait. **

**_READ_: From this point on Twilight doesn't exist! Okay? There are parts of dialogue in here that seem like it's from Twilight, but it's just how it played out. I tried my best to word things so it wouldn't sound like Twilight, and I hope I succeeded in that, but in case I didn't, just forget Twilight even exists. This is a whole different story. **

**_Warning:_ Crazy Clare appears. :O Prepare yourself.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"…If you were like me." He paused, chewing on his bottom lip. "If you were a vampire."

I placed the strip of bacon I had been chewing on down and rested my hands in my lap. I cast my gaze away from his, feeling a bit disappointed that there wasn't an easier way to fix it. I guess I should have known there wasn't going to be an easy way to fix our sex life. I mean, he is a million times stronger than me, and no matter how much I wanted it to, my body can't handle it. It was a bit of a downer to know that I couldn't be more pleasurable for him. He has to keep his control in tact or else he could seriously hurt me, and that's what sucks. I want us to be able to lose control, but because I'm a mortal, we can't, and it's my entire fault.

I turned my head back to look at him. "I'm sorry."

Eli sighed and reached over, gripping my chair and pulling me over to him. My hands were soon covered with the warmth of his own and I looked up into his eyes. He said, "You don't need to be sorry. _I'm_ the one who should be sorry. You deserve a normal life with a normal guy who won't become a monster while trying to make love to you."

I was quick to speak up. "No, Eli, you're not a–"

"Let me finish." He held up a finger and I sighed, but kept my mouth shut nonetheless. "Look, Clare, I told you that this was going to be tough. This relationship isn't going to be a walk in the park. I'll admit that sometimes I hate having to control myself but that's because I'm crazy about you and I want to just let go, but–"

"But you can't… because of me." I interrupted him. I sighed, shaking my head. "I'm a burden."

"That's not what I was going to say." Eli said softly. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Yes, we've established this already, Eli." I said, standing up and turning so I stood behind my chair. I looked at him as I placed my hands on the back of it. My fingers picked at the chair as I said, "Maybe… maybe you could–"

"No." Eli said, cutting me off. His tone was sharp, and I clamped my mouth shut, wondering how he knew what I was going to say. "There is no way in _hell_ that I am turning you."

For some reason, that ignited a fire inside of me. I suddenly felt anger. My hands clenched the chair as I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't help but open my mouth.

"Why not?" I snapped.

Eli laughed with no humour. "You're kidding, right?" He asked in disbelief, and when I gave him a look, he scoffed. "You can't be serious. You can't seriously be asking me to turn you."

"I guess I can because I am."

"You don't even know how it works, Clare." He stood up from his chair, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Then explain it to me. What's so bad about being turned?"

Eli's jaw clenched and he kicked my chair out of his way, and I jerked, feeling it being ripped out of my grip. He stepped forward and looked into my eyes, his dark orbs boring into mine. My breathing became shallow as I waited for him to speak. I could feel my hand shaking slightly and I clenched it into a fist and held it in my other, trying to stop it before he could notice.

"You have to _die_, Clare."

His tone was cold, harsh, and I knew I was getting him angry. I knew I had to stop so I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to fight again.

"You have to die with my blood in your system, and then you'll wake up a monster."

My jaw clenched at the word 'monster'. I hated that word. I hated it when he used it to describe himself. It hurt me to know that that is what he thinks of himself. He thinks he's a monster and no matter how many times I try and convince him otherwise, he doesn't listen.

I knew I should have left it alone, but I just couldn't. I turned on my heels and slowly walked into the kitchen, my fingertips grazing the top of the counter. I looked for anything that could do harm to me, and my gaze landed on the block of knives. I walked over to it slowly, not wanting him to know what I had in mind. Once I reached it, I gripped one of the handles in my hand and slowly pulled it out of the block, the light shinning off of the silver blade. I held the knife in my hand and placed my fingertip at the end of it, turning to face Eli. He had a confused look on his face, but as he saw the blade he looked at me with concern.

"So, you're saying that if I happen to jab this into my chest, you'd have no choice but to feed me your blood and wait till I die for me to turn?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. He watched as I twisted the blade in my hands, the tip circling in one spot on my fingertip.

"Clare, what are you doing?" Eli asked, stepping closer to me with his hand held out. He looked a bit worried, a bit confused, but most of all, he looked terrified. And I knew that my theory was right.

I don't know why I didn't stop then, but I didn't. I eyed the knife in my hand and stepped back, and when Eli stopped walking towards me, I knew I had him right where I wanted him. Maybe I had gone crazy. Maybe I had lost my sanity. Maybe I was looking for attention. Or maybe I just wanted to prove a point. For whatever reason, I pulled the blade away from me and watched Eli's eyes widen as I pushed the knife to my chest.

I could feel the tip of the cold blade pushing on my skin as I stopped just before plunging it into my flesh. Eli was suddenly by my side, his eyes searching for a wound. I figured I had gone too far when I noticed he was shaking, but I would never admit that aloud.

I let out a laugh and Eli's eyes shot to mine, showing anger and confusion, which made me laugh even more. I sighed and shook my head, turning the knife so it was pointing at him.

"You actually thought I was going to kill myself?" I asked, a smile playing at my lips.

Eli closed his eyes in anger and I could see him clenching his jaw. His face was red and he was clenching his fists at his sides.

"What the fuck?" He screamed as his eyes snapped open, and I jumped from the intensity of them. They were as dark as I had ever seen, but I could still detect the bit of terror in them. He was angry with me, and I knew that, and I suddenly felt like a piece of shit for making him angry again. I just don't know when to stop, do I?

"I figured you wouldn't take me seriously unless I did something drastic." I said, turning to place the blade back in the block.

I placed my hands on the counter and waited for him to say something. For him to scream at me and say that I was a crazy bitch who he never wanted to see again. I waited for an outburst, for him to hit me, for him to throw something, anything, but nothing came. It stayed quiet for what seemed like an eternity, but I kept waiting. And when I heard what I had been waiting for, I flinched from the impact.

I turned around slowly to see Eli's fist in one of the walls as he panted.

"You scared the shit out of me, Clare."

His voice was soft, but I knew he was still angry. He wouldn't look at me, and I didn't blame him. I wouldn't want to look at me either. If Eli had threatened to kill himself I would have been punching him already, but I guess he couldn't exactly hit me without killing me. And even if he was normal, I doubt he would hit me, but I was sure he would have punched the wall, just as he already had.

I slowly slid to the ground and rested my back on one of the lower cupboards, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling from having the handle pushing into my back. Eli removed his hand from the wall and mumbled something about how he would pay to get it fixed.

Somewhere inside me I felt sorry for what I did, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I wished I hadn't hurt Eli as much as I did, but I knew I had to prove a point. He didn't take me seriously and I had to change that, even if it meant making him upset with me. I would take whatever consequences I deserved, but I wouldn't take back what I did. Maybe I should have tried a different approach, but I knew this was the most effective one.

I rested my head on the cupboard and my arms on my knees as I watched Eli run his hands through his hair.

"Do you think I'm crazy for wanting to be like you?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper, and I was surprised when he heard me.

"Honestly? Yes." Eli slowly turned to look at me and when he noticed I wasn't standing his gaze fell to the floor where I was sitting. A frown took over his lips but I could still detect a bit of anger in his eyes, and I wondered if it was towards me.

"I want to be like you, I really do." I spoke up. Eli crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me thoughtfully, listening to what I had to say. "It's not just because I want to be with you, because that _is_ part of the reason, but I _dream_ about being like you. I would _love_ to be like you, to be something so _extraordinary_. I want to be able to feel the things that you feel. You say you're feelings are heightened, and I want to feel that. You say you get a rush from blood, which I will admit is a bit strange, but I'd like to feel that. No, I don't want to be killing for it. I'd want you to teach me how to _control_ it."

I wondered if I had made any sense. I knew I was speaking from my heart, but I wasn't sure if it came out English. There was just so much running through my mind at that moment that I didn't even know what words had escaped my lips, let alone if they made any sense. But by the look on Eli's face I knew I had.

"You want to spend an eternity living like that? It's not as good as it sounds." Eli said, walking over so he was sitting in front of me. I didn't move from my position. Not even when Eli's fingertips brushed mine as he tried to get something out of me. But I wasn't sure what he was looking for.

"I don't care, Eli." I spoke. My voice was hoarse, as if I hadn't spoken in years, though the real reason was because I was on the verge of tears.

"You want to spend the rest of your life like this? You'll be twenty _forever_." Suddenly, his voice was as soft and light as feather, and I wondered if he was showing true compassion or if it was all an act to try and change my mind. I tilted my head and watched as Eli took my hands in his, his fingers finding their way between my own.

"Forever is a long time, Eli." I spoke up. My voice was stronger now and more stable, and when his eyes looked up and locked on mine, I almost melted. "But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."

Eli exhaled softly and pulled me closer to him by my hands. We both knelt up on our knees as he pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me before burying his face in my neck. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, my whole body shaking as I held onto him. I closed my eyes and let a few tears fall. I was loosing it and I knew it. The thought of me going insane scared me, and I hoped that this was just a one time thing. I really didn't want to be like this.

"Please don't do that ever again." Eli whispered into my neck. It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about my little incident, and I felt my stomach churn. "Don't scare me like that ever again. Don't try and convince me to kill you and turn you into–"

"If you say 'monster' I swear to God, Eli–"

"Okay," Eli interrupted me. "Okay, I'm sorry. Can we just wait a few days and think about this before you make up your mind? I really want you to be thinking clearly when you make a life long decision like this."

I hated the way he was talking to me. He was talking to me like I was some fragile mental case who will lose it and go insane at just the wrong word, and that irritated me. But I let it go, taking a deep breath and letting it out before I became just that.

"Okay." I mumbled. "I'm sorry I scared you."

He chuckled, though there was nothing funny. He pulled back to look me in the eye and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Scared? I was terrified. I thought you were really going to hurt yourself, and I almost died inside. Clare, I know you wanted to prove a point but there are lines you don't cross." I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"You mean you wouldn't have turned me? You wouldn't have tried to save me?" I asked, feeling hurt that he would just let me die.

"Of course I would have saved you, Clare. But you wouldn't be the same Clare once you woke up. You would be in a trance until you got what you wanted, and that would be blood. You would be in a bloodlust craze, a walking zombie… and I don't want that."

Eli sounded so broken when he spoke. His fingertips tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, his fingers trailing down my cheek until they landed on my lips. A tingling sensation took over my lips as he traced them and I wondered if this is what it felt like for him when I touched his.

"But you'd teach me how to control it." I told him. His eyes stayed on my lips, and I wondered if he was even listening to me, but continued anyways. "I'd have you to show me how it works, how to keep myself in control, how to hunt. I'm not as fragile as you think, Eli. I can handle it… as long as you're by my side."

His eyes shot up to mine and I smiled lovingly at him when I realized I had gotten through to him. He was accepting it, slowly, but surely. I knew it would take time for him to actually agree with me, but I was willing to wait.

Eli exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, leaning back so he was sitting on the floor once again. He buried his face in his hands; he was conflicted. He didn't know what to do, and I could tell he was frustrated with himself for it. Every single thing that I could say that would make him feel better ran through my mind, and I tried to quickly pick one to help him. But none of them were good enough. They were all melodramatic clichés and I knew he would only laugh at it, trying to pass off as being okay when in reality he was being torn apart from the inside out. I knew I was a handful but I never thought I would do this to him. I never would have imagined hurting him like I had with my little incident. But I had, and there was no going back. The only thing I could do was to try and make him feel better.

"I love you." I spoke, slowly sitting back on the floor in front of him. "I'm sorry for what I did; I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't know it was such a big deal to you." My eyes flickered to the new whole in the wall.

Eli ran his hands through his hair, licked his lips and looked at me. His face was so serious. "I'd be killing you, Clare. Of course it's a big deal."

"You wouldn't be killing me, Eli." I said in confusion. "I'd still be alive-"

"I'd be taking your soul. You'd be dead; a walking corpse if you must. That's what I am, Clare. I'm not a human being; I'm a monster." He sounded so lifeless while he described what would happen to me. His expression was blank, as if he was putting up a wall to keep me from seeing his true feelings.

I inhaled deeply as I felt anger course through my veins. I had just finished telling him to stop referring himself as a monster and there he goes again. I reached over and placed my hand on his chest, over his heart. I stared into his eyes as I felt his heartbeat against my palm. "You feel that? That is proof that you're not dead. You have a beating heart and a soul. You're not a fucking _monster_, Eli, and the next time I hear that word come out of your _goddamn_ mouth I will take that knife and personally show you a _true_ _monster_."

I stood up from my spot on the floor and stomped over and up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door shut after me. I huffed as I paced my room, angry tears flowing down my cheeks. I fell face first onto my bed and dug my head into my pillow. I let out a piercing scream as my fists pounded onto the bed, my legs flailing around as I tried to let out my frustration. My heart was pounding in my chest so loudly that I could hear it booming in my ears. I finally rolled onto my back before I suffocated myself and stared up at the ceiling, my vision blurry.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." I heard Eli's voice from the door of my bedroom.

My eyes never left the ceiling as I said, "Just like I never meant to scare you?"

He didn't say anything and I was glad. I didn't want to start another fight. There has been way too much of that lately and frankly, I was getting tired of it.

"I wasn't thinking straight when I did what I did." I told him. "But my mind was clear as day when I made up my mind about wanting to turn. It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing to try and fix our sex life – which is great by the way." I heard him let out a soft chuckle and I smiled softly, my eyes burning a whole in the ceiling. "I want to be like you, Eli. I need to be like you. I can't imagine living my life knowing that I'll be getting older each year and you'll stay the same. But that's just it. I can't see myself any older than I am now. I don't see myself growing old. Though you might not feel the same, I can't imagine living my life without you."

It was silent for a few minutes and I wondered if he was still there. Maybe he had left halfway through my speech. Maybe I had said something that scared him off. Maybe he wasn't as in love with me as I was with him.

"You don't want kids?" I heard his voice ask. His voice was closer and I knew he was inching closer to me. "You don't want a family? You don't want to be old with grey hair lying on your shoulder as you sit outside with your husband watching your grandchildren play?"

I had to admit that at one point when I was in high school I thought about that, but at that time I thought that that was the only way to be truly happy. I didn't know there were other ways to finding love, to being truly happy with the one you love. Back then I didn't know that there are many ways you could find love and happiness. I didn't know that you could find love in the strangest ways. I didn't know you could fall in love with someone you would have never even dreamed of. I didn't know any of these things, but I do now.

And I already knew what my answer was.

"I didn't say I didn't want it, Eli. I just don't see it happening. I will admit that in my high school days I had thought about it, but doesn't every teenage girl? So no, I don't want that… not unless I can share it with you."

I knew I must have sounded obsessive, but I couldn't help my feelings for this man. I had such strong feelings for him that some times I just want to break down and cry because I didn't understand them. I didn't understand how I could have such feelings for a man like Eli. I had always dreamed of falling in love with my knight in shinning armour, but now I realized that wasn't what I truly wanted. All I really wanted and needed was a man who cared for me, someone who was there for me when I needed him, someone who loved me as much I loved him, someone who would listen, someone who had the ability to take my breath away with just one look, who's smile sent me into a spiral of undeniable feelings.

And that's exactly what I've found and there was no way in hell I would give it up without a fight.

I felt the bed sink in as Eli lied down beside me, the both of us staring at the ceiling, much like last night, though we were both fully clothed now.

"I've always wanted kids." Eli spoke up. I slowly turned to look at him, surprised. He didn't look like the type who wanted kids. "You know, before I was turned."

I frowned at his disappointment. Maybe he wanted me to say that I wanted kids. Maybe he wanted to be able to use that to change my mind.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a little mini me running around, you know." He turned to look at me with a chuckle and I smiled softly at him, loving the way his eyes were lit up. "They'd have your eyes."

My eyes fluttered closed as his fingertips traced them and I waited for him to remove his hand before opening them, just wanting to enjoy the moment.

"You've thought about having kids with me?" I asked softly.

He blushed at my question and turned his head away, staring back up at the ceiling. He ignored my question and continued.

"But things changed."

"Vampires can't have kids?" I asked before mentally smacking myself in the face. Of course they can't. What a stupid question.

"No, no, we can. They'd just be like us." Eli looked at me and chuckled at my confused expression. "Another story for another day."

It was quiet for a while. Neither one of us were speaking. I rolled over tentatively and wrapped my arm around Eli, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I sighed out of relief and closed my eyes when I felt Eli wrap his arms around me, pulling my body closer to his. His lips found my forehead, placing a soft kiss there as I tangled my legs with his.

"Please don't ask me to turn you. Not when you still have a chance at a normal life." He whispered softly, his voice breaking.

I wanted to speak up and say that I could never have a normal life. I was in love with a vampire for Christ sakes. Nothing about my life is normal anymore.

Instead, I tilted my head and brushed my nose against his cheek, tightening my arms around him. I sighed in defeat. "On one condition."

Eli's fingers threaded through my hair as he hummed. "What would that be?"

"You talk to your mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you think! I wanna hear your thoughts on Clare's little outburst. ;)<strong>

**I REALLY want to know what you thought, so please leave a review and tell me what you liked, disliked, etc. It will only take a few seconds of your time! It would mean the world to me! *hearts***

**NOTE: This story will be ending in a few chapters. I'm not completely sure on how many are left, but not much. And this saddens me. I actually really enjoyed writing this story; maybe I'll write another on like it? Who knows? But I doubt this will have a sequel. **

**Xoxo.**


	16. You'll Never Be Alone

Immortal Night Chapter Sixteen

**So… sorry for going M.I.A on you guys. I've just been mega busy and I'm suffering from writers block, but I am trying my best to get through it this weekend. I am forcing myself to sit in front of the computer until I come up with something to give you guys. You deserve it. :)**

**I am so sorry that this is so short, but I just needed to give you guys SOMETHING! I haven't updated in like forever, so I needed to do this. I'll try and make the next chapter so amazing that it will make up for this piece of crap. **

**This is just a filler chapter, I guess, so it has a lot of fluff. Oh well. Hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you to my Beta, _eclarefan13_, who helped me out of my slump so I could finish this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

_Running…_

_More running_

_The running never stops._

_Leaves and branches snapped under my bare feet as I sped through the forest, dodging trees. I had to get away from him. He was fast…too fast. No matter how fast I ran, he was always faster. I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun him, but I had to try. I had to at least try and escape. Just because I could hear my heart pounding in my ears doesn't mean I could just sit here and let him kill me. Just because my lungs burned from the lack of oxygen doesn't mean I could stop and catch my breath. He'd kill me before I could even inhale. So…I kept running. The cold night air bit at my skin as I fled through the forest. I didn't know where I was running, nor did I care. All I cared about at the moment was the fact that he was getting closer. He was getting closer and I was getting slower. My brain kept telling me to run. To run until I couldn't run anymore, but my body told me that I had already reached that point. _

_I looked back and searched for him, and when I noticed he was nowhere in sight, I finally let myself fall to the ground. My heart was pounding and my breath was coming out in pants. I rested my back against the trunk of a tree, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the rough bark scratching my skin. I listened, waiting to see if I could hear any footsteps. _

_Nothing_

_I held my breath as I turned my head slowly so I could see behind the tree. My eyes scanned the forest, looking everywhere I could. When I noticed I couldn't see him, I exhaled, finally able to breathe. Maybe he had given up._

_I turned back to my original position. A gasp escaped my chapped lips as that evil smile stared back at me. I could see his red eyes in the moonlight, and I screamed when he leaned down to my neck. I tried everything in my power to push him away, kicking and flailing my arms, though I was no match for him. He was too strong. He gripped my wrists, pinning them to the tree before sinking his sharp fang-like teeth into my flesh, moaning in pure bliss as I let out a piercing scream from the agonizing pain. I could feel my blood being drained from my body, and I hated that I couldn't do anything about it. I tried to free myself from him, but he only held on tighter. _

_He was too strong._

_I was too weak._

_He was draining me._

_He was killing me. _

_He was getting what he finally wanted…_

Gasping for air, I sprung up into a sitting position. My hands trembled as they rushed to find my neck, looking for any sort of wound. I sighed in relief when I felt my skin, unharmed. I looked around and closed my eyes as I realized I was in my room. I ran a hand through my tangled hair, feeling just how much I was sweating.

It had felt so real. I thought I was actually going to die. The way that Jake looked at me, the way he chased me, it scared the living hell out of me. It felt too real to be a dream, and I still couldn't believe that I was in my room, instead of in the forest and dying.

I felt like I was having Déjà vu, remembering the time I had dreamed about the night that Eli had tried to kill me.

Eli.

I looked beside me and sighed in relief when I noticed he was sleeping peacefully beside me. His back faced me as he slept, his lips parted slightly as he breathed softly. I carefully leaned over him and watched as his eyelashes fluttered on his cheek with just the smallest movement.

I felt better already.

Exhaling softly, I lay down and pulled the covers up over me, trying to calm myself down. I rolled onto my side and wrapped my arm around Eli, bringing myself closer to him. I dug my head into his back, still unable to close my eyes without seeing Jakes lips curled up into that evil smile. Instead, I tried focusing on the outline of Eli's toned shoulder, since that was the only thing I could see in the dark room. I resisted the urge to lean up and kiss it, not wanting to wake him up. Eli absentmindedly moved his hand, rubbing it against mine. I couldn't help but grab his hand and hold it in mine, wishing that he would respond when I tangled my fingers with his. I didn't want to wake him, even though I needed him right now, so I only closed my eyes and took in his scent.

But as my eyes closed, I couldn't help but replay my dream, thinking only one thing.

If I were a vampire, I would have been able to get away, to fight…to defend myself.

I just had to convince Eli.

* * *

><p>"Hey," I heard a lovely voice whisper before I felt a gentle hand shake me slightly. I stirred a bit and pulled my pillow closer to my body, wondering why it felt so hard.<p>

"Clare." There's that voice again. "Clare, wake up."

"Hmm?" I murmured, blinking rapidly. I opened my eyes fully to see Eli staring at me, his face curious and cautious.

Realizing that Eli had been my so-called pillow, I snuggled into him more, smiling as I heard his soft chuckle.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen last night?"

I slowly looked up at him curiously, leaning up on my elbow, my head resting in my palm. I looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant. But as he lifted his hand to whip dry tears off of my cheeks that I knew I was caught.

I shyly pulled his hands away from my face and held them in mine, lying back down. He eyed me curiously as I looked into his eyes.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." I told him. Eli frowned and traced my fingers with his pointer finger.

"About what?" He asked, his eyes following his fingers as they traveled up my arm, leaving goose bumps on my skin. I almost got side tracked from his touch, but snapped back into reality when I remembered my dream.

"Jake."

Eli's eyes shot up to mine and his fingers stilled. "What?"

His voice was sharp and I flinched slightly.

I went into detail about my dream, watching as Eli's eyes flashed with something. I knew he would possibly get angered by this, but the look in his eyes showed something else. Confusion laced his features, making me realize he didn't even understand my dream either. I thought that maybe he would be able to help me make sense of it, but he looked as if he would be no help. He looked like he was angry and confused and scared and shocked. I felt kind of nervous about what he would say, and when I finished I waited for him to speak. Though, he never did. He just stared at me with an emotionless expression; he didn't even move. It was as if he was frozen.

Eli finally blinked and rolled over on the bed so he was on his back, looking up at the ceiling. It irritated me that he hasn't spoken yet, but I kept quiet, not wanting to upset him. I sat up when he did, watching as he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He placed his face in his hands and rubbed his face. My breath caught in my throat when he turned to look at me, his tired, yet worried expression holding something that I couldn't quite name.

"You wanted me to talk to Cece?" Eli questioned and I scrunched my eyebrows together, but nodded nonetheless. He sighed and looked at the wall. "I think it's time I call her."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you are making me do this."<p>

I rolled my eyes and gave Eli a look.

"You were the one who picked up the phone and called her, so you are going to be the one to talk to her."

Eli sighed over dramatically and turned his head to roll his eyes, trying to hide it from me, although he failed. I knew it wouldn't do anything to him, but I slapped his chest and he gave me a bewildered look. I raised an eyebrow, telling him I saw what he did, and he only smirked in a teasing way.

"Can I ask why you chose to talk to her?" I asked. "I mean, you didn't want to before, so what changed your mind? Because I know it wasn't me."

Eli sighed, giving me a sceptical look. "I just need some answers. Things aren't making sense to me and-" He paused, looking a bit scared. His eyes caught mine and I frowned at the intense look in them, showing just how confused and terrified he was. "I just need my mom."

I gave him a soft look and stepped closer to him, placing my hands on his chest. Having no idea what to say to make him feel better, I leaned up and placed my lips over his in a sensual kiss. I have never been in a situation like this, so I wasn't completely sure on what to say to him to make him feel better–if there _were_ anything I could say to make him feel better. So I pulled back from the kiss to give him a smile, though I barely even got a breath before his lips found mine once again. I couldn't help the smile that crawled onto my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck before going along with the kiss. Opening my mouth for him, I could feel my stomach flutter from the sweet taste of his tongue. His hands pressed against my lower back to keep me close to him. I could feel my lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, and even though I didn't want this kiss to end, I pulled back.

My breath was literally stolen by this man and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I smiled as Eli kissed me on the forehead, though I knew he was still nervous about talking to his mother. That's how Eli was; always trying to play it cool when he was losing himself behind that fake smile. I'm sure everyone else would believe his act, but not me. I know when he's in pain, even when he tries his hardest to hide it. And that's why I stopped him before he turned to walk downstairs.

"She just wants to talk, Eli. What's the worst that could happen?" I asked him softly, my fingers caressing his jaw line.

Eli turned his head and glared at the wall. "She could die on me, again."

And this is why I should never be allowed to try and comfort anybody!

Eli turned on his heels and made his way downstairs, a stern but yet broken look on his face. I sighed and turned off the light to the room before following him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, I'm sorry this sucked ball sack. Like I said, I am having terrible writers block, so this is all I could come up with. But I will put everything I have into the next chapter. <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think of this piece of crap. Or don't. Let's face it, it doesn't deserve reviews. **

**Xoxo**


	17. You Speak The Unspeakable

Immortal Night Chapter Seventeen

… **Would an apology make you guys less angry with me? No? Okay. Worth a shot.**

**So… hi. I actually have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in over two months, other than the fact that writers block sucks ass. I hope you guys don't hate me. I am still working on this story, but updates might be out of the ordinary. Currently, I don't have a lot of time to write. With school and everything else in my life I barely have time to write. But when I do I will try my best to update! **

**I'm sorry this is shorter than most of my chapters, but I hope you enjoy anyway. :)**

**Ignore spelling mistakes if any.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

You'd figure I'd feel a bit scared while sitting in a room with two vampires, but no. I think the word that explains how I feel is more along the lines of _awkward_ or _uncomfortable_.

It's been at least twenty minutes and neither of them had said a word. I wanted to stand up and yell at them for being so stubborn, but I decided against that idea. They needed to work out their problems and me stepping in and saying something stupid would not be good. So I sat there and kept my mouth shut just like the last meeting we had.

But still, neither of them said a word.

Maybe if I left it would be easier for them to speak freely. I could just go out and hang out with Bianca or Katie and Eli could just tell me everything later. But when I realized Bianca and Katie would be too busy with their new boy toys I pushed that thought aside. Times like these I wished I had more friends.

I cleared my throat in hopes of getting some type of reaction out of the two mimes here, but they didn't even blink. Eli's gaze was glued to his hands while Cece stared at the wall behind her son.

My eyes shot up to Cece when she inhaled, getting ready to speak.

"You said you wanted to talk, Eli." She spoke, her eyes looking at Eli softly.

"I do." Eli spoke up.

Silence

Eli stayed quiet, his eyes never leaving his hands. I rolled my eyes and slapped his head, earning a glare from him. I gave him a look and nudged my head to Cece, trying to give him the hint that if he doesn't start speaking, I will, and trust me; neither of them would like it.

Eli sighed and sat up straight, finally looking Cece in the eye.

"How–" Eli's voice broke. "I watched you die. How are you here right now?"

His eyes were pleading. He was hurt, broken, and confused; he just wanted answers. My gaze shot to Cece as I waited for her reply. I wanted to know just as bad as Eli did.

Cece cleared her throat. "Remember Uncle Steve?"

When my eyes landed on Eli, I swear my heart was torn in two. The look Eli had on his face made me feel sick. He looked so torn apart, so broken, so lost. Something flashed in his eyes and I could see them watering. He had never looked so scared in the time that I have known him, and that says a lot. Eli has been scared in many of the situations that we had been through, but it was nothing compared to the way he looked right now. He looked so vulnerable, so small. I wanted to reach over and hold him, to tell him everything's alright, to tell him everything's okay. I wanted to comfort him, to get him to open up to me and tell me what's tearing him apart inside, but I knew I couldn't. Not right now. And I felt like such a douche for not being able to move and hold him. The look on his face will haunt me forever; Eli looked _terrified_.

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed harshly, finally blinking.

"Yes," he choked out.

"Well, when I told him I was sick he told me about whom he really was; _what_ he really was. He told me that I could live my life the way I've wanted, that I could watch you grow up. He told me that everything would be as if I wasn't even sick. And I took his offer." Cece explained. "When I knew I was going to finally pass, he gave me some of his blood, and… here I am."

Eli licked his lips. "Why didn't you tell me, then? Why did you let me live the next few years thinking you were dead?"

Eli's voice was harsh but it didn't seem to faze Cece.

"Because, Eli. I couldn't control myself. I didn't have any control over my body what so ever. I was afraid of what I might do if I saw you. It took me _years_ to finally control the urge, and by that time you were gone. I didn't know where you were or how I could contact you." Cece's eyes were full of sadness and I wondered if Eli noticed.

I felt sympathy for her, but I was still confused. My mind spiralled back to an entry in Eli's journal; he had mentioned something about an Uncle Steve but never anything that could help me out right now. The only thing I remember was Eli explaining how uncomfortable he was around his Uncle.

"Oh."

It was a simple word that escaped his lips, but it meant more than any words could explain. In that simple word I could hear how hurt he was. I could feel how much this was affecting him. I could see right through him, the hidden emotion behind his hard expression. He could hide his emotions quite well, I'll give him that, but nothing gets past me; not when it comes to Eli. I knew that if I stayed in the room with these two, nothing would be said. I was making this situation a lot worse than it needed to be. I knew that Eli wouldn't fully open up and say what's truly on his mind if I was here. So, taking a deep breath, I stood up, giving Cece a shy look, and moved in front of Eli. He peered up at me curiously when I leaned down so I could be eye level with him. My hand found his to give it a gentle squeeze while I tried to tell him a secret message with my eyes; _I love you. You're strong and brave. You can do this. _

With that I leaned in and gave him a soft peck on his plump lips, not wanting to make Cece uncomfortable. I turned and gave Cece a small smile before I headed into the kitchen. I knew they needed their privacy, but my curiosity got the best of me and being the nosy little girl I am, I stayed close enough to the entry so that I could hear their conversation, without actually being in the same room.

It was quiet for a few moments. Maybe leaving them alone wasn't the best approach. Maybe it made it more awkward. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously as I waited for something to happen, for someone to say something.

"She really seems to love you." I heard Cece say sweetly. I could feel my face flush and a small smile creep on my lips at the fact that she was right.

"The feeling is mutual." I heard Eli's husky voice say, causing my insides to flutter. I leaned my head against the wall, trying to listen more intently. I was hoping they would start talking about something other then my love life with Eli.

"Can I ask you something?" My ears perked up when I heard Eli ask this.

"Sure." I could practically hear the smile in Cece's voice. I knew she was just happy her son was finally talking to her.

"Why didn't you turn Dad?"

My eyebrows rose at his question. I had never thought about his Father. Eli never really mentioned his dad and that made me all the more curious. I guess if I was turned into a vampire I would want my love with me, and I'm pretty sure everyone else would want the same thing. If you were to spend eternity alive, wouldn't you want the love of your life with you?

I listened as Cece exhaled softly, and I knew this was hard for her.

"To be honest, Eli, he didn't know about me. He didn't know that I was alive – er – un-dead, or whatever you want to call it. He had no idea. He lived his life just as you did; thinking that I was dead."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Eli, you know your father. Do you honestly think that he would believe me if I told him? Do you think he would have let me turn him to spend the rest of eternity with me?" Cece asked and Eli was silent for a while.

Eli sighed, defeated. "He would have gone crazy."

"I saw him a while after my death. Actually I was checking to see how you guys were holding up. I couldn't take the chance of you guys seeing me, so I waited till it was night and kind of crept around the house. You had fallen asleep by then but your father was wide awake. He was in our room, looking at a photo we had of our family. You were just a young boy in the picture, but I remember that day clear as day. I'm guessing your father did too, because he was sobbing. I watched his tears fall onto the picture, Eli. And at that moment I knew he wouldn't be able to handle seeing me again. I was gone to him, and even though it devastated him, I knew I had to stay dead. He wouldn't be able to handle the truth."

I slowly and quietly slid down the wall until I was on the floor. I brought my knees to my chest as I listened to Cece's story. It was heartbreaking, but I knew she did the right thing. By the sounds of it, Eli's dad was so heartbroken by her death. If Cece did reveal herself to him and tell him about how she is this mythical creature, he probably would have thought he was going insane. She did the right thing and she knew it, but even so, I could still hear the heartbreak in her voice. She truly loved her husband and it hurt her to know that she couldn't be with him ever again; I could tell by her voice.

"I'm sorry I asked." Eli spoke softly.

"No, no, it's okay. You have the right to know. I'll answer anything you want to know." Cece rushed to explain.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I figured I should give them their privacy, so when they began to talk about their interest and what adventures they had been through in the past, I decided it was time to just let them be. Though I wanted to, I wasn't going to eavesdrop anymore.

I got up from the floor and dusted myself off before walking back into the living room. They both stopped but I only told them to continue, and that I'll be back in a few hours. I had decided to go visit Bianca and Katie, since I haven't seen them since I had walked out after my fight with Eli. If Drew and Adam were there then oh well; they'll just have to accept that I'm a cock-blocker.

Eli had stood up from the couch and told Cece he would be back before he walked outside with me. I turned to him once we were on the front steps, waiting for him to say something.

He looked at me shyly as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Thank you," I raised an eyebrow, urging him to elaborate. He rolled his eyes playfully. "For forcing me to talk to her."

I smiled, "Anytime," I joked, winking at him.

I watched Eli's lips curl up into a bright grin as he chuckled. My eyes caught his and I suddenly felt fireworks. My breath got caught in my throat and I wondered if this was normal. When he stepped forward and pressed his lips to my forehead, I closed my eyes and let myself get lost in the amazing feeling of my stomach fluttering. He pulled his lips away and, without opening my eyes, I leaned up and caught his lips with mine, just wanting to have something to think about while I was over at Katie's.

Eli placed his hand on my lower back, the warmth of his palm radiating through my shirt as he kissed me. His fingers curled around my shirt, bunching it up in his hand, and I could feel him trying to slow down the kiss.

"You should go before I take you right here," he muttered against my lips, earning a soft moan to fall from my lips before I pulled away.

I looked up at him and smiled shyly, suddenly feeling very nervous. He smiled at me and leaned forward to give me a quick kiss before shoving me away playfully.

I gave him a look, but smile and said, "I love you. Call me if you need me."

Eli nodded as he watched me walk down the steps, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD, why is he so stupid! It's obvious she is cheating on him and yet he stays with her. Like come on!" Katie yelled at the TV.<p>

I rolled my eyes and gave her a look. "Why are you watching this show when it annoys you?"

Katie turned to look at me with a glare, "Why do you breathe when you know you're eventually going to die?"

My eyes widened as she turned back to her show. I looked at Bianca who was just as shocked as me. Bianca laughed and turned back to doing her nails as I let out a small laugh. We kept watching Katie's soap opera, Bianca and I chatting through it sometimes as Katie watched, her eyes glued to the screen.

"So, Clare, you and Eli seem to be getting pretty serious." Bianca said as she gave me a small smirk.

I smiled, "Yeah… we are." She smiled and went back to doing her nails. "Well, what about you and Drew? You guys seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

Bianca's eyes shot up and she set her nail polish aside, getting more comfortable in her chair.

"Oh my god, Clare, he is just so amazing. He's sweet, funny, caring, and everything I could ever dream of. I don't know what it was but something clicked when I first saw him. It was like I just knew that he belongs in my life. Weird right?" Bianca rambled on.

"No, that's not weird. I know how you feel." I told her. "When I first met Eli there was every reason _not_ to get involved with him, but I just knew that I needed to at least _try_. I felt it in my heart. Somehow I just knew that I needed him in my life, that I needed him to be with me. It's a scary feeling, but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

Bianca smiled, "That's probably the sweetest thing I have ever heard."

I blushed and looked down; what I said was true. The first night I met Eli was one of the scariest moments of my life, and when I finally realized that Eli was the one who almost killed me I should have ran for the hills, but it was like I couldn't. It was like if I tried I would just end up coming right back to him anyways, so what's the point? There was just something pulling me towards him and for some reason I wanted it to stay that way.

It was then that I realized that Drew is a vampire. I mean, I already knew he was, but I finally realized that Bianca was getting involved with him. Did he tell her? Does she already know and she's just keeping it to herself thinking that I don't already know about them?

"Bianca," I began hesitantly. "Did Drew say anything to you about him? Did he mention something out of the ordinary?"

Something in her eyes flashed and I knew she had some kind of knowledge about the subject. But before she could answer there was a knock at the door. Katie slapped me repeatedly, telling me to go answer it and so I complied.

Opening the door, my eyes widened in shock, my breath getting caught in my throat.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, my voice small and weak. I really didn't want Katie and Bianca knowing what was going on.

"I need to talk to you." She said.

"How did you find me?" I whispered.

"Clare, I'm a witch, it wasn't that hard." Alli said, giving me a look. "But seriously, it's important. It's about Jake."

I stepped out of the apartment, trusting that she wouldn't do anything in the middle of a hallway filled people. After all, she did save my life.

"What is it?"

She looked at me with concern, and when the words left her lips I could feel my heart dropping into my stomach.

"He's planning to kill Eli"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap! What does Jake have up his sleave? More importantly, why is Alli helping Clare and Eli? <strong>

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**P.s. Check out my other story _Rescue Me_! It may sound weird and depressing, but trust me, once you get into it, it gets WAY better. I'm actually kind of falling in love with it lol. So I may update that on a regular basis, but who knows, things change. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I am currently writing a new story with _JDDCdancer1497_. Its called _Only Place I Call Home_, so be on the lookout for that when May rolls around. It is Eclare, so I know you guys will enjoy it ;)**

**Xoxo **


	18. Intentions

Immortal Night Chapter Eighteen

**OH MY GOD SHE'S ALIVE! **

**I am SO SORRY for not updating this in FOREVER! But to be honest, life had caught up with me. School was taking over and my final exams are next week. My life is literally a rollercoaster right now and I'm just figuring things out. But, I did finish this and figured I couldn't make you guys wait any longer. Hope you enjoy! **

**Please tell me your thoughts after! :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clare's POV<strong>_

"You're sure about this?" I asked as Alli and I rushed up the stairs to the front door of my house. My fingers fumbled with the keys as I tried to figure out which one is my house key.

"Yes, I am sure. Just hurry up," She answered in annoyance.

I struggled to find the right key. "I thought you hated Eli. Why are you helping him?"

"Clare, I have known Eli for quite a while now. We may not be BFF's, but I do care for him," Alli answered as I finally found the right key.

I quickly shoved the key into the lock and opened the door, rushing inside. I dropped my things to the floor as I yelled Eli's name, noticing just how empty my house looked. My heart was pounding in my ears as I scanned the house with my eyes. I heard some shuffling in the kitchen and I ran towards it, turning the corner.

"Hey, you're back earl – what are you doing?" Eli asked as I rushed to him, running my hands over his chest and body, trying to see if there was any harm done to him. Once I realized he looked completely fine I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me, holding him with a death grip. My heart was pounding; I thought maybe Jake had beaten us to him.

"Are you okay? And what is Alli doing here?" Eli asked in confusion, slightly pulling me away from him. I ignored his question and tightened my grip around him.

"Jake's planning something. He wants you dead Eli; he's planning on killing you." Alli explained as I held him close. I really didn't want to think about how terrified I was right now, but the way Eli's arms held me told me that he could sense it.

"That doesn't sound right," Eli began, catching my attention. "Jake's not the type of person to just end it like that. He has more planned," Eli said, and I looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were in high school Jake always got bullied. But he was a smart kid, he knew how to get revenge, and he was good at it, too. He liked watching them suffer; he liked knowing that he was the cause of them getting in trouble and their pain. He's always been a twisted guy, and I'm sure that hasn't changed." Eli explained to Alli and me.

"So what are you saying?" Alli asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm saying he doesn't want to kill me; not quite yet anyways. He wants to see me suffer. He wants me to feel pain. Because killing me would be too easy and not as thrilling for him." Eli licked his lips. "He's a sick, twisted guy, and I just know that this is what he has been planning all along."

It was quiet after that. I closed my eyes and dug my head into Eli's shoulder; this was just too much. I thought we were done with Jake. My heart felt heavy as I closed my eyes. I gripped onto Eli and tried my best to keep the tear in. Eli's arms had brought me closer to him as his lips placed a tender kiss on my head.

"Can I ask how you guys know all of this?" Eli asked. He looked at me and when I shrugged and looked towards Alli, he followed my gaze.

She took a deep breath, "Well, Jake and I have been involved for a while now. Intimately I mean, and yesterday I was over at his place and over heard him talking on the phone with someone. He was asking how the best way to kill a vampire was and bring them as much pain as possible. I didn't hear the answer, but I heard Jake say he was planning a little surprise for an old friend. And well, you're the old friend." All explained, making my heart ache.

She was serious.

This was too much for me. I felt nauseous. My head was pounding in the spot just behind my eyebrow and I couldn't get the image of Eli dying out of my head. My heart felt like it was going to explode from how fast it was beating; I was at loss for words. How could this be happening? After everything that we have been through the universe decides to throw this our way? What did we do to deserve this kind of pain?

"What are we going to do? I mean, the last time we ran Jake found us, and he'll most likely be able to do it again." I said to Eli.

He sighed, "We can't run. I guess we'll just have to face him."

Alli spoke, making us both look in her direction. "I may have an idea."

* * *

><p>"What is that?"<p>

"It's my families spell book," Alli answered as we all sat around the table, staring at the thick leather book that sat in front of her. "I was flipping through here one day and I found a spell. I didn't think anything of it at the time, but now it seems like an appropriate time to use it."

Alli opened the book to a certain page before turning it for us to see. I had no idea what it said; the language was something I had never seen before. I looked up to see Eli was trying to read it also, but he seemed to be having some difficulties, also.

"What does it do?" Eli asked.

Alli inhaled deeply and stared Eli straight in the eyes. "It turns vampires human."

My jaw nearly hit the floor; my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets, my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I held my breath, waiting for a reaction from myself – from Eli.

She could turn Eli human?

Once I was able to snap back into reality I looked over at Eli to see he was in a daze. He looked completely shocked. He looked as if he didn't know what to do – like he didn't know what emotion to show. We were both caught off guard that neither one of us knew what to say. What were we supposed to say to that?

I wondered what Eli was thinking; was he happy? He had always wanted to be human again, and maybe this was just what he was waiting for.

But how did _I_ feel about this? Would it be nice to have Eli become a human again? Hell yes! But is it what I want? I'm not sure. I like that Eli is different. I like what he is; it makes him _who_ he is. I wasn't sure if I was against the fact that Eli wouldn't be a vampire anymore, or if it was the fact that I didn't know how much it would affect him. What if his feelings for me change when he does? What if his love for me only exists when he is a vampire? What if his human self doesn't love me like his vampire self does? What if when he becomes human he won't want me anymore? What if he turns human again and realized that he has way more options to choose from now that he's not a blood sucking vampire, and that he doesn't need to stick with me?

"It was just a suggestion," Alli said as she closed the book, but before she could close it completely, Eli shot his hand out and placed it on the page. My eyes were glued to his hand in between the pages, trying so hard not to break down right there.

"And a good one at that," He said and I held my breath. "Are you sure this could work?"

Alli nodded, "I'm pretty sure. I would just need to get some herbs for the spell. But Eli, you should know that there is a chance it won't work, and if it doesn't, then well, you'll die."

My heart stopped. My whole world was crashing down.

"Now, I understand if you don't want to do it, I mean it was just a suggestion, but-"

"No," Eli interrupted. "This might be our only answer. We have to try it." Eli said, his fingers coming up to run through his hair, making it a tangled mess.

I had to do something.

"But wouldn't that make it easier for him to kill you?" I spoke up softly. I didn't want to be the one to burst their bubble, but I just couldn't help but wonder if they had thought about it. If Eli were human it would make it a lot easier for Jake to kill him.

Eli looked at me, "Yes, it would. But Jake doesn't want to kill me – he wants me to suffer first. And even though I know it will hurt like hell, we might have to let him."

I opened up my mouth to protest, but Eli held up his hand.

"Let me finish," he said. "You said Jake wanted to torture me, make me suffer?" Eli asked Alli, who nodded in response. "Well, I think we should do this spell, and if it works and I become human again, I'll let him do as he pleases. But that's where you come in."

Alli looked at him, dumbfounded. "Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"You can use your magic. I'm sure there is some kind of spell to help me win this battle against Jake. I just need something to weaken him, so I can end him once and for all." Eli explained. "And it won't just be you. I'll get Drew to join, and he can call a few of his friends. We can build this up – make an army, if you must. Because if I'm not able to defend myself, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

My mind was racing with every word. Is he serious?

"And Alli," Eli spoke, causing Alli to look up at him. "I know you have a romantic history with Jake, and I understand if you don't want to kill him, but I just need something to weaken him, just so I can get inside his mind – his human mind and bring back the guy I once knew. I know he's somewhere in there, he just needs a bit of a push."

Alli played with the edge of a page in between her fingers, her eyes casted down on the table. She chewed at her lip, deep in thought. She let out a sigh and looked Eli in the eyes.

"To be honest I didn't even think that this could result in him dying. But I know that he's not himself right now. What he is – what he's become – has fucked up his mind, and just like you, I want to get the real Jake back. So I will do whatever it takes to do so."

Eli smiled softly, "Then work your magic and find us a spell."

Eli leaned back in his chair and Alli took a deep breath.

"Okay," Alli spoke up, flipping through her book. "Okay. This might actually work. I think there's a spell that could help us. I know I saw it in here somewhere."

As Alli flipped through the pages of her book, I couldn't stop my eyes from being glued to the side of Eli's face. I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he was making all of these plans – plans on trying to become human, even though there's a fifty percent chance that it won't work – without my consent. He was making all of these dangerous decisions without taking a minute to think about how it would affect me.

Eli turned to look at me once he realized I had been staring, and when his eyes landed on my face something changed. He looked quite alarmed – he looked as if he was about to break down and beg me for something I wasn't even sure of.

"What do you think?" Eli asked softly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped, "About the plan?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes and placing my hand over his, I turned to face him fully, giving him a look. "You don't want to know what I'm thinking."

I pushed myself up off the chair and made my way upstairs, casting a glance at Alli who was engulfed in her book. Making my way up the stairs and into my room, I gasped and stumbled back when Eli appeared in front of me like a gush of wind. I huffed and glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're not going to be able to do that when you're human." I spat, angry at how he was acting.

Eli's face turned puzzled, "It's not like that's the most important thing in this scenario."

I turned my head away, trying to calm down. If I didn't get my emotions in tact I might rip his head off.

"You're not thinking about the consequences, Eli." I told him angrily as I looked back into his eyes.

"What consequences?" He asked stupidly.

"Well, first off all you didn't even involve me until you had all of the details already planned out. You're going to go and take a huge risk and do a spell that could possibly do more harm than good, and you're brushing it off as if it was just a paper cut. This is serious stuff, Eli, and I don't think you should be messing around with it." I explained firmly.

Eli scoffed, "What else am I supposed to do, Clare? Let Jake kill me?"

"No!" I yelled, bringing my hands up to cover my face. I was getting frustrated. "Eli, there's a fifty percent chance that this spell may not work, which means you could _die_. And what if it does work? How the hell are you going to protect yourself from Jake when you're as weak as me? You tell me that he's too strong, that I wouldn't be able to handle him on my own, and that you need to protect me. But who's going to protect you, Eli?"

Eli stayed quiet for a while. He stepped back slightly and avoided eye contact with me. I waited as he chewed on his bottom lip, and realizing that he wasn't going to say anything, I decided to speak again.

"You're always saying how you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if something happened to me. Well, what if it's the other way around? How do you think I'm going to feel if you die? Do you honestly think I would be able to just live my life as if you were never a big part of it? Do you think that if you die, it wouldn't faze me?"

"No, I didn't say–"

"If you think that you dying wouldn't be such a big deal to me, then you're fucking insane. Just the thought of not having you in my life anymore – the thought of not seeing you every day or hearing your voice – the thought of life without you seems so impossible and unrealistic that I feel nauseous. So tell me – if you go on with this plan and you die, where does that leave me?"

Eli was looking at me with astonishment, and for a moment he just stood there. I breathed deeply and stared at him, waiting for him to respond. Soon, he walked up to me and looked into my eyes, his own holding hurt and care. He brought his hands up to my face, and as he wiped away the wet, salty liquid from my cheeks with his thumbs, I realized that I had been crying. The touch of his hand on my skin felt incredible, and something inside of my snapped and I broke, choking on a sob. I fell to the ground and cuddled into Eli's warm body as he caught me. As he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I cried out and shook with terror, my mind racing with thoughts and images of Eli dead that made my stomach churn. My nimble fingers dug into his skin as I held him close to me, feeling my chest heave with dread.

"I'll talk to Alli. I'll do anything I can to make sure that this works. I'll try and make this as easy as possible, okay? But you have to trust me. You have to believe that I would never leave you alone on purpose. I love you." Eli whispered into my ear as his fingers combed through my tangled hair.

I nodded and dug my head into his neck.

"Just think… I could be like you. With that spell, Alli could make me human again. And when we get rid of Jake we can finally have a normal life. I would be able to actually have a normal life with you."

"Why don't you just turn me?"

"NO!" Eli growled, making me whimper. I could feel his heart rate pick up and I held him closer, not wanting to get into another fight. "Please stop with that. I don't want you to go through what I have gone through, okay?"

I let out a shaky breath, surrendering to his words. I pulled away form him and sat cross legged on the floor, my back towards him. I brought my hands up to my face and wiped away my tears, sniffling in the process. I sighed and closed my eyes when I felt Eli's fingertips trailing across my hips.

"What if you don't love me anymore?" I whispered softly, my head hanging low.

Eli's fingers had stilled on my hips, and for a moment they just sat there, upon my skin. My heart felt heavy and my eyes hurt, stinging from the amount of tears I had shed. My body felt weak and my stomach was churning at the thought of this plan going wrong. Eli's fingers spread apart and soon his palm was flat on my sides. I felt him turn me around until I was facing him, but I kept my eyes closed.

"Look at me," he ordered softly. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into his eyes, his fingertips tracing my jaw line. "Listen to me, nothing in this world can change the way I feel about you. You should know that. Vampire or not you're still mine, and I'm yours. I want to show you just how much you mean to me, and by doing this I am doing so. I want to be able to spend a long and happy life with you. And if this spell works, and we defeat Jake, I guarantee that I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you have impacted my life." Eli's eyes bored into mine, "I'm in love with you, Clare, and if you trust me with this decision, than I will spend every second showing you just how much I love you."

The seriousness in his eyes made me break and I fell into his arms, my lips trembling, craving for the feeling of his own. My heart ached as our mouths finally met, my hands loosing themselves in Eli's body. His hands wrapped around me and picked me up, rushing to place me upon the bed. He pulled back and I breathed heavily as I stared at him with clouded eyes.

"O-one second, just – just wait," he stuttered before he vanished out of the room. I let my head fall back onto the pillows as I waited, and not even a minute later, he was back.

Looking up at him, I asked, "What did you do?"

He grinned and leaned down to catch my lips with his, my hands feeling the need to tug at his shirt. He pulled back to remove it and placed his lips to my neck, "I told Alli to leave."

As if on cue, I heard the front door downstairs close and I smiled, closing my eyes. My lips had soon curled down into a frown, knowing I was about to ruin the moment. "What about the plan?"

Eli's teeth tugged at my flesh before his lips traveled up to mine, kissing me fiercely and harshly. I responded and raked my fingernails down his back. His lips broke from mine and his eyes stared into mine, overpowering me. "That can wait. Tonight is a bout us."

I grinned and, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him close, I kissed him with as much fever and I could muster. Our hands fought each others clothes until they were scattered all across the room. My skin was flushed with lust and my mind was fogged up with want.

I let myself melt into Eli as we finally became one, my heart pounding, my breath uneven, my lips swollen. Every kiss, every touch, every deep breath sent me even deeper into the depths of Eli's heart. The feeling of his lips kissing me, his hands caressing me, his eyes shinning as he looked at me, it all made my head spin, and I couldn't help but wish that this feeling would never end.

And by the end of the night, I knew what I had to do.

I had to stand by Eli, no matter what decision he may choose. No matter ho dangerous this plan is, I knew I had to be by his side through it all. Because, as I lay in his arms, I realized that if I didn't do anything to help him, he may not come out of this alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated. *heart*<strong>

**Xoxo **


End file.
